Land of the Dead (9)
by Deliverer
Summary: Sailing for Agrabah to help the undying Sultan secure his lands was supposed to be simple and straightforward. It wasn't. Caught off guard, they're forced to flee to the Land of the Black Sand. There a plan is formed. The requirement? A trip to the Underworld. And painful confrontations of the past. A deal is made, a price held over their heads. Now the stakes are getting too high.
1. Into Arabia

**Angel in the Snow, Demon in the Shadows 9: Land of the Dead**

(A/N: The song mentioned here is called 'Jolly Roger', by Roger McGuinn. It's a good song, easily found on YouTube if you ever want to check it out.)

Into Arabia

 _My Dearest Love,_

 _The days at sea are peaceful and beautiful. You well know my love for the ocean and so perhaps you will find this curious, but without you here I feel empty. The waves and the wind which once made me feel so free and excited now seem only like some ancient curse that keeps me far from you. I miss your body next to mine in our bed, I miss your singing and your touch, I miss our conversations and your laughter, I miss our banter and our arguing, I miss you._

 _I find myself looking out over the sea even now, longing to catch a glimpse of Arendelle in the distance, though I realize we have left it so far behind that there is no hope of catching sight of it. But in the night, by the light of the moon, I can sometimes imagine I see you there and waiting, and I will reach out for you... Then you are gone... I really need to stop imagining such things as that. It only serves to deliver me more pain._

 _For all of Eternity,_

 _Hans_

Frozen

 _My Beloved Hans,_

 _It is lonely without you. Every night I fear some ill will befall you, and you, like my parents, will be lost. My dreams during the night are plagued with images of your death, and so every letter received is like a huge burden lifted from my shoulders that sends my spirit soaring. If only it could soar to you, my darling, and you would feel it. If only I could be at your side. Our bed seems so cold, now._

 _You must be careful, Hans. Please. I cannot lose you too. If only I could be with you... I can, you know. With my every step upon the water, the waves turn to ice beneath my feet, and if a raging storm should claim your ship I will run out upon the roaring sea and to the dying boat if only it means that I will reach your side in your deepest distress and deliver you from peril. Or be united with you once more in death._

 _Eternally yours,_

 _Elsa_

Frozen

 _Dear Snow Queen,_

 _Pregnancy it seems has made you a little emotional and reckless. I should hope you would do no such thing for my sake, to join me in death. I hope that you instead would do all you could to protect the last memory of me that is growing within you, though your crossing the sea to deliver me from peril sounds not entirely unappealing. Err, that last sentence was a tease. Although I will admit that such a scenario seems a good foundation for a book or poem. How is the pregnancy going? Is anything seeming off? Has Jekyll been tending you well? Have you felt it moving yet? Hmm, I am afraid I'm working myself up into a frenzy. Forgive me, my love._

 _Your snowman is doing fine, thus far. I'm appalled he's here at all, but by the time we'd discovered him in the supplies we were too far along to turn back. The little rascal stowed away and blathered something about wanting to experience the Arabian sun when we all confronted him! Of all the ridiculous things for a snowman to want. I will do my best to keep him un-melted, Elsa. Your ice magic probably will not cut it, as the Sultan pointed out on our first stopover, but fortunately the genie can fortify Olaf's flurry, and fortify Olaf himself to withstand the heat better. I really don't know what to expect in Arabia and Persia. I'm nervous. I wish you could experience it with me, Nightingale. I know you would very much love travel. Perhaps, when things are resolved in this place, we can make a trip here one day so that you may see all I will see._

 _For all of Eternity,_

 _Hans_

Frozen

 _Writer of Fairy Tales,_

 _Nothing will happen to you and so I do not suspect I will have to cross the sea to your side. At least it had better not. The pregnancy is going well. Nothing appears off and Jekyll says that all seems well. He has been tending me excellently. I feel bad for Anna, though. She tries to hide it, but I know she is depressed to know that I am pregnant. Fortunately, her love for her adoptive daughter is strong. She adores Gerda as if the babe were her own child by blood. That is her saving grace, I realize. And Kristoff's. They haven't been in the palace much since I told them, though. It makes me sad to realize it's probably because of this, but I'm happy they're leaning towards making Kristoff's home their permanent residence. As to baby movement, I'm still unsure my love. It's hard to tell if it's nerves or imagination or genuine, but the moment I feel it with certainty, you will know._

 _I hope Olaf keeps himself out of trouble. We shall be devastated if we lose him. Do all you can to protect the darling, please._

 _I have informed the Duke of Weselton of my pregnancy. He came almost immediately after receiving the news and has stayed since, fussing over me and Anna and spoiling little Gerda horribly. He adores that child to bits, and he has done much to help Anna's mood. Who would have guessed we ever would have grown so close to him? He is a diamond in the rough, I'm afraid. You must work yourself to the bone to bring out how beautiful and precious he truly is. Much like how deeply we had to mine to bring out you. He and Jekyll have gotten along famously too._

 _I love you, Hans. Be careful._

 _Eternally Yours,_

 _Elsa_

Frozen

Hans frowned at Olaf, shaking his head hopelessly as the snowman wandered obliviously on the deck humming and chatting up the sailors. They had been confused and totally weirded out when he'd first shown up, but he'd grown on them. He had a tendency to do that, Hans noted. He'd kind of been timeshared between ships. Franz had taken him on board his own the most often of them because he adored the little thing. Rhun had tried to study Olaf when he'd gone on _his_ ship. Justic quizzed the poor little snowman mercilessly about the possibility of a group or kingdom of snow creatures and had gotten precious little out of him about anything like that. Probably because Olaf had had no clue what he was talking about. It was... interesting with him around. Eventually the princes had all gone aboard the flag ship, leaving the others to be run by crew. Caleb hadn't called them cannon fodder, but fodder was what they were and they all knew it. Hans hadn't been overly impressed, most of them hadn't, but Moren was taking a hard line in this uncharted territory.

They'd been at sea for about half a month now, and that was making pretty good time. Hopefully they'd have the situation in Agrabah dealt with within a month or two, then it would be another half month back, so with luck he would only miss the first trimester of the pregnancy, maybe four months, and be able to be there for the rest. He dearly hoped so. "Olaf, this is a really bad idea you know," he said to the snowman. "You have _no_ idea how hot the Middle East can be."

"I know! Isn't it great?" Olaf excitedly said. "Besides, _someone_ needs to look out for the daddy-to-be. You need to go home to Elsa and see your little baby born and snuggle and hug and kiss it and squish it and smother it with your love!" Hans looked increasingly more worried. Could he do that? He'd never even _had_ any sort of a decent father! To say nothing of the nightmare his brothers were. He'd been raised in hatred and disdain and taught from infancy you couldn't even trust your own flesh and blood, so how the heck could he hope to be any sort of a decent parent?

"Please stop talking," he meekly pled to the snowman.

"Don't worry. You'll be a great dad," Olaf said. "Your brothers turned out to be okay fathers, right?"

"W-well yeah. I guess," Hans said, shifting. He'd never thought of it like that.

"I mean obviously you guys can all learn from the mistakes of other people, so you're golden! You learned from your dad exactly how not to act, so now all you have to do is be the exact opposite of whatever he was, and that baby will have one of the best dad's ever," Olaf said.

Hans was quiet. "Thanks Olaf," he finally said, visibly relaxing. That actually made him feel a lot better. Like, a _lot_.

"No problem," Olaf said. "Whew, it's getting really hot out," he said, wiping sweat, rather melt, off his forehead. Hans frowned, concerned. The genie was going to have to fortify him a bit more it looked like. Next stop over he'd make it clear to said genie that Olaf needed to be kept way below freezing temperature at all times. Of course, the genie probably knew that, but still. The hotter things got, the colder Olaf would have to be. He was determined to get the snowman back in once piece, _not_ a melted puddle. He suspected the connection with Elsa was helping him not to melt, but that would only go so far.

" _The sun come up on the Spanish sea our homeland far behind us. Being hunted by the king's navy but sure he'd never find us,_ " Calcas began to sing.

" _Pull away me lads o' the Cardiff Rose and hoist the Jolly Roger,_ " Connyn and Coth sang together before the triplets began to play flutes and other such instruments they'd brought along. Hans looked towards Meilic, who was smirking to himself as he peered out of a spyglass pretending he was oblivious to the tune.

" _We brought her into the leeward wind and made for the Caribbean,_ " Franz chimed in.

" _For thoughts of what it might have been destroys a human bein',_ " Lars sang.

" _The thoughts about the Spaniard's gold and learnin' to desire it,_ " Justic sang.

" _Can make a man so brash and bold he'll soon become a pirate!_ " Runo—Duach—sang.

" _Pull away me lads o' the Cardiff Rose and hoist the Jolly Roger!_ " the brothers, or most of them say for Hans and Jurgen, all sang together as the triplets continued to play. From his own ship, Aladdin watched and listened in amusement. They were good, he had to admit. Really, really good.

" _Now a gleam come into the Captain's eyes as he spied an English clipper,_ " Kelin-Sel sang.

" _She looks the perfect shape and size let's all aboard and strip her!_ " Jurgen sang, of course taking on the Captain's role.

" _We fired a shot across her bow and eased ourselves beside her,_ " Iscawin sang, firing a shot as he did.

" _With our keels as close as she'd allow we swung from the deck to ride her,_ " Rudi—Rhun—sang.

" _Pull away me lads o' the Cardiff Rose and hoist the Jolly Roger!_ " all men on board sang together as Olaf listened in wonder and awe and excitement, hopping up and down like he really wanted to dance.

"Go on you," Hans said, smirking. Olaf all but cheered, shuffling forward to dance to the song. Hans laughed.

" _Up she tumbles and starts to pitch and signals for assistance,_ " Caleb sang. The triplets mimicked a distress signal with their instruments.

" _We tightened our hold another hitch and ended her resistance,_ " Hans finally sang, smirking.

" _Now there's many a day on the Spanish sea I've served aboard that raider,_ " Connyn sang.

" _But we never did nothin' more beautifully than the way that we belayed her,_ " Coth sang.

" _Pull away me lads o' the Cardiff Rose and hoist the Jolly Roger,_ " all men sang together.

" _Her hold was hot as Saint Elmo's fire her chests were filled with treasure,_ " Franz sang.

" _We took as much as we'd require and took more for our pleasure,_ " Rhun sang, grinning wickedly.

"M _any a day on the Spanish main but none I hold so dear, as the happy day I first became a scurvy buccaneer,_ " Jurgen sang, finishing the last two verses and shooting a defiant look at Moren as if speaking directly to him. Caleb frowned and shook his head hopelessly.

" _Pull away me lads o' the Cardiff Rose and hoist the Jolly Roger,_ " everyone on board sang as one. The triplets slowed down the song and soon brought it to a close.

Frozen

"Bravo, brava!" Olaf said, clapping excitedly and grinning wide. Franz grinned at him, patting the snowman's head.

"Oh shi… Raise the Jolly Roger!" Jurgen shouted out. "Now and for real!" The men on board looked over at the Captain, confused, but nonetheless quickly moved to do so, raising the flag. Iscawin came up to his sibling, looking out over the sea. Two ships seemed to be maneuvering to try and flank them. Pirate ships. The moment they caught sight of the flag, they lowered their own and drew closer to them less threateningly. "Load the canons," Jurgen ordered.

Iscawin nodded and turned. "Load the canons!" he called out. They moved to do so. "Be on standby!" he added.

"Good initiative," Jurgen praised his little brother, nodding. Iscawin grinned at the praise. It was rare from Jurgen. Iscawin looked up at Meilic's flag. It was a distinct Jolly Roger. One where a crown rested over the symbol. The Pirate King's emblem. Any ship who tried copying it was put down by the king himself. The two ships drew nearer and nearer. The Captains of both peered out, taking in Jurgen, who stood staring at them challengingly. After a tense moment, the men on both other ships began to cheer, pumping their fists in the air and falling back, allowing the princes to continue on without harrying them.

Kelin-Sel breathed a sigh of relief from next to Hans. "One less thing to worry about," he said. "Not up for a fight before we need to fight." Hans nodded in agreement. Kelin-Sel turned to him. "You'll go home to your wife alive," he promised his little brother.

Hans tensed up a bit and bowed his head. "Is that for the best, I wonder?" he replied.

"It's for the best," Kelin-Sel firmly said. Hans wasn't convinced, but nonetheless nodded.

Frozen

In time they docked along the coast of Agrabah. The city itself was still a long ways away, but the kingdom was large. From here the rest of the trip would be done by camel. The brothers gawked in awe and disbelief at the docks. Ships flooded in and out laden down with things they'd never even _seen_ before! Expensive, rare, gorgeous things that they would consider symbols of the highest status where they came from, but seemed common in this place. "Whoa…" Olaf said with eyes wide, voicing what they were all thinking. And this was just a stop. Beyond the docks was desert as far as the eye could see. Agrabah had to be a two-day trip from here!

"This. Is. _Incredible_ ," Kelin-Sel said in wonder. The docks themselves were fairly plain, but the amount of ships going out and the caravans lined up… Whoa…

"You haven't even seen the city yet," Aladdin said with a wink. "This is just a watering hole. "We'll be joining a caravan. Just follow the lead of others, don't get separated or go wandering off, and you'll be fine."

"How easy can it be to get lost in a desert?" Coth incredulously asked. It wasn't like there were trees here. You could see for miles and miles.

" _Very_. And if you disappear out here, you're as good as dead. It only takes one big sandstorm to get you totally turned around, so stay close," Aladdin warned, frowning. "Because if you vanish, odds are no one will ever find you." The brothers winced, exchanging uneasy looks, and followed Aladdin closely.

"So, Sultan Ali, what really is the best way to travel in the desert?" Rudi, Rhun, asked. "Are camels as much the be all end all as they're made out to be?"

"If you're going on a long trip with not a lot of stopovers, yeah, definitely," Aladdin answered. "They're what we're using for _this_ trip. They're equipped to handle the desert terrain and heat. Their feet are shaped perfect for the sand, and they can go ridiculously long without water or food, so if you want desert survival they're your choice. Horses, though, are faster and better for shorter trips, or trips where there'll be plenty of stopovers. They're not exactly useless either. You'll start to see a lot more horses the closer we get to Agrabah and surrounding areas or villages. I used to use them a lot when I explored more, but Carpet's been my general go to since I found him." Carpet saluted to the Sultan and then to them before draping itself over a camel.

"How has that thing not gone threadbare?" Duach asked.

"Because magic," Aladdin replied with a laugh. "What part of Magic Carpet wasn't understood, again?"

"Don't patronize me," Runo replied, frowning at him. He looked uneasily at the camel he was to ride. "How do you even mount these things?"

"Like this," Aladdin replied, showing them how. The brothers exchanged looks. It seemed fairly typical? They went to try it themselves. Some of them got it immediately, others took a few tries, but soon enough they were all mounted up. Except, of course, Olaf, who looked unsure what he was supposed to do. "Carpet, help the snowman, would you?" Aladdin said. Carpet looked over at Olaf curiously then flew to him and landed, warily taking him in.

"Hi there! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," Olaf said, waving at it. Carpet waved back, gave him a carpet hug, then scooped him up and travelled alongside the others. Olaf, thrilled, looked around. "Oh wow, this is so cool!" he said. He got to ride in luxury, and it was apparent more than a few of the princes were a bit jealous over that.

Frozen

"So, there a reason you're not being carried on some settee by a group of servants fanning you and feeding you grapes?" Iscawin asked after they'd been travelling a few hours with not much said.

"I like to rough it like this. Keeps me humble so I never forget where I came from and never take things for granted. I mean sometimes I'll indulge, but I'd rather do things for myself with my own hands. I've always been that way.

"Couldn't you have at least arranged settees for _us_? At least then we'd be cooler!" Jürgen, fanning himself and pulling at his collar, asked. Oh, they were _so_ ill-equipped for this nightmarish, hellish, heat. They were sweating like dogs in their European clothing!

Sultan Ali laughed. "I warned you to dress light!" he said.

"This _is_ light!" Jürgen shot. A least by Southern Isles and Arendelle, standards. "I promise you, if we don't find shade soon I'm taking it all off!"

"You looking to have a third-degree sunburn all over your body?" Aladdin replied, grinning wickedly. "Because that's what'll happen. You'll crisp like fried bread. Then blister, then peel… Strip off your covering, you're basically inviting death by severe heatstroke. Unless you like baking alive in an oven, then hey, that's _your_ business." Admittedly he'd worn some pretty light clothing, his street rat vest didn't protect much skin, but he had a tone that better suited this climate, plus he'd always known how to find shade and had generally stuck to it if the day was particularly hot. If he couldn't find shade, he usually had a cape or something else to cover himself with. "Next stop I'll give you all some outfits that'll help you out," he promised.

Frozen

"Black? You want us to wear black in a desert? Black attracts heat," Rhun flatly said at the oasis they'd gathered by. And all but thrown themselves into in a desperate attempt to cool down.

"The clothes form a kind of natural chimney and make their own natural ventilation. Trust me, you won't regret it," Aladdin said.

"I look ridiculous," Connyn said, grimacing at himself.

"I pull this off," Kelin-Sel said, admiring himself.

"Oh please, you pull off anything," Calcas bit, frowning jealously at his brother. It wasn't a secret Kelin-Sel had all of them beat in the looks department.

"It's that or back into the European layers," Aladdin replied, smirking teasingly. Even Olaf's icy cold surroundings weren't helping them in that.

They were silent. Grumbling, those who hadn't yet changed soon walked off one by one to get into the garb Aladdin had given them. At the palace he'd try and find something more suitable to the princes, he determined. He wasn't used to having European visitors, so he was totally clueless as to how to deal with them. What to serve, the kinds of rooms or drinks or food they liked, the customs they had, the clothes they preferred, etc. It was all _totally_ new to him. With luck, they'd be willing to overlook a lot of potential faux pas on his part.

Soon the princes were out again, looking pleasantly surprised. "Wow. These really work," Iscawin said. "And they're _great_."

"Told you so. When we get back to the palace, I'll try to dress you all up in clothes more fitting your status that'll still get the job done," the Sultan said.

"We won't look moronic, will we?" Franz asked.

"Your perception of moronic is probably different than mine. I thought your old clothes were as moronic as moronic could get," Aladdin replied. "He knew for a fact _he_ couldn't pull them off. Well, maybe he could, but he wouldn't want to. He'd just feel really, really weird about it. They seemed too constricting, besides. "We're almost there. By tomorrow afternoon we'll be in Agrabah."

"What are Arabian nights like?" Lars, Mael, questioned.

"It depends. Sometimes cold to the point even _you_ guys might end up chilled or freezing. But depending on where you are it can be pretty mild too," Aladdin replied. "Whatever the night ends up being, there are plenty of coverings if anyone gets too chilly."

"That's good to know. You're proving a most helpful guide, Sultan," Caleb, Moren, said.

"And you're proving surprisingly non-contrary," he answered. "Thank _you_. Be warned, as we get near the city Genie's going to be doing some serious magic. He loves doing fanfares."

"Now Al?!" Genie eagerly asked, popping out of the lamp with a huge grin.

"Not yet Genie. We're still a ways away," Aladdin said, laughing.

"Aww. Oh, I know! I'll poof you all there and fanfare here we come!" Genie said.

"I want them to get to know this route, Genie," Aladdin replied, smirking. "And the caravans to take."

"Fine," Genie pouted. "Oh you'll love it! Elephants, soldiers, dancers, horses, charmers, drummers, music! It'll knock the vizier's socks right off him! The Sultan will have arrived!" He poofed to a normal height. "By the way, pirate boy, thanks for giving back the ship. Merk would have gone off like a firecracker if Al had lost his boat. Well, if he was still alive."

"You think I gave that prize back of my own free will? Moren threatened me with jail time and a mild torture session if I didn't. And even _then_ I wasn't willing to cough that jackpot up," Meilic deadpanned. "I just ended up with no choice. _Someone_ had to spill the fact the pirate king and one of the Sultan's newest allies were one and the same," he added, scowling at Hans. Hans tensed, flushing and awkwardly clearing is throat. Jürgen had made _no_ secret of his displeasure. Hans had ended up reliving the days his brothers tormented him at every turn all over again. Turned out you didn't lose the touch even with lack of practice.

"Oh. Well thanks anyway! Hey, didja know that thing flies?" Genie said as he gave himself a more human form and conjured up a camel to ride.

"If I'd known that thing flew, Moren would have had to fight me to the death for it! And the Sultan too!" Jürgen exclaimed, eyes widening in shock and outrage. Why the hell couldn't he have figured that one out first?! He could have made the ship subtly 'disappear'. Genie grimaced and winced at the glare Aladdin shot him.

Frozen

"So wait, you had three wishes, used two, then used the last one to wish the genie free?" Justic asked as they rode along.

"Chump," Franz said to Aladdin, smirking wickedly.

"Beyond three wishes he would have been useless to the Sultan anyway," Jürgen said, brushing it off. "Why waste potential? Would have just ended up someone else's slave."

"Maybe one of ours," Franz said, grinning. Though probably not.

"Unlikely, but fair point," Jürgen answered.

"He was my friend. I wasn't going to keep him a prisoner for the rest of forever," Aladdin replied. "Honestly I was surprised he came back. I didn't think he would."

"Al, we're best buds! Of course I'd come back, you crazy kid," Genie said, noggin' rubbing him.

"So, he was free and chose to use his powers to help you from then on," Mael said.

"One good turn deserves another, am I right?" Genie replied.

"You're as much a chump as the Sultan," Franz replied.

"I think it's a wonderful story of friendship and loyalty," Kelin-Sel said.

"And you're a chump as much as them," Franz said. Kelin-Sel frowned at him, unimpressed.

"Learned a new word, Franz? About time," Runo bit.

"Ooh, savage," Rudi said, grinning at his twin approvingly. Franz sneered at Runo but didn't reply.

"And you, you're a wielder of magic too?" the Sultan asked Lars.

"I… Yes," Mael answered. "To a degree. It was a curse put on me. I can only wield dark creature based magic. But that comes in handier than you would have ever thought. I'm also something of a seer. To my own disgust and displeasure."

"Looked into your own future yet?" Aladdin asked.

"No. I don't dare to," Lars answered. Yet. He planned to one day, just... not now.

"We have an oracle," Aladdin said.

"An oracle? _Tell_ me you have that thing under the tightest lock and key," Mael said.

"Now I do, yeah," Aladdin answered. It had come too dangerously close to being used for the wrong purposes more than once. "Good thing its policy is one question one answer."

"One question can be devastating, if it's the right question," Hans said.

"I know," Aladdin replied gravely. He looked ahead. "Here's where we'll stop for the night," he said as they approached another oasis. "From here it's a day trip to Agrabah. Less if we're quick and there aren't many holdups. The route's pretty quiet. Usually you cross at least a _few_ thieves. Anyway, let's set up. The brothers dismounted in silent agreement and set about setting up camp.

Frozen

Aladdin watched as Mael sat by the fire, playing with his powers. He'd conjured up a ball of dark gnats in his hands and was kneading it as the gnats buzzed. Soon he made them disappear and summoned a dark serpent in his hands, letting it loose to guard for any deadly desert creatures that may or may not be encountered out here. "Did Hans tell you the story about my brother?" Aladdin questioned.

Mael paused and looked over at him. "He did," he answered after a moment. "He didn't share a name."

"I didn't _give_ a name," Aladdin answered. "Your brothers are worried about your powers, right?" Hans had said something like that while they were preparing the ships. Iscawin too. "They're scared that one day you might lose control or push yourself too far. They're scared that even if you don't, that your powers will slowly consume your mind and body until you die, probably quite young."

"They're right to fear," Lars answered in a murmur, conjuring up another ball of dark insects. In fact, he suspected he would die within the next decade. And that was a time limit that was exaggerated grossly. If he was to be totally honest? He gave himself maybe two, three more years. Five tops.

Aladdin was quiet. "My brother could help you," he finally said. Lars froze mid knead and looked sharply over at Aladdin. What now? "He's a sorcerer who knows exactly what it feels like to have powers consume you and eat away your lifeforce." Only in his half-sibling's case, it wasn't his own powers that had been draining him and eating away his life force. It had been the gauntlet. Destane had probably made it to ensure his apprentice needed him to stick around in order to stay alive. A guarantee the student would never turn on the master. So much for _that_. In all fairness, though, Destane probably hadn't yet given his apprentice the conditions of the gauntlet when the apprentice turned.

Lars was quiet. "Perhaps," he finally said. "But you yourself said you haven't seen your brother for centuries. Maybe millennia. Who's to say he's even still alive? And if he is, what are the chances _I'll_ ever meet him?"

Aladdin shifted slightly uneasily. "If… if you want me to, I can bring you to him," he finally said. "I just… I don't know what his reaction would even be to see me. We… didn't leave off on the highest of notes. We'd never been on the best of terms as it was. He was my arch enemy after Jafar, the Sultan of my era's vizier. Abis Mal, who was a thief and Jafar's brief assistant, tried to be my arch-nemesis, but he was kind of a joke. Mozenrath, though, wasn't. He was my foil in every sense of the word."

"Mozenrath? That's your brother's name?" Mael asked. Aladdin nodded. Lars was quiet. "Was a father or a mother the shared parent?" he finally asked.

"A mother," Aladdin answered. "It's… a long story. Probably one we're better off not getting into. Ever."

"Sorry," Lars said, backing off.

"It's okay, just… There was a lot happening," Aladdin said. They'd never really fully come to terms with any of it, he felt. Well, they had but hadn't, if that made sense. "Anyway, treading into enemy territory isn't the brightest idea I've ever had, especially with all the enemies I'm already dealing with back home, but if I'm going to die either way, I'd rather it be at my brother's hand than my vizier's. Let _him_ at least achieve his life's goal."

"Which was…?" Mael fished.

"To conquer the seven deserts," Aladdin answered. "The seven most powerful desert kingdoms in Arabia and Persia, that made up the biggest alliance of that time in this part of the world. I can't even remember what they all were anymore. Let's see… There was Agrabah which was the central hub, most all the others shared its border. There was Ramond, there was the Land of the Black Sand whose real name was lost to history, there was Quirkistan and Getizstan... I can't remember the other two off hand. Doesn't matter anyway. That alliance dissolved a long time ago. Not to the point of war, just to the point we all just, I don't know. Stopped interacting with one another much beyond maybe some trade that just became second nature. We barely bothered remembering who sent what, just carried on routine. Nothing lasts forever, I guess."

"But you wouldn't mind getting that alliance back up and running," Lars guessed.

"It was good for everyone involved. There's never been a coalition even _half_ as efficient and strong ever since," Aladdin replied. "But when the crusades came, a lot of them were weakened to the point they couldn't even begin to focus on anything beyond their own borders and trying to rebuild. It was about that time things dissolved, and they've been trying to recover from it ever since I think. Then wars after wars after wars because, no offence, but you Europeans have no clue what you're even doing when it comes to dividing up and or 'ruling' the Middle East, Asia, and Africa. Like, not even the _faintest_ idea."

"Don't throw that back on us. That's _all_ Britain," Mael defended. And probably would continue to be for a long, long time yet. Odds were that they'd make it worse still, but fact of the matter was that it was getting to the point where Britain was so powerful that you kind of _needed_ to be allied to her to have a hope in a hot place of continuing to exist, and the Americas were up and coming quicker than anyone had ever begun to suspect, and they were among Britain's closest allies—or semi-allies, it was kind of hard to tell sometimes—to the point they might as well be headed towards a joint superpower, so yeah. Enough said.

"I guess. Anyway, in total honesty the only reason Agrabah and the Land of the Black Sand are even still around as they always were, up to even today, is because of the blood tie between its ruler and me. That's literally the only reason we're still viewed as allied lands. The Crusades came and the Seven Deserts held their own for as long as they could, but when it seemed like nothing was stopping the Crusaders from advancing everywhere else, they began to panic and forget the fact that thus far, as _allies_ , we'd all been able to stand. Then they kind of all fractured and fragmented away from one another, and us, to focus on themselves. No man is an island, no man stands alone, however the saying goes. Anyway, they tried to stand alone and that was that. Again, it was only the blood tie between Agrabah and the Land of the Black Sands that kept _us_ together. And given one of those blood ties was in possession of a genie and the other was probably the most powerful sorcerer in the world aside from maybe Merlin…" Aladdin began.

"By then long gone," Mael cut in.

"And the 'Sorcerer' and his apprentice possibly..." Aladdin continued with a nod.

"Who for all anyone knows could have _been_ Merlin, though those identities were lost to the annals of history," Mael interjected again.

"We were in pretty good shape to weather it all," Aladdin finished, smiling approvingly.

Mael nodded. "Your history is most fascinating. I'm an avid historian, so any time you want to share Agrabah's past, I'll be more than willing to hear it. For now, though, that's enough for tonight. We both need to sleep," he said

Aladdin nodded. "Night," he answered, laying down.

"Goodnight, Sultan Ali," Lars answered, laying down too.


	2. Delicate Conversations

Delicate Conversations

The trumpets sounded loudly to boastful and boisterous opening lyrics that conveyed power and prestige for their undying Sultan. "Make way, for king Ali! Make way for king Ali!" the singers sang. The fanfare was nothing short of spectacular. The Princes and King of the Southern Isles were left gawking in shock despite being in it. They'd never seen anything like this in all their lives! The Genie hadn't kidded around. The people went wild for their Sultan, visibly relieved. News that he may have perished at sea had apparently come back to them. To see that wasn't the case had them thrilled beyond words. Apparently, the majority hadn't been happy with the realization that the Vizier would probably take the throne if their current ruler died.

"This is spectacular!" Caleb said to Ali in shock, looking around. "The _city_ is spectacular! And the palace!"

"Thanks," Aladdin replied, grinning widely and proudly. "See what I mean by trapped in time?"

"It suits it," Moren answered. This place looked like it had come right from the pages of an ancient history book! "It's really been around since the time of Hercules?"

"I met him," Aladdin replied with a wicked grin and a wink. "He was a friend. A really cool guy. We took on the Grecian god of the Underworld and the shade of Jafar and ended up victorious! Oh, you should have _seen_ it!"

"Wait, what? Hades _exists_?!" Moren exclaimed.

"Not just him, even other gods of the Underworld and…" Aladdin began. He stopped suddenly and immediately tried to divert attention from the subject. "It's, uh, complicated. Mozenrath, my brother, could explain it way better than I can, but, um, it's not really that important, really! So, uh, you don't need to bother with it."

"Now you're just making me want to bother with it," Moren replied, raising an eyebrow suspiciously at the sudden flustered behavior. Aladdin grinned innocently and guiltily. Caleb shook his head at him. He'd deal with this interesting change later. Maybe. If he remembered to. Right now, though, he was busy being bemused at how this boy could act so differently depending on whether he was being casual or formal. It was quite something, the total change in personality and demeanor. He approved.

Frozen

As they neared the palace they saw the vizier glaring disgustedly out a window. On seeing they were watching him, he quickly put on a relieved smile, appearing overjoyed. "He's more fake than us," Iscawin flatly said.

"And he doesn't even have any skill with masks," Coth joked, smirking.

"Don't let him know you're onto him," Aladdin said. "At least for the first while." They agreed and prepared for the vizier to come out and greet the Sultan.

It wasn't long before the man appeared. "Sultan Ali!" he greeted loudly as if ecstatic. "You have returned alive! Err, with guests."

"Yes. It turns out the crew I sailed with were a group of assassins. Lucky for me, the waters of Arendelle and the Southern Isles are plagued with people more bloodthirsty than _them_. Pirates. They didn't stand a chance. I managed to get away and make it back to Arendelle. They agreed to help me get home and aid in rooting out the conspirators here. These are the princes, and king, of the Southern Isles. You read up on them?" Aladdin replied 'obliviously'.

The vizier looked startled, alarmed, and terrified all at once. Oh, he'd _definitely_ read up. Quickly, though, he hid his fear. "Your majesties are of course welcome," he said.

"We should hope we would be. And be treated with utmost respect at that. We are under little obligation, thus far, to come to the Sultan's aid. We do this out of the… kindness… of our own hearts," Caleb said, slipping on the mask of his father and making 'kindness' sound like it was a bad word.

"I suppose the 'kindness' of your hearts involves a lust for gold and rich trade, hmm?" the vizier said.

"More than you can imagine," Moren answered. "Now show us to our rooms, advisor." The vizier grimaced and frowned, nodding and bowing to them.

"The evening meal will be taken at five," Aladdin said.

"Agreed," Moren replied, scooting along the advisor to show them where to set up.

Frozen

It took Mael only two hours to manage to sniff out Jafar's collection of scrolls and start to devour them. "What did you find?" a voice asked. Hans's. Lars didn't even look up. "You're ignoring me, really?" Hans asked, frowning.

"He found Jafar's old scrolls," Aladdin said. "He also had secret chambers in the palace. They're still around if you ever want to look at them."

Mael look up at the Sultan, eyes wide. "Really?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Aladdin answered. "Just, uh, be careful what you touch. Some of those things are, um, kind of unpredictable."

"This man was remarkably accomplished in the mystic arts," Lars said, turning back to the scrolls. "I don't think you understand just how skilled I _mean_ when I say skilled!"

"That good, huh? Didn't help him against _me_ ," Aladdin proudly boasted. Lars was engrossed in the scrolls again, though, and barely heard.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Sultan, if you managed to take this man out, you're more a miracle worker than I thought," Mael said.

"Nah. All villains share the same flaws. Too haughty and arrogant and boastful. They get caught up in monologuing or laughing or tell the whole plan before they're sure their victim's actually going to die, etc," he said.

"Technically, the one mistake I made was monologuing to Anna. But in all fairness? She was dead already when I told her it," Hans said. If Elsa's tears hadn't revived her, then when he'd awakened from the knockout, Elsa would have been history. Hmm, he didn't like how almost proud he felt over that…

"You were a villain?" Aladdin asked, visibly startled.

"Was is a… subjective term," Hans answered, unable to help but kind of play up the part of villain. At least a bit. Part of him felt like he still _was_. He wasn't claiming he'd left that life behind, because he wasn't sure he had. Not completely. He probably never would. "And hey, if it catches you _this_ much by surprise, I'm clearly doing everything right."

"Enough out of you, boy. He's a chameleon. He's very good at masks," Lars said, frowning at Hans. "And yes, he used those masks to help him complete a scheme villainous enough to chill the bones of more than one other villain of history and of present. If only because it was so totally and completely unexpected, he had played the game so well. But time has mellowed him, though apparently not completely." Hans just shrugged casually. "Oh, Hans, I'm reminded I need to have a training session with you regarding your… you know."

"He knows what I have, Lars," Hans said, jerking a thumb at Ali.

"It isn't him I'm worried about. It's other potential spies or influences that may be around," Mael answered. Ali and Hans cringed, exchanging looks.

"When do you want to start?" Hans asked, looking sheepishly at his sibling.

"Later tonight," Lars answered before going back to the scrolls.

Frozen

Hans approached the place Mael had chosen to do some training. He was of the opinion it wasn't totally necessary, he seemed to have a pretty good feel for his abilities, and good control, but then overconfidence and all that. He looked around for his brother and saw a dark raven preening its feathers. "Read some Poe while you were perusing the library?" he said to it. The raven looked down at him. "Raven's don't belong in the desert, Lars," Hans said.

The raven tilted its head, cawed, then flew down and became his brother as it touched the ground. "No, I don't suppose they do," he answered. "Now, let's begin. Attack me."

Hans looked around, shifting uneasily. He really didn't like putting these things on display. Or even acknowledging them half the time. Soon, though, he sighed and turned his palm up, thrusting it upwards. Immediately a flame wall sprang up around his brother and crashed down towards him when Hans clenched his fist. Mael looked visibly shocked before disappearing from view. Hans tensed up, eyes becoming concerned. Soon, though, a dark phoenix rose from the flames with a screech, flying upwards. Mael landed, becoming human again. "You're… creative with them," Lars soon remarked.

"Meaning?" Hans asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It means I think that you'll probably find ways to use them that very few would have ever thought of. With Elsa, her powers reflect her and bend to her whims, but when they're not being used creatively and are instead being used to attack, her style is very… basic and straightforward, unless driven by emotion. Effective nevertheless. She is becoming more creative with time, but I'm not sure she'll ever be quite as… out of the box as you are," Mael said.

"So, you're saying the way I use my powers is unpredictable?" Hans tried to translate.

"In a sense. As unpredictable and deceitful as their wielder," Mael said. "Gods only know the twisted and tricky little ways you could manipulate them given the extent of your imagination."

"I won't use them much. Let's face it, Elsa's have about a thousand more uses than mine ever will," Hans said.

"You're right," Lars answered. "Ice can build, create, shelter, play. Ice is tangible, is there. You can step on ice, touch ice, hold ice. Fire is…"

"Destruction. Fire is destruction and death, nothing more," Hans said, looking down darkly. Fire's only use, besides survival, was to destroy. Unless you were forging something, you couldn't use fire to create a tangible thing that would be useful or handy or good or protective. "Like their wielder, right?"

"I don't suppose you'll ever let go of your ideas on your self-worth," Lars said.

"Ideas? Maybe I can hide from the darkness inside me, but I'll never fully get rid of it," Hans replied. "It'll be a fight all my life."

"And one you will win," Lars said. "Now, focus on your training. Attack me again. This time I'll keep coming."

Hans nodded and immediately summoned a cloak of fire to swirl around him. Also he surrounded himself in a ring of flame and raced towards his brother, letting the ring surge out and roar towards his sibling. Following it came the form of a fire wyrm, jaws open wide to devour. Quickly Mael took on the phoenix form again, frowning to himself. Such dark themes to Hans's attacks, he noted. It was concerning. Perhaps there was no changing that, though, so he focused on navigating through them. The more disturbing the figures that crept from the flames became, though, the more he seriously considered setting up an intervention or psychiatric evaluation for his brother. If only they knew what they were intervening _in_. He chuckled to himself. Hans's psychology revealed in the forms springing from his flames… It was a disturbing psychology, he dryly noted to himself. And much of it their faults…

Lars deflected another flame attack, clearing the way to Hans, and sent out a dark dragon to swoop towards him. Hans quickly moved out of the way, drawing his sword instead of using his powers, and cutting. Lars considered calling him on it, but he reminded himself that unlike Elsa, Hans's powers weren't his primary means of offense and defense. Hans was first and foremost a swordsman and gunman. What he had to do was allow Hans to meld his powers and his skills together.

"Hold!" he said. Hans winced and turned. He'd hoped Mael wouldn't call him on pulling the sword. "How could you have combined both your powers and your skill?" Mael asked.

Hans looked confused, but soon after his eyes lit up in realization. He looked at his sword. Of course! It wasn't like he hadn't done it before. He had! Why hadn't he thought of it this round? He caused his flames to wrap around the blade so that now it blazed. Lars smirked. "And your gun?"

"Flaming ammo," Hans answered. "That would look _so_ cool. Just saying."

"As long as you don't make the flame hot enough to melt the metal and lead," Mael agreed. "Except for maybe on impact."

"A sudden burst of intense heat last second? I like it," Hans said. Lars chuckled then suddenly grimaced and gave a gasp, wavering slightly and staggering. Hans quickly looked over. "Lars?" he asked in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, just… just tired," Mael murmured. "And my head hurts."

Hans winced. His powers. It had to be. "We should stop now," he said. "I know it hasn't been long, but… but your powers are draining you. Really fast today for some reason. Don't push it." Mael 'hmmed' and carefully rose with Hans supporting him. "Are you okay?" Hans asked.

"No," Lars admitted. In fact, his time was growing shorter and shorter by the day, and that terrified him. "They're killing me, Hans," he said.

Hans was quiet, head bowed. "I know," he answered finally. "We all do."

Lars nodded. "I'm afraid," he remarked after a moment. Hans tensed slightly, then relaxed and reassuringly squeezed his brother's arm. He wanted to say 'you'll be okay', but he didn't. Mael decidedly would _not_ be okay if this kept on.

"We're here," he finally settled on promising. "You don't have to be afraid to die alone. Not anymore."

"Time has changed us for the better more than I thought, if you can say that with such confidence," Mael mused with a soft smile.

"Maybe. On the other hand, hey. Deceiver," Hans replied, grinning. Mael chuckled, nodding, and let his brother help him inside.

Frozen

Duach watched Franz quietly. He was writing a letter with a smile. Probably to Louise. Runo shifted uneasily and drew a breath, rising and approaching his sibling. "Hey," he said.

"Uh, hey?" Franz replied, looking at his sibling with a raised eyebrow. "That was… an interesting conversation opener." He turned back to the letter, finishing it then folding it.

"She's… she's an interesting girl," Runo said.

"'Interesting'? You don't approve?" Franz teased. 'Interesting' to Duach, and to Justic for that matter, usually meant subpar, total disinterest, or 'some people might like it, it certainly has potential, but I'm on the fence'.

"It's… it's not that I don't approve, Neb. It's more that I'm… concerned," Duach replied. Franz frowned curiously. Hans and I were talking and he… brought up some of his own concerns around your and Louise's relationship.

"And here we go," Franz said with a sigh, rolling his eyes. "Seriously? He can't take my side in this even now?"

"Speaking as your brother he's all gung ho for you to sweep her off her feet. Speaking as Jekyll's friend he's a little disheartened. Speaking as Louise's friend he's concerned, and frankly that's where me and him agree," Duach said. Franz was quiet, looking slightly guilty. "So, you know where this is going to go, then," he continued after a moment. Franz stayed quiet. Soon, however, he rose and went to the window. Duach shook his head. "You're looking in the direction of Spain." Where _she_ was buried… "You're not looking to Denmark or Britain."

Franz tensed and quickly turned from the window, arms wrapping around himself. "So?" he asked.

Duach sighed. "You loved her more than life itself. More than anything you ever had," he said.

"She was my world," Franz agreed. "She was the reason I kept fighting to get up in the morning. She was the rock I… the rock I built my life on…" he added, voice breaking.

"With everything you were and everything you felt, you loved her," Duach murmured, voice wavering slightly. "I know the feeling… Believe me I know it."

"I know you do," Franz gently said, eyes filling with pity. His brother still mourned his wife, he understood. Deeply mourned her.

"So as a brother who has suffered the same, or mostly the same, I'm coming to you and I need to know. Do you really believe that you will ever love Louise as much as you loved her?" Runo pressed.

"Why are you asking me this?" Franz demanded, avoiding the question.

"Because if Hans had approached you, then you could have argued that it was out of friendship of Jekyll that he was confronting you. I have no friendship with Jekyll, I don't even really care too much for the man, so that excuse is gone. Now you have to listen. You wouldn't have had to otherwise," Runo answered. "So, answer me."

Franz was silent. Could he ever love Louise as he'd loved Maria? He wanted to… No. He wanted to tell himself that so he wouldn't have to face… He shook his head, closing his eyes. "No," he answered finally. "I never will." Duach nodded quietly, considering his next questions. "She was the mother of my child… She was light when there was nothing but darkness… She was in every breath I drew and not a single night has passed by that I haven't dreamt of her… I still love her… I always will…"

"Then is this fair to Louise?" Duach dared ask. Franz was quiet, tears threatening his eyes. "Doesn't she deserve for someone to love her as much as you loved Maria?"

"I can try!" Franz immediately defended, sharply looking at Runo with flashing eyes.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't, Neb, and I'm on your side. I'm rooting for you over Jekyll. That finally, after all this time, you've found a woman who you want to try to move on with, who you want to regain all you lost with, it brings me more joy than you'll ever know or ever believe if I told you, given the history between all of us. I just… Maybe you need to think beyond yourself, this time," Duach said. "A love like what you had for Maria will never be repeated. Not for you. Maybe something can try and come close, but it will never be equal. It… Maria was your nightingale…" Franz looked up at him woefully. "Let Louise be Jekyll's."

For a long moment, Franz was silent. "Jekyll will have to catch his own. I'm not giving him this one," he finally answered, turning to the window again, this time looking towards Denmark and Britain.

"Okay, so then look at who has the greatest chance of actually making it to old age with her," Duach said, frowning. "And for the love of the gods, please don't say Jekyll is already old."

Franz smirked, covering his mouth to hide a snicker. "You know me too well," he teased.

Runo rolled his eyes. "The point is odds are you'll die young. I'm damn near certain _most_ of us will. And then what happens to her?" he asked.

"Then Jekyll can have her," Franz replied.

"And if Jekyll is already dead?" Runo demanded. "If you break that last ray of hope for him and he figures he has nothing to lose anymore… What if he faces Hyde and is killed, and then later on she loses you too?"

"She'll find someone else," Franz answered.

"You'd hope," Duach answered. "Look, if you're set on this then okay. We'll do what it takes to help you win her. But think it over. And good luck. Despite what you probably think, I _am_ rooting for you." He was just being pragmatic. You didn't just ignore all the angles or avoid looking into them. Especially when they had implications this grave. The way he saw it, either Louise was widowed young—though arguably there was a chance she'd learn to love again—or her husband stayed in the picture for years and years to come. He supposed, though, that even _that_ wasn't a guarantee of anything. Time would tell, he guessed. God, he hoped things didn't end in disaster. Maybe Franz would live to a ripe old age after all? He hoped he did… He hoped all his brothers did… He'd give anything to see that happen, but in his heart he knew it might be too much to ask of fate.

* * *

( **A/N** : No, this doesn't mean Jekyll will get Louis and Franz won't. That, again, is up to reader choice. The question/choice posted in the last story for readers, and a similar one that's coming up in this one, will help determine who wins her finally ;))


	3. Land of the Black Sand

Land of the Black Sand

Hans brought an exhausted Lars into his room and helped him settle on the bed. "You going to be okay?" he questioned worriedly.

"I'll be alright," Lars answered.

Hans nodded. "Get some sleep, bro," he said. Mael nodded, closing his eyes. He was asleep in only seconds. Hans shifted uncomfortably at how much his brother looked like a corpse. Turning, he left, and really hoped this wasn't the last time he'd see him. He sighed, shutting the door quietly behind himself.

"Is he okay?" a voice asked. Hans looked over. Aladdin. "Your brother?" the Sultan said.

Hans looked down. "He's… dying," Hans answered. "His powers were a curse, and that curse is killing him slowly… None of us know how long he has…"

Aladdin was quiet. "I know the feeling," he remarked. "I didn't know my brother was my brother when I learned he was dying, but I _did_ care… And then after I learned the truth about us, there was this thing that happened… That's probably a story for another time, though, cliched as that sounds." Hans was silent. Aladdin shifted. "Hans, I… There might be a way to help him."

"If you'll tell me what it is, I'll hear you out," Hans answered.

Aladdin looked uneasy and unsure. "Maybe if…" he finally began.

"Sultan Ali!" an urgent voice shouted out. Hans and Aladdin both looked over at an approaching guardsman. Aladdin had to make himself remember for a second that this wasn't Razoul. It was a descendent, Khalid. Surprising how much he still looked like his ancestor. Not exactly, but the facial shape and body type were the same.

"What's happening?" Aladdin asked, concerned.

"The vizier has something important to discuss with you," the guard, the captain in fact as he'd recently been promoted, said. "I don't trust him."

"Neither do I," Aladdin replied. "He won't object to my taking the prince along, hopefully. Transparency between allies you know. Maybe the King too for good measure... Khalid, I want you to take all those you know are loyal to me still, guards and servants all, and I want you to keep them protected and close to you. If things go bad, escape with them and hide away in the safe place I showed you when you first were promoted to captain of the guard. There I'll find you, and we can figure out what to do."

"Yes Sultan," the captain replied, saluting. He went off to do as he'd been told, and Aladdin and Hans went to find Caleb then meet the vizier.

Frozen

The captain of the guard, once sure Aladdin and the prince were nowhere near, furtively and uneasily looked around before turning down another hall and pushing open a door. The room of the grand vizier, Yahya. There inside sat the very man, lounging on a setee that was surrounded by a harem of slave girls, none of which desired to be there the captain knew. On more than one occasion the Sultan had given them the chance to leave. Ali had no use for them, and the vizier had no right to them. Each time he'd offered them freedom, they'd refused it. The Sultan was suspicious and had tried to get to the heart of the matter, but the four girls were unsettlingly evasive. Khalid knew the reason, though...

Yahya had no fighting skill, he had no talent with deception or any sort of magic, overall he was utterly pathetic! But what he had was information. A great deal of it. _It_ was his weapon, and armed with information alone, he was untouchable. He knew where to strike, he knew the buttons to press, and he had connections. Connections and information was a dangerous combination. The girls had families; parents, siblings, and whatnot. The vizier knew where those families were. He knew what they needed, whether they were struggling, where they worked, everything. With a simple letter, his connections would know too. That was why the girls stayed. That was why they wouldn't leave and why they wouldn't speak to the Sultan of anything.

"Khalid, how nice of you to stop by. Care to try one?" the vizier asked, gesturing to the women. "Oh what am I saying? Of course you would. One very particular one." He reached out to the one perched closest to him, rubbing a strand of her hair between his fingers. "Isn't that right, my dear? Oh he likes you. Unfortunately for him, so do I." She said nothing, just stared miserably at the captain of the guard, who was bristling and glaring darkly at the vizier. "Now, the Sultan... What's happening?"

"I've arranged it. He'll meet you, but with him he'll bring the youngest prince and the king," Khalid answered, focusing on the vizier again. "Of course if you expected anything less you're a fool. His trust in you nowadays is virtually nonexistent."

"It doesn't matter at this point," the vizier replied. "He won't be around to mistrust me for long... What did he tell you to do?"

Khalid was quiet. The vizier frowned and reached up to the woman closest to him, pulling her down and kissing her, toying with the fabric covering her. Khalid shifted and swallowed. "He ordered me to take all those still loyal to him and protect them. Keep them close. He told me that should you act, he wanted those who were on his side safe. He would find us later."

Yahya let the woman go. She pulled quickly away from him, putting as much distance as she could between them and huddling up. "Are there those in this palace still loyal to him?" the vizier asked. "Let me rephrase, actually. Are there those in this palace still loyal to him who would actually dare act to protect him?"

"Against the majority of the palace guard and the army? Love him as they may, they aren't stupid," Khalid answered.

"Are you and your guards and soldiers stupid?" Yahya questioned.

"No," Khalid said.

"Then assemble the guards and wait outside of the room where me and the Sultan will meet. You know what to do... Pray he doesn't escape. For your sake," Yahya said. He turned to the girl. "And hers," he added ominously. He turned back to Khalid. "And all those you care for. What have I told you, Khalid? Information is power! You don't need weapons or skill or masks if you have information."

"Information will do you no good against a poison dart or dagger or arrow," one of the other three girls defiantly hissed. She gasped as she was seized by the vizier and pulled close. He glared down at her with a fiery gaze, summing her up. She wore a defiant expression, glaring at him in hatred.

"Leave us now, Khalid. I have a petulant harlot to teach a lesson to," the vizier ordered. Fear crossed the girl's face and Khalid felt sick at the sight. He looked to the other woman, still huddled up. She gave him a pleading look, a look all but begging him to put a stop to this... They both knew nothing could be done for the girl now in Yahya's grasp, though... Turning, Khalid walked out of the room and shut the doors behind him. He heard the screaming and begging begin and closed his eyes tightly in regret and self-hatred. He was a coward. He had to be. A brave man would have stopped it... A brave man would have at least tried...

Frozen

The vizier glared icily at Aladdin, Hans, and Caleb. "I had asked for only you, your majesty," he said. "But this I suppose must do."

"Is something the matter?" Aladdin questioned.

"Is there a reason you saw fit to bring them?" the vizier asked.

"Men are trying to assassinate me. My own men. If I can't trust my own, then I have to trust the only allies that decided that coming here personally was worth their time. Pretty sad when strangers are more trustworthy than your household, isn't it?" Aladdin replied.

"Of course, your majesty. I sympathize. Forgive my brushoff of your… friends," the vizier said.

"What happened to your hand, Yahya?" Aladdin asked, eyeing the bandaged knuckles.

The vizier ignored the question, instead looking over Hans and Caleb. "So, a crippled king and a boy are the ones willing to stand by my Sultan, then?"

"That 'crippled King' could lay you flat in thirty seconds. Probably less," Hans answered, eyes narrowed at the man for his slight against Moren.

"Really?" the vizier said dubiously.

"Don't temp me to try," Caleb warned. "Because cane or not, I _will_ try."

The vizier winced and backed off. "Come, your majesties. Sit," he offered, gesturing to the seats. They did so. "Now, my Sultan, as you're aware your life is in great peril. The 'immortal' Sultan is very much at risk of discovering his own mortality. If that should happen…"

"It won't," Aladdin cut off.

"But if, your majesty… You have no heir," the vizier said. "You must name a successor to your throne, surely you know that."

Aladdin was silent. "That successor will be my brother," he finally answered. "On my death, Agrabah becomes his. On his, the Land of the Black Sands becomes mine. There isn't a discussion."

"Reports have said he's dead," the vizier said.

"He isn't," Aladdin replied. "These people trying to usurp and kill me couldn't get within a country mile of Mozenrath. They can't even get within a country mile of me."

"But if he should never hear of your death when you pass…" the vizier began.

"Oh believe me, he'll hear," Aladdin dryly said. He noted that the vizier had said 'when' you pass instead of 'if'.

"What if they only imprison you? Then what?" the vizier asked.

Aladdin's jaw twitched. He didn't like where this was going, and judging by the fact both Caleb and Hans had their hands on their swords, they didn't either. "He'll know," he finally answered. Lied.

"I don't think he will," the vizier answered, smiling wickedly. "Now!" Caleb and Hans were up in a split second, quickly spinning around to the doors that suddenly flew open as guardsmen poured inside with blades ready. Aladdin was a bit behind the two Southern Isles nobles, shocked. He'd suspected, of course, a good few guards were in on this plot. What he _hadn't_ expected was that 'a good few' actually meant about half of his guardsmen. The three fought, clashing with the would-be assassins and aiming for escape, not death.

Finally getting some space between them and the attackers, Hans threw up a fire wall. "Run!" he said. Quickly the trio bolted, or in Caleb's case hobbled at a quick clip, out of the room while the guards were distracted.

Frozen

"Wow that happened fast. I had no _idea_ so many had turned on me!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Maybe they didn't. Maybe he holds something above their heads," Caleb answered, taking up the rear given his war wound from the Cumberland fiasco. Hans stayed close to him, prodding him along urgently. Aladdin really hoped Caleb was right and that was what it was. At least most of it. Goodness knew the vizier had the means to mass-blackmail, given the access he had to information here. Censuses, marriage records, questionable factions, honest factions, violent factions, the army records, the ability to draft whoever he wished into said army and to position them in any number of dangerous positions... There wasn't much of a limit to what the man could, in theory, do with what he knew.

"Jurgen! Jurgen!" Hans shouted, banging on their brother's door frantically. It opened up and Jurgen pulled them all inside. They gasped. All the rest of the princes were gathered there already, and Olaf too! The snowman looked scared. Mael looked more annoyed at being woken up than alarmed.

"How?" Moren asked in shock.

"The captain of the guard left something for me," Jurgen answered, holding out a slip of paper to Aladdin, a grave expression on his face.

Aladdin, shocked at the mention of the captain, took the paper and read through it uneasily.

 _Gather your brothers together. It's to your room the Sultan, the youngest prince, and the king will flee, we'll be sure of it. Get them together and run while you have the chance. Run or die all together. It isn't just the guardsmen, it's the entire army... Tell the Sultan that for what little it's worth, I'm sorry it came to this..._

"Khalid... But-but why?" Aladdin asked, genuinely stung.

"Don't give up hope. Maybe he does't want to but has to. It sure sounds like he doesn't want to," Olaf spoke up worriedly, patting Aladdin's arm in concern.

"Then what does Yahya have over him?" Aladdin asked.

"That's something we don't have time to figure out right now. You read the note. We leave not or risk death en mass," Rhun - Rudi - said. Given Hans and Lars' powers there was a chance they could take on a whole army, but he'd really, really rather not gamble with that hand. "You have the lamp, kid?"

"You realize I'm hundreds of lifetimes older than you, right?" Aladdin replied dryly. "Yeah, I have it."

"And the carpet?" Calcas pressed.

"Only takes a whistle," Aladdin replied. "Come on, this palace has all kinds of secret passages. I know a way out," he said. "We just have to get to the throne room. That or Jafar's lab, whichever one is easier."

"Let's not waste time," Kelin-Sel stated. Immediately he threw open the door and bolted. The others followed quickly. Hans threw up a wall of flame behind them to slow the attackers more, but others were likely waiting up ahead.

"Jafar's room is the best bet, probably," Iscawin said.

"Right. If no one knows about it except you anymore, probably not a lot of guards will be heading that way," Olaf agreed.

"See? Escaping from the palace is easy," Aladdin brushed off with a smile. He looked ahead and gasped, just barely ducking in time to avoid a sword that had been swung at his neck. "For the most part," he added. Quickly he slammed the attacker's head against a pillar, knocking him out, and leapt over him.

They ran around a corner and Aladdin went straight to the walls, tapping them. They heard footsteps nearing from both directions. "Hurry it up, your excellency," Justic pled, prepared to fight if need be.

"There!" Aladdin said, pushing on it. It opened and quickly the group entered. Justic, Kelin-Sel, and Iscawin paused to shove it shut again. They heard footsteps racing by outside. "Hurry," Aladdin urged them, finding his way through the lab. He reached a section of wall and pulled a candle holder. The wall opened and quickly they went inside, following a tunnel.

"Where does this go?" Calcas wondered.

"The dungeons," Aladdin answered. "And from there there's a secret exit out into the desert. I'll call out Genie then, and we'll escape. I know where we can hide to build up forces to take on the usurpers. I hope the city's okay, and its people. If suddenly the whole army…"

"Turned on you? It happens," Caleb dryly said. To them, he inwardly added. "We know what it means. We'll figure out just how many have really turned traitor after we're safe. Hopefully its fewer than it seems, but if the vizier swung the greater part of the army to his side, this won't be easy."

"No kidding," Aladdin replied, pushing open the entrance to the dungeon. Quickly he led them to a far wall and made it open onto the desert. They gaped in awe. Aladdin looked back, nodding, and led them out into it.

Frozen

Many hours later, Aladdin finally pulled out the lamp. "Genie, come on out before the guys die," he said, rubbing it. He should have dressed them in better clothes first thing, he dryly told himself. Now it was too late. How was he to know a coup would happen even before dinner, though?! Genie poured out in a plume of smoke, yawning and stretching.

"Al, I had the craziest dream! I dreamed that the army rose against you and usurped you and sent you… Oh," Genie said, looking around and realizing where they were. "Premonition. Good to know." He looked back at the princes of the Southern Isles who looked ready to drop dead, say for the few who'd been quick enough to nab the carpet. Well, Caleb had gotten a spot by default—bad leg and all—and Olaf too. It was just whoever else filled it that had had to race. Jurgen and Lars had beat out the rest, so apparently it was first born first saved. It had the younger ones more than a little resentful. Not that that would matter long if they were made to keep walking in this heat.

"Can you get us to the oasis?" Aladdin asked. It was like ground zero for everything. It had always been something of their safe space, his and his friends. The only one who'd really infiltrated it was Mozenrath that one time. Maybe there were one or two others, but Aladdin couldn't remember. That was, well, a lot of lifetimes ago.

"Right. Gotcha. Can't tank the desert, huh?" Genie said.

"Turn yourself mortal and get _your_ sorry backside down here tanking it," Justic sharply bit.

"Touchy, aren't they?" Genie said. "Alright. Hold on tight, boys!" Immediately Genie took them all to the oasis where he'd taken Al after the whole Cave of Wonders thing from thousands of years ago.

The brothers gawked in shock, a little dizzied by the teleportation, then looked around. "Wow! This place is beautiful," Olaf said in wonder. "Look at it! It's like a garden!"

"It kind of is," Aladdin replied, sighing in relief at the shade. Here he felt safe. He sat down on the ground, rubbing his face. "What am I going to do?"

"Surely you had a plan for this. You suspected it," Caleb replied.

"Yeah, I had several. All of them except for one are now impossible, thanks to Khalid being part of this, and whether that one plan I have left will work or just get me killed is up to debate," Aladdin answered.

"What is it?" Caleb pressed.

Aladdin was quiet. "Mozenrath," he finally admitted.

For a moment, there was quiet. "Mozenrath?" Connyn finally asked. "The brother you claim hates your guts and hasn't seen you for centuries on centuries probably?"

"Yeah. That one," Aladdin said with a groan, laying back and pushing the heels of his palms against his eyes.

"I don't know, Al. Showing up out of the blue like that might not be the best idea," Genie said.

"What choice do we have?" Aladdin asked.

"Send to him first," Coth said. "One or two of us can ride to the Land of the Black Sands and get an audience with him. We'll go as your messengers and tell him the situation and ask him for sanctuary in your behalf."

"If he's in a bad mood you might never come back," Genie said.

"Then send the ones that'll stand a chance. Lars and Hans both have powers," Coth replied.

"The Land of the Black Sands has a mystical aura around it that detects magic the minute it enters," Genie said. "You'd be set on by mamluks before you could blink."

"Give us Carpet to fly over the mamluks," Mael stated. "I doubt they can fly."

"It might work," Aladdin said, musing over the plot. "But if he causes trouble, signal me somehow. Signal me and I'll be there. Maybe he'll hear me out, even if he keeps me alive just to gloat. We'll follow behind you to the outskirts."

"So, we're doing this then?" Hans asked.

"The sooner this rebellion is put down, the sooner you can get home to your pregnant wife," Justic stated. "But let me come with you. I'm ambassador, after all. I know how to handle delicate diplomatic situations like this. I can reason with him."

"Okay. Let's do it then," Jurgen stated.

"Thank you," Aladdin said. "I owe you guys everything for this."

"Unless you live through it, you don't owe us squat," Franz replied. He concernedly looked at Justic. "Be careful. Take care of baby Westergaard and angsty Westergaard there."

"Hey!" both Lars and Hans protested.

"I will," Justic said, glaring at them. He turned back to Franz. "If I don't survive, name your next child after me, will you?" Franz chuckled worriedly, cracking a weak smile.

"Carpet, you know where to go. Be careful," Aladdin said. "We don't know how Mozenrath's changed over the years. Expect anything, up to and including a walking skeleton if that gauntlet didn't stop at his arm." Carpet and Olaf both shuddered, exchanging looks. The Westergaard's grimaced, unsettled at the mental picture. Carpet quickly swooped over and picked up Justic, Hans, and Mael before disappearing in the direction of the Land of the Black Sand.

"So, we're following them?" Olaf said.

"When you're all ready," Aladdin confirmed.

"Ready schmedy, I'll have us on the outskirts in a flash!" Genie said.

"Easy, Genie, let us stock up and catch our breath first," Aladdin teased. Besides, he loved this garden oasis. The longer they could stay, the better.

Frozen

Carpet flew through the gloomy and dead desert, sand black as night. Lars was visibly shaking and fighting to keep his breathing even and calm. He'd broken out in a cold sweat the moment they'd crossed from yellow to black. Justic kept a grounding hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you good?" he asked. Mael shook his head. "That dark, huh?" he asked, grimacing. Lars let out a weak chuckle.

Hans's eyes were fixed ahead as he scanned for any sign of, well, anything. Wait. A shape was coming into view. He squinted and his eyes slowly widened as a spire on a domed roof began to peek out over the dunes. "Whoa…" he breathed as the dark and menacing shape of the Citadel came into view, and the gloomy and abandoned city that lay beneath. Had that place _ever_ teemed with life, Hans wondered? Had _anything_ here ever lived? Blue crystals began to glow.

"What are those?" Justic asked.

"Magic sensors. They're reacting to me and Hans and the Carpet," Mael answered. "If Mozenrath is there, he knows we're coming."

"Oh, this is so very bad," Justic said. He looked down and caught his breath, paling. His brothers looked too and gasped. Below them staggered shambling corpses that one by one began looking up at them and raising weapons or growling darkly and threateningly at what they couldn't reach. "It's zombie land," Justic tightly stated. "This is so creepy."

"Be on your guard and on your best behavior. We're in the realms of a necromancer now," Mael stated, and there was a faint inflection of fear and unease in his voice.

"Fire would stop these things, right?" Hans asked.

"Please don't tick him off, Hans," Justic pled. "They can't get us anyway."

Carpet set them down outside of massive doors. They looked up at them in wonder. After a long moment, Lars approached and knocked firmly. The sound echoed through the citadel and even outside of it. There was no movement. Down below, in the town, they could hear the groans and moans of the mamluks shambling towards the palace. "Should we knock again?" Hans whispered. He wasn't sure why he felt compelled to whisper, but he did.

"No. He knows," Lars answered. Soon the doors creaked open revealing a long, dark corridor. "Let's go," Lars murmured, starting forwards. Hans and Justic exchanged nervous looks and trailed after him with the magic carpet. Carpet flew ahead of them, searching for something. Soon it stopped by a door and pushed it open. It stiffened up in alarm before darting back towards them and getting behind.

"What, Carpet, what is it?" Hans urgently asked. Carpet pointed a tassel. They exchanged uneasy looks and cautiously pressed on. After a moment, Carpet tentatively flew ahead again, leading them towards the throne room. The rug stopped in front of the door he'd fled from. They approached, expecting to see something truly terrible inside. Nearer, nearer… Now. Taking a breath, they all pushed into the throne room and went on the defensive, mentally prepared for anything. Or so they thought. Instead, what they saw made their mouths drop.

"He's prettier than Kelin-Sel!" Justic blurted in disbelief before he could check his tongue.

Frozen

Hans clamped a hand over his brother's mouth, but it was too late. The door slammed behind them violently, locking in an instant, and they stared ahead with eyes wide in fear at the figure of a young man barely older than Aladdin, lounging on his throne and eyeing them chillingly. After a time he rose gracefully and continued to sum them up. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood. I've decided to take that as a compliment instead of an offence. Fortunately for you. Most who speak out of turn in my presence live to regret it. Or don't." To make a point he beckoned forth a mamluk. It came and knelt. The young man smirked. "It depends on what you call living," he finished, patting its head before sending it off. He turned to them. "I am Mozenrath, Lord of the Land of the Black Sands. And the only reason _you're_ still human is because you have that rug with you. You're aware of whose carpet that is, of course?"

"Your brother's," Justic answered without hesitation.

"Pray tell how you came about having it," Mozenrath icily said. "Theft? Murder?"

"He sent us to you as messengers," Justic answered.

"Too much a coward to come himself? No matter. He'll show up when he knows I have _you_ three," Mozenrath said, gauntlet lighting up. Immediately he channeled a blast towards them. Quickly Mael retaliated, conjuring a dark bear to take the hit for them. It roared in pain as the blast struck, and dissipated.

"We didn't come to fight," Justic calmly said. "We came with news."

Mozenrath stared in wide-eyed shock at Mael. "You have my attention," he soon said. He noticed, then, the fire burning in Hans's hands as he stood ready to back up his brother. After a moment, the young, old, however you looked at it, sorcerer sat. "You have my _undivided_ attention," he amended.

"Aladdin's life is in danger," Justic said.

"When isn't it? _I'm_ more interested in _this_ development," Mozenrath answered, gesturing to Lars and Hans.

"Assassins fill your brother's court. Not eight hours ago we were forced to flee the palace when a rebellious coup erupted and nearly cost all of us our lives," Justic said. "The people are defenseless without him, the army has been baited onto the side of the evil vizier, the…"

"And history repeats itself! How typical," Mozenrath cut off. "Tell me about these two!" he ordered, punching his armrest.

Justic glared. "Sorry, but you're going to have to get that from Aladdin," he answered.

"Oh am I?" Mozenrath said, standing up again.

"He's your brother," Mael said calmly.

"Your point would be?" Mozenrath replied.

"If he goes back, he'll die. If he tries to fix this alone or with just us backing him, he'll die," Hans said. "Look, we all get where you're coming from with the hate slash murder your flesh and blood thing, you have no idea how much we get it, but if you won't do this for him then do this for your pride. Look at it this way. They know his brother is the most powerful human sorcerer in the world and they _still_ went after him to try and kill him. What does that tell you?"

Mozenrath was quiet. "It tells you that they figure you're weak or a figment of the imagination or dead," Justic said.

"They'll learn the opposite is true soon enough when I go to claim Aladdin's throne in the wake of his 'unfortunate' demise," Mozenrath brushed off. He looked ponderous. "A whole army?" he soon said.

"Whether blackmailed, willing, or brainwashed we're not sure," Justic confirmed. "Aladdin was badly injured during the escape," he added. Mozenrath's body stiffened ever so slightly. There was a long, pregnant pause.

"Fatally?" Mozenrath eventually asked, tone a little quieter.

"You can see for yourself if you let us seek sanctuary with you," Justic said.

Again, there was silence. "Oh, why not?" Mozenrath finally relented. "It hasn't exactly been lively around here these last centuries. I could do with some excitement." He looked to Lars and Hans. "And some answers," he added slightly darker. Both Lars and Hans stayed wisely silent.

"There are fourteen of us including Aladdin, seventeen if you count Carpet, Genie, and Olaf," Justic said.

"We're having a party! Wonderful," Mozenrath said, clasping his hands together.

"Sarcasm or thinly veiled contempt?" Hans flatly asked.

"Take a guess," Mozenrath replied, glaring at him. Besides, Aladdin may have answers about these newcomers that they weren't willing to share with him.

"We'll deliver the news," Justic said. They turned to head out.

"Was he actually hurt?" Mozenrath said before they left. They glanced back. He wasn't looking at them, seemingly intently interested in a side wall.

"Had a close brush with decapitation, but other than that no. Unless he's been hurt in the time we've been gone," Justic soon replied. Mozenrath nodded. Was it Justic's imagination, or had Mozenrath's relaxed on hearing that? He didn't ask. It wouldn't be smart to. They left to inform Ali of the news.

Frozen

It wasn't long before they were in Mozenrath's throne room once again, all of them. Aladdin and Mozenrath were icily eyeing on another, suspicious and guarded. "Aladdin," Mozenrath finally greeted.

"Mozenrath," Aladdin replied.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Mozenrath said.

"Yeah. I'm aware. Painfully aware," Aladdin said.

Mozenrath glared. "And whose fault was that, I wonder?" he asked.

"Both of ours," Aladdin answered without missing a beat. "It wasn't like you tried to visit either," he said.

"Fair point," Mozenrath begrudgingly admitted. "But in my defense, I was public enemy number one in your little kingdom. Your warriors would have as soon killed me on the spot as let me pass."

"And in my defense, you would have just as soon killed _me_ on the spot as let me see you," Aladdin retorted. "It wasn't like after Sadira died, you…"

"Be very, very, very careful," Mozenrath icily threatened.

"I was in that place too, Mozenrath," Aladdin coldly said. "I was in that place too. At least I tried to reach out."

"For yourself or me?" Mozenrath replied.

"For both of us!" Aladdin shot testily. "We needed each other, whether you believe that or not! I wanted my brother, not my enemy. And you wanted to burn the world. I wasn't going to just stand by and let you." Mozenrath was quiet, avoiding looking at him in something reminiscent of a pout. Aladdin watched him a long moment, then bowed his head and swallowed painfully. "Do I want to know how many times you tried to take your life?" he finally asked.

Mozenrath scowled darkly, closing his eyes tight. Soon he looked back. "I tried for five-hundred years. I exhausted every option there was. What, are you going to lecture me? Tell me that I shouldn't have been so weak and should have lived in her honor and fought for life instead of trying to end it?" he answered.

"Eight-hundred years," Aladdin said. Mozenrath shot a sharp glare at him. "I tried for eight-hundred years to end my life," he said again. "Guess I have more determination than you even where it's detrimental, huh?"

Mozenrath stared at Aladdin a long moment, looking shocked. Eventually, he rose. "I'm sick of eternal life," he tiredly said.

"One day," Aladdin assured. "One day it'll end."

Mozenrath was quiet. "I'm through looking to the past. I'd much rather focus on the present and your magic wielding friends," he soon said, changing the subject.

"Technically only two of them are like that. Neither by choice," Aladdin said.

"Oh good. Maybe I'll actually get information out of you. They seemed adamant about not telling me anything," Mozenrath said.

"Then why should I tell you _for_ them?" Aladdin asked.

"Because they were also adamant you would do so. Some pathetic attempt, I suppose, to get me to open my gates to you. Curiosity, cats, that sort of thing," Mozenrath said.

Aladdin nodded. "Might be the incentive we need to actually talk," he flatly replied. Mozenrath wryly smirked and looked at their guests. "The rooms are up the first set of stairs. It won't take you long to find them, I'm sure. Make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you, my Lord Mozenrath," Caleb said, bowing.

"My Lord, is it? You know, I think I like him," Mozenrath said, eyes lighting up wickedly at the title the King had granted him. Aladdin rolled his eyes hopelessly, a fond smile pulling at his lips.

Frozen

Aladdin and Mozenrath walked in silence along the balconies of the Citadel. "I've missed you," Aladdin eventually said. "A lot. More than I thought I did. I feel like I once knew just how much I missed you, but I guess I kind of got used to being without you in time. Now seeing you again, talking to you…"

"I know," Mozenrath said, stopping to look out over his kingdom. Aladdin leaned on the railing, overlooking it with him. "Suddenly it all felt right. Normal…"

"Like for the first time in centuries, we could get something of our old lives back. We _have_ something of our old lives back… Maybe we shouldn't have let it go in the first place…" Mozenrath winced slightly guiltily. "Guess now would be kind of an awkward time for a hug?" Aladdin half-teased. Mozenrath kept quiet. "Yeah, figured," Aladdin said, sounding a bit disheartened.

"Who are they? The boys?" Mozenrath asked.

"The boys who are physically older than either of us?" Aladdin teased.

Mozenrath dryly smiled. "There's a bittersweet taste in that, admittedly," he replied.

Aladdin chuckled. Quiet again. "They're the royal family of a land called the Southern Isles, a land steeped in both Danish and Scottish roots, however _that_ worked out. I think… I think their father was Danish and their mother Scottish? It was something like that. Anyway, pretty sure it started out a Scottish land and then Denmark kind of usurped it and then it became a mashup and, well, it's complicated. I have no idea how it went down, but they could probably tell you."

"What do they identify as?" Mozenrath asked.

"Half of them identify as Scottish, half identify as Danish," Aladdin answered. "At least from what I could tell from our trip across the sea. The oldest and the youngest, they both identify as Danish primarily. I think Lars, the magic wielder who also goes by Mael, identifies as Scottish. So do the triplets and the twins. The rest stick with Danish. Not for any love of their dad though. Apparently he was a real piece of work."

Mozenrath grimaced. "I know the feeling," he dryly said.

"Yeah, guess you would," Aladdin said. "Anyway, I don't know a lot about them. I think they mentioned something about their father not being who he really was, while we were making our way through the desert, but they didn't really elaborate on what they meant. They're kind of mysterious."

"Like we became," Mozenrath said, smirking.

"Yeah," Aladdin answered.

"Tell me about the two with powers," Mozenrath said.

Aladdin hesitated, grimacing. "Hans I don't know a lot about. I think there was some mention of his being 'collateral damage' at some point, but again, they didn't go into much detail. He has control over fire. Lars is the one I know a bit more about. His powers, far as I understand it, were a curse that some wicked fae threw on him. Dark creature based with a side of seer… And they're killing him, consuming his mind and his physical strength… I don't think he has even five years left." Aladdin shifted uncertainly, then turned to Mozenrath. "Is there a chance you can you help him?"

Mozenrath was quiet, thinking. "What's in it for me?" he soon asked.

"The joy of doing a good deed?" Aladdin lamely answered.

"Try again," Mozenrath flatly said.

Aladdin thought. "He might… he might be willing to be your apprentice," he soon replied.

Mozenrath looked intrigued at this prospect. "Very well. If he impresses, I might think about it. _Might_ ," he soon said.

It was as good as Aladdin could get, so he nodded in agreement. "I'll talk to him about it tomorrow," he said. "He's worth it, Mozenrath. Lars won't leave you unimpressed."

"We'll see about that," Mozenrath replied. He was more than a little excited to see what this 'Mael' could do.

"In the meantime, can you help me keep an eye on what's happening to Agrabah? I'm worried about it," Aladdin said.

"That won't be a problem," Mozenrath replied, smiling and handing Aladdin a mirror. "It'll tell you whatever you need to know."

"Thanks," Aladdin said, tucking it away. He looked out over the land again. "Guess I should settle in," he soon said. Mozenrath nodded. Aladdin looked at him. "If the worst happens, and I don't make it out of this, I'm… I'm glad I got to see you again. And talk to you." Mozenrath stayed quiet. Aladdin sighed, bowing his head, and turned to leave. Suddenly he felt Mozenrath catch his arm and spun, ready to fight if this was an attack, only to find himself pulled into a tight hug. His eyes flew open in shock and for a moment he didn't even move he was so taken aback. Finally, though, he wrapped his arms tightly around his brother and closed his eyes. In that moment, it didn't even matter that they were arch enemies. Right here and now, for the first time in millennia, they were first and foremost siblings...


	4. The Plan

The Plan

Lars entered the archives cautiously and spotted Mozenrath pouring through a book, totally engrossed. He shut the door behind him quietly and stood, waiting to be acknowledged. "Lars, wasn't it? Or Mael. Whichever," Mozenrath said without looking up from the book.

Lars was quiet. "Aladdin said you wanted to see me," he soon replied.

"Aladdin," Mozenrath replied. He huffed, tossing the book over his shoulder to Lars. Mael caught it and checked what it was called. He felt immediately disturbed. It was a book on _them_. The Southern Isles and its royal family. "You know, he suggested something to me. One of the few times he actually made sense! He suggested _you_."

"Excuse me?" Mael asked incredulously.

"He suggested I test your worth and see if you'd make a halfway decent apprentice," Mozenrath replied. He looked Lars dubiously over. "I'm not convinced you would, but I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"I'm more than capable of holding my own," Lars replied, frowning.

"Are you now? We'll see," Mozenrath replied. Immediately he cast an attack at Mael. Mael turned swiftly into a dark bird, taking off into the sky and flying around the library and Mozenrath before morphing into a cheetah and racing at him with a roar, pounding on the sorcerer and bringing him to the floor before clawing him viciously across the face. Mozenrath yelped in pain before blasting him off and healing himself. "Keep your claws away from my face!" he insisted. He yelped as Mael took on the form of a dragon and breathed a swarm of bees. Mozenrath swiftly threw up a block that electrocuted the things, taking out most of them. Some got through of course. They stung painfully and Mozenrath was glad he hadn't had to tank the full swarm. He threw out a barrage of powerful blasts at Lars, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed. Lars took on the form of a bird again, dodging around them all before turning into a constrictor and wrapping himself around the sorcerer's body, squeezing powerfully. Mozenrath struggled, teeth gritted, and managed to get off a blast that made Lars hiss in pain, recoiling and reverting back to human form. He got up again in the form of a bear, knocking Mozenrath to the ground and chomping down on the sorcerer's gauntleted hand. Mozenrath shouted a curse in pain before lighting the gauntlet again and burning the bear's mouth. The bear roared in agony, falling back, and Lars took on a human form again, cursing and covering his mouth.

"I managed for a while at least," Mael said, grimacing in pain and disgust on tasting the blood in his mouth and seeing it on his hand.

"Alright. I stand corrected," Mozenrath said, getting up a bit shakily and grimacing at the red he saw now tinging his outfit. Sighing, he healed himself and then Mael. "You might be worth saving after all."

Lars stiffened on hearing this. After a moment he slowly and guardedly turned his head to face Mozenrath. "What?" he asked.

A wicked smirk crept across Mozenrath's face. "Perhaps you're worth saving after all," he repeated.

Mael was silent. "You can save me?" he finally asked, tone much quieter and more vulnerable than it had been before.

"More than likely," Mozenrath answered. "What is it? Some hobgoblin magic? Quaint, but not half as powerful as their sort would have you believe it is.

"He's a sprite and troll hybrid," Lars said.

"Even Better!" Mozenrath said. "Troll and sprite abilities and traits don't tend to play nice with one another. No wonder the miserable thing's as unstable as he is. As powerful as a blend of troll and sprite magic may be when used in tandem, the two sides tend to cancel one another out. One just needs the right… catalyst, and one would rend him near powerless. That's of course how you can stop him. Saving you? Now that's another game entirely. But as I said, that creature isn't half as powerful as he'd have you believe, and if you prove worthwhile, I'll have a vested interest in keeping you alive for my benefit."

Mael was quiet. "You want me a slave," he soon said, tone slightly hard.

"You _do_ have trouble with trust, don't you?" Mozenrath said, folding his arms and looking almost smug. "What's the matter? Daddy issues? Mommy ones? …Entire family...?"

"You're one to talk," Lars sharply snapped.

Mozenrath started and scowled. "My business with Aladdin is no one's but ours!" he defended.

"Then you'll forgive me for feeling the same about me and _my_ family!" Lars shot. The two glared at each other tensely for a long moment, daggers flying. Eventually, though, Mozenrath's smirk came back. Lars couldn't help but feel he'd revealed more than he wanted to. He wasn't sure how he'd done so, but it was… almost like Mozenrath had read him maybe?

"Touché," Mozenrath relented. "I'll tell you what. I'll train you a bit on how to conserve your power. It'll keep you alive and, well, sane, a few years more."

"I don't want a few years. Once I did. Not anymore. Now I want a lifetime," Mael answered, looking down and closing his eyes.

"I'll give you the chance to live a full lifetime!" Mozenrath replied. "You just have to show me you want it. No use saving someone who doesn't really want to be saved, after all. Or is that just your baby brother?"

"Keep Hans out of this!" Lars ordered protectively, dangerously stepping towards Mozenrath.

Mozenrath, arms folded, just smirked. "Very well. Now what do you say? Work with me and I'll work with you. We can fix… this," he said, gesturing up and down Lars.

For a moment Lars was quiet. "Alright," he finally relented. He hoped he didn't regret this.

Frozen

Magic clashed and flew every which way in the rarely used courtyard of the citadel. All the guests in said citadel watched from above in amazement. "Whoa. Your brother's actually holding up pretty well against Mozenrath," Aladdin said.

"Is Mozenrath really trying?" Iscawin flatly asked.

"Uh… in a way?" Aladdin replied, grinning sheepishly and shrugging.

"Yeah. Thought so," Iscawin replied. There was no way Mael could hold up against a guy who'd had thousands on thousands of years to master his craft, and had probably had his potential from birth, when Mael had only gotten his abilities in his youth. Soon Mael was knocked back to the ground with a powerful blast, and it was apparent he was out of the sparring match. Mozenrath approached him and helped him up before teleporting them both up to where their brothers, and Olaf and Carpet and Genie, were.

"That was so cool!" Olaf said when they appeared, beaming at them. Mael smirked, patting his head. Mozenrath eyed Olaf incredulously up before rolling his eyes at what he personally thought was a poor excuse for a familiar. The snow queen he'd read about, and been told of, could have done better.

"Yeah. Great. Now can we get on the subject of how to get Aladdin back on his throne so I can go home to my pregnant wife?" Hans said flatly and a bit impatiently. They'd been here for a couple weeks now in the citadel. Lars had made leaps and bounds in his control and the effort it took for him to use his powers, but Hans was getting antsy. He wasn't keen on this whole missing Elsa's pregnancy nonsense.

Aladdin and Mozenrath both grimaced and exchanged uneasy looks before turning back to him. "We've… been discussing possibilities," Aladdin said.

"Most of which end in death. Lots of death," Mozenrath replied.

"No, using the princes as cannon fodder was _all_ your idea," Aladdin stated. "You had a lot of ideas that made the princes into sacrifices. And me, for that matter."

"What can I say? I'm a visionary," Mozenrath replied. "If they worked out, and no one died, they'd be guarantees after all."

"You're a creep," Kelin-Sel flatly said to Mozenrath.

"I do what has to be done," Mozenrath answered.

"So why don't you go face off the rebels solo if you're so powerful?" Franz challenged, frowning at him.

"Because I also have a brain to spare. Unlike you," Mozenrath replied, tapping Franz's forehead.

"Hey! No one gets to put our brother down but us," Connyn protested, frowning.

"How adorable," Mozenrath replied.

"Kind of like the whole no one gets to defeat Aladdin except me thing," Aladdin said, smiling and folding his arms victoriously. Mozenrath blinked then scowled at him before folding his own arms and pouting.

"Can we focus on figuring out a plan that works, please?" Kelin-Sel put in. "I kind of want to get Hans back in time for Elsa's pregnancy too."

"Thank you!" Hans said to him.

Mozenrath frowned, glaring, then sighed. "Fine. There's one idea we pitched around a bit that could work."

"Okay, let's start there," Kelin-Sel said. "What is it?"

Aladdin shifted. "You remember when I said I met Hercules? And faced off against Hades and Jafar?" he tentatively began after a bit.

"Yes…?" Iscawin cautiously replied.

"Enough jumping around! Aladdin and I both know a way into the underworld. Hades so happens to have some powerful artifacts that could make or break this game for us. That's the cut and dry of it, so who's up for a trip to the Grecian land of the dead?" Mozenrath said.

The brothers stared at the two blankly saying nothing. Just stared. Aladdin and Mozenrath stared back, Aladdin uncertainly and Mozenrath challenging. It was a long moment of tension before finally Caleb spoke up. "You want us to go into the underworld… And steal from a god…"

"Precisely," Mozenrath replied.

"We might not have to steal!" Aladdin butted in quickly. "I mean, a deal could be worked out maybe. Right? The guy loves deals."

"You want us to go into the underworld and make a deal with a god?" Iscawin flatly said.

"At least it's not a deal with Death?" Kelin-Sel lamely offered, shrugging and giving a strained grin.

"The helmet of invisibility will get us into Aladdin's palace, Hades's bident will all but fight the battle for us. It's win-win!" Mozenrath said like he was pitching a sale. The brothers looked unconvinced. Highly unconvinced. Mozenrath's grin fell to a frown and he sighed. "Fine. We may have… a chance of obtaining other backup, but it may come back to bite us. Not you. Us."

"See, risking _your_ lives we _can_ do," Justic said, pointing to them. "Done."

"Thanks," Aladdin flatly said, frowning. He looked at Mozenrath. "Do you mean… _her_?"

"Mirage? Yes," Mozenrath answered. "And, if I can manage it, the shade of Jafar too. And we have your Genie who alone could have saved you, you realize?"

"No killing, remember?" Aladdin replied.

"When he was a slave," Mozenrath said.

"Even after. I think those rules are universal," Aladdin answered. "I could be wrong, though. Maybe he just plays it off that way. It might just be his moral compass. Which, might I add, I kind of share, so bringing in Jafar and Mirage? I'm not overly thrilled."

"That, brother, is why you're the one at risk of being overthrown and I am not," Mozenrath said.

"Really? And it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact all your subjects are shambling corpses under your complete control?" Jurgen said. Mozenrath gave him an ugly scowl and pointedly avoided answering that question. Aladdin grinned approvingly at Jurgen, who winked back.

"So what you're saying is we need to take a trip to Greece," Hans said, grimacing.

"It's not as long of a trip there as it was to get here," Aladdin offered. "Just across the sea. Carpet can make that in no time."

"And there are probably entrances to the Arabian and Persian Underworlds from here. We manage to swing an audience with someone of power, our trip could be cut in half," Lars said.

"No need. I can teleport us all right to the gates of hell without a second thought," Mozenrath said.

"Hell with two 'L's' or Hel with one?" Franz teased.

"Don't give me Norse humor," Mozenrath bit, frowning. "Are we ready? Good! Let's go." With a wave of his gauntlet a wall became a portal and they all gaped in awe as they found themselves staring at the doors to Hades, outside of which Cerberus lay sleeping.

"We need cake," Hans said.

"We have three Orpheus's," Kelin-Sel replied, smiling and pointing at Calcas, Connyn, and Coth. Hans gave him an approving grin, pleased his brother understood his references.

"The point is we have what we need! Now let's go," Mozenrath said. "The sooner I fix Aladdin's problem, the better."

"You're not fixing my problem! You're… _helping_ me fix my problem," Aladdin answered.

"Keep telling yourself that," Mozenrath replied, smirking smugly before entering the portal. Aladdin sighed, rolling his eyes hopelessly, and entered after him.

The others followed one by one. Olaf made to go too, but Franz stopped him. "Whoa, easy there little guy. I doubt even with the Genie's help you'd stand, and forgive me for this, a snowball's chance in hell," he said.

"But then I'll be all alone!" Olaf protested in dismay.

"Carpet isn't following either," Franz pointed out. Olaf turned. Carpet waved and the snowman brightened a little, though still seemed sort of disheartened.

"Okay," Olaf relented with a sigh. "Be careful guys."

"We will," Franz replied, smiling and patting his head before following the others.

Olaf and Carpet watched after them nervously and exchanged worried looks. "We could be spies, you know," Olaf offered. Carpet looked ponderous then nodded, scooping up the snowman and flying back towards Agrabah. Olaf laughed in delight. Wow. He liked Carpet. Anyone else would have tried to talk him out of risking his life to help Aladdin by spying, but Carpet was all for it. This was going to be so exciting!

Frozen

Jekyll examined Elsa. Anna was at her sister's side, grinning. And hoping the sorrow she felt wasn't showing in her face or eyes... "How am I doing, doctor?" Elsa asked, smiling fondly at the man.

Jekyll hummed, examining her a little longer before sitting up straight and smiling at her. "All seems well thus far, your majesty," he answered. "It appears as though both you and the developing infant are doing fine. There's been no discomfort? No bleeding?"

"No," Elsa answered.

"Good. Try not to stress yourself, allow your body plenty of rest and sustenance, and I see no reason anything should go wrong," Jekyll answered.

"Thank you, Henry," Elsa answered.

"This is so exciting!" Anna squealed, holding her sister's hands and squeezing them eagerly. Elsa grinned back then looked a bit sad. Anna winced, catching on, then sat next to her sister. "Hans _will_ be here for it. He wouldn't miss this for anything," Anna promised.

"He might not have a choice," Elsa replied with a sigh.

"If you should like, I shall send him letters to keep him updated. I have no doubts you are doing so already, but I'm sure he would like as much information as possible from not only you but your doctor as well," Jekyll said.

"Thank you doctor," Elsa replied, smiling at him.

"Very well. I shall tend to that soon enough. For now, I have a dinner date," Jekyll said.

"Ooh, Louise?" Anna sang.

Jekyll smirked fondly at the thought of her. "Yes," he confirmed. "I might as well monopolize as much of her time as I can before Franz returns."

"I'm loving this love triangle. Just saying," Anna said.

"I was unaware you became excited at the suffering of others," Jekyll bluntly replied, frowning at her.

"I'm not! I just… am curious about who'll come out on top?" Anna sheepishly replied.

"I'm not," Jekyll flatly answered. "And I'm sure Franz isn't either. But then again, he seems to live for drama, so perhaps I'm wrong."

Anna winced. "Henry, for what it's worth I probably won't be as… excited about it all when someone finally comes out on top," she said.

"I thank you for that," Jekyll answered, nodding gratefully and letting out a sigh. He turned to Elsa. "Now, my queen, you must rest. I've been told you haven't been sleeping as well as you should be."

"I'm worried about Hans," Elsa answered.

"I know, your majesty. We all are. But he'll be fine, and I should like for him to come home to find you and your baby healthy rather than exhausted and haggard," Jekyll answered, smiling.

"Of course. Enjoy your outing with Louise and Edvard, Jekyll," Elsa said. He bowed to her then left.

Elsa let out a tired sigh, composure falling to a look of exhaustion. Anna looked worriedly at her. "You should have told him you haven't been feeling well," she chastised.

"It's just a fever. It'll pass," Elsa assured, smiling.

"I don't know, Elsa," Anna replied uneasily.

"If it gets worse I'll talk to him. I promise," Elsa said, squeezing her sister's hands gently. "Can you take over for a bit while I nap?"

"Of course," Anna replied, perking up.

"Thanks Anna," Elsa replied, grinning and hugging her sister before sending her out. Elsa winced at the growing headache then sighed in frustration. She hated getting sick. Shaking her head, she lay down on the bed to go to sleep.


	5. The Otherworld

The Otherworld

Cerberus barely opened one of his eyes on each his heads when the two royal families walked passed. He in fact wagged his tail a bit before sighing through the nose and going back to sleep. Entering Hades wasn't the problem. Getting out would be. And making the deal with the guy. "So, what do we have to offer him deal wise here?" Franz asked.

"Crap all," Justic flatly replied.

"Way to be optimistic bro," Kelin-Sel said, rolling his eyes hopelessly.

"We'll figure it out when we find him," Aladdin said, looking around.

Iscawin looked over his brothers from behind and his stomach twisted inside. His brothers who had lost loved ones… They were so very quiet… Caleb, Lars, Rudi, Runo, Franz, Hans… Iscawin winced on remembering his mother, and suddenly he felt uninclined to speak too. Aladdin and Mozenrath kept muttering and strategizing, but the princes of the Southern Isles had stopped giving input, instead starting to look around for possible glimpses of… Well, enough said.

An outline of an eerie palace appeared in the distance. They stopped and just stared. "That's it," Aladdin finally said. "The castle of Hades."

"That. Is terrifying," Justic bluntly stated, eying it dubiously up.

"Welcome to the Underworld," Mozenrath replied, smirking and patting Justic's shoulder before pressing onward. Justic winced then followed with his brothers.

"Mozenrath?" Iscawin spoke up too quietly for his siblings to hear. Mozenrath turned curiously. "Will… will we see people we, um… know here?"

Mozenrath was silent. Soon he looked ahead again. Still silence. "The Underworld is divided into domains. Countries, in a way. Hades rules Hades, Hel rules Hel, Nergal rules Irkalla, and so on and so forth. Each domain corresponds with the places on Earth that subscribe to their pantheons, so no. It isn't likely."

"Oh…" Iscawin said quietly.

Mozenrath's jaw twitched slightly. "There's… a chance," he finally amended.

Iscawin shifted. "Not sure if I'd want to see anyway," he finally remarked. "But maybe _they_ would…"

Mozenrath was quiet. "Sometimes it's better not to," he finally answered. "Can you ever really let go then?"

"Did you let go by _not_ seeing her?" Iscawin asked.

Mozenrath let out a sigh, bowing his head. "No," he finally admitted. "I never let go." Silence again. "When we arrive at the castle, let Aladdin and I do the talking," he finally continued. Iscawin bowed his head and didn't press further.

Frozen

As expected, they were halted outside the palace by two eerie and skeletal looking guards who glared at them all icily. Mozenrath and Aladdin didn't speak, so neither did they. The guards began clacking at one another before stopping and fixing their eerie eyes on the group. A figure began to materialize behind them in a black smoke. The princes tensed up. As the figure took shape, their lips parted in fear and their eyes widened. The Grim Reaper. Thanatos!

"Oh shi…" Franz began before quickly Justic covered his mouth.

"It exists," Mael whispered in awe.

The Grim Reaper approached, scythe in hand as he came out in front of the skeletal guards. He eyed them all up silently. "What business do you have with Lord Hades?" Thanatos questioned.

"We're in the business of bargaining," Mozenrath replied. "We have a proposition for him."

Thanatos was quiet, watching them. Soon he turned and went back inside. None of them moved. A few minutes passed before the skeletal guards moved out of the way, allowing them access. They headed in together, cautiously looking around in case of a trap.

They entered a giant throne room and looked about in wonder. Hades wasn't seated on the throne, so where was…? Suddenly there was a loud explosion of fire, and all at once a figure appeared in front of them in a literal blaze of glory! "Mortals! On your knees and bow before my magnificence," the figure commanded, grinning wickedly.

"We didn't come here to bow to you, Hades. We came here to bargain," Mozenrath retorted testily as the others, say for Aladdin, gaped in horror and fear. The figure, Hades, scowled at the sorcerer darkly then started on seeing who he was. After a moment the flames cut out and the figure looked less than impressed.

"Oy vey, _this_ kid again. Great. What do you want, junior? I'm a busy god," Hades answered, plopping on his throne and looking exasperated.

"I want your bident and your helm of invisibility. Oh, and Jafar's temporary use," Mozenrath answered. Dead silence. Hades stared at them incredulously, Mozenrath stared defiantly back, Hades continued to stare incredulously, Mozenrath started to shift a bit uncomfortably.

"Uh huh. Jafar, helmet, and bident, huh? That's all?" Hades finally replied. Awkward quiet. "How about no," Hades replied, dragging out the no.

"Please. Your excellency, Agrabah's in danger of being vanquished. My life is hanging in the balance. I need to save my kingdom. I _have_ to take it back from the creep who wants to take it over and destroy everything I've worked for! …And I don't know if we can without your help…" Aladdin stepped in.

"And I care about some Arabian city why?" Hades asked. "Who do I look like, Nergal? Pain, Panic!"

"Yes, your excellency?" Panic scrambled to ask, saluting.

"You bellowed your fieriness?" Pain said, saluting as well.

"Do I look like Nergal?" Hades demanded.

"No sir, not at all sir!" they blabbered together.

Hades turned back to his guests. "See? You heard it here," he said.

"We're willing to make whatever bargain we have to," Aladdin said. "We don't want to steal your treasures, sir. We just want to save my home."

"Your home," Hades reiterated. "Doesn't explain why the Danish Scots over there tagged along." He looked to the Princes of the Southern Isles. "So what's the story? What's the reason you're getting involved in Arabian affairs? What, are you suddenly the new Britain?"

"We came because no one else would. He's our ally, or will be, thus we have a vested interest in his continued reign," Caleb answered.

"Uh huh. Cute, sweet, real precious. So, you come all the way from wherever the 'me' you're from, to help a potential ally whose kingdom's _resources_ you need. Resources you could get from his usurper easy as you could get them from him. See how this isn't adding up?" Hades said, leaning forward and entwining his fingers. "You don't need Aladdin. You need Agrabah."

They were quiet. Hades began to smirk like he'd achieved some kind of victory. "He's not just our ally. He's our friend," Iscawin cut in, sick of the look on the deity's face.

Hades hummed and leaned back. "Friend, huh? Okay, I'll play. Exactly how much is this 'friend' worth to you?" he asked.

"Enough that we're not leaving here, minus the helmet and bident and hopefully Jafar's shade, without a fight," Iscawin answered.

"Name your price, Hades," Caleb said. "I assure you we'll pay it. We only need them for a little while. They'll be returned to you, I swear it."

Hades's fingers drummed against each other contemplatively as he considered Caleb's words. A devious smile began to creep across his face. "Okay, okay we'll do it like that. Alright, king guy, so be it. Why don't you all go wander off? Take a tour of the Underworld or something. Get out of my hair a while whilst I… 'consider' my price." The princes looked skeptical. Even Aladdin and Mozenrath seemed on guard, not sure what to make of this.

"Very well," Caleb finally relented. He sensed they weren't getting more out of the deity than that. He bowed to Hades respectfully. Hades smirked, nodding, and they left without further words.

Hades watched silently as the group disappeared. "What are you planning?" a suspicious voice asked from near at hand. A woman's voice.

"Sephy, baby, relax. It's under control," Hades brushed off, turning to the woman with an 'innocent' grin. She glared at him. His grin twitched slightly and he nervously chuckled. She glared a little longer before turning and walking off to give him the silent treatment. "Seph, babe, come on. Persephone!" Hades called, going after her to try and beg for attention like the sorry sap she'd made him. Well, when it came to her at least.

Frozen

The royals looked dubiously at their tour guide. None other than Thanatos in Grim Reaper form looking less than impressed with any of this. "Seriously?" Hans asked.

"Seriously," Death flatly replied. "Keep up and shut up." Turning, he walked off in annoyance. Obviously he hadn't volunteered for this. The royals all exchanged looks, but followed nonetheless. For a while there was quiet. "What do you want to see?" Thanatos soon asked.

"Uh, Hel of course," Calcas replied. "See what we're in for in future."

"Think carefully about that. If you go there, it's going to get… painful," Thanatos warned.

"How so?" Coth wondered

Thanatos gave them a dubious look. "I know full well you've lost many to me," he said. The brothers all froze. Aladdin and Mozenrath glanced at them, Aladdin in concern and Mozenrath in curiosity.

"Maybe this tour can wait," Iscawin finally spoke up.

"Take us there," Franz immediately said, expression set.

There was a moment's quiet. "The ones _you're_ looking for would be here, not there," the Grim Reaper finally replied. Franz stiffened, going pale as his breath caught in his throat. Devastation crossed his expression. He looked like he'd been struck.

"Wait, why?" Justic demanded sharply of Death.

"Because _that's_ where she died, and _that's_ whose jurisdiction her home country is under," Death answered. Franz looked about ready to crumple in grief. If she and her child, _his_ child, were here, and he would be elsewhere… It meant there would be no hope of seeing them ever again…

"She was his wife. She gave birth to his son," Justic hissed through gritted teeth, fists clenched. "You can't just separate them like that!"

Thanatos turned to Franz, who looked suddenly miserable. "This is not a topic for conversation right now. You see them now, or you see them later, it's up to you." Franz was silent, willing himself not to cry, but tears slipped from his eyes regardless… He hated them for it… "Later it is, then," Thanatos said. Best let him compose himself and figure out what he would say. "Now, still so enthusiastic about visiting that place?" The rest were suddenly very quiet too. "There are other kingdoms to visit," Thanatos soon said with a relenting sigh.

Rhun shifted uncomfortably and grimaced. He looked up at Thanatos. "There was… a Duke and his son… The Duke of Cumberland." A look of pain flashed across Hans' face. "Where… where would that be…?"

Thanatos was quiet. "Avalon," he finally answered. They all started, looking up with wide eyes.

"Avalon? As in King Arthur's Avalon?!" Rhun exclaimed.

"The very one. Also known as Tir na Nog, Annwn, and Tech Duinn, amongst others. It varies by the region, but it's all the same thing. I just collectively call it the Otherworld. It's the all-encompassing name of the whole place. Joint rulers and everything."

"Take us to it," Hans answered quickly enough to surprise Thanatos. If Aaron and the Duke were there… He had to see them. The deity cocked his head curiously, but then nodded.

"We'll be here when you're ready," Aladdin said, reaching out and placing a hand on Caleb's shoulder.

Caleb looked back at him a moment, then nodded. "You should go with your brother to Irkalla. Find those you loved… Maybe it will help you," he said.

"Or maybe it'll kill all the fight we have left in us once and for all," Aladdin answered.

"It pains me to say it, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to side with Aladdin on this one," Mozenrath agreed.

"What if seeing them instead gives you all the reason in the world to _keep_ fighting?" Iscawin challenged.

Aladdin and Mozenrath started and exchanged conflicted looks. Aladdin looked back at him. "Maybe you're right," he admitted. He turned to his brother. "Mozenrath?" he said. Mozenrath frowned, glaring guardedly at him. "I… I'm going to Irkalla and Duzakh." Mozenrath started and suddenly looked very uncomfortable, no doubt debating the course of action to take for himself. "I need to see her, and I think… I think you need to go too… I won't make you, if you don't want to, but…"

"I'll go," Mozenrath said quietly. "I'll go with you." Aladdin nodded. Quietly the two slipped away from the all-encompassing god of death and the princes of the Southern Isles, and made their way towards Nergal's realms. They knew the way well enough.

"Follow me," Thanatos commanded, leading the Southern Isles princes onward towards the Otherworld...

Frozen

"I've read that the fair folk have connections to Tir na Nog," Rhun remarked to Thanatos as they crossed into the realm, and shortly found themselves surrounded by an eerie yet beautiful forest. Otherworldly, in fact.

"Something like that. If you must know, the elverkonge, which means…" Grim began.

"King of the elves," Kelin-Sel, startled at the use of the Danish term, cut off. "We know. Danish is our native language as I'm certain you're aware."

"Yes, the elf king, is often portrayed as a force of death in Germanic folklore. It isn't entirely inaccurate. He is… connected to the Otherworld, in a strong sense, and in some tales fulfills a role similar to that of Hermes, guiding the deceased here. Mostly children. A sort of… gentle taker, if you will," Grim said. "He and his people have a place here they can come to and live when the surface becomes a hassle."

"Who rides there so late through the night dark and drear? The father it is, with his infant so dear. He holdeth the boy tightly clasp'd in his arm, he holdeth him safely he keepeth him warm," Lars quoted from a poem he'd read once. "'My son, wherefore seek'st thou thy face thus to hide?'; 'Look, father, the Erl-King is close by our side! Dost see not the Erl-King, with crown and with train?'; 'My son, 'tis the mist rising over the plain.'"

" _Oh come thou dear infant, oh come thou with me! For many a game I will play there with thee. On my strand, lovely flowers their blossoms unfold. My mother shall grace thee with garments of gold,_ " a voice whispered softly in response, seeming to come over the wind.

They all literally yelped, quickly getting into a defensive circle and drawing their weapons, looking quickly around with eyes wide. "What the hell?!" Franz freaked.

Death smirked. "He senses you. He senses our intrusion," he cryptically answered. The brothers looked quickly at him and fell utterly silent. "Keep quoting," he prompted.

"Do we want to?" Coth suspiciously asked, scanning the underworld forest keenly.

Grim chuckled and said, "'My father, my father, and dost thou not hear, the words that the Erl-King now breathes in mine ear?'; 'Be calm, dearest child, 'tis thy fancy deceives; 'Tis the sad wind that sighs through the withering leaves.'"

The wind picked up, blowing around them. Again, the voice whispered, closer this time. Eerily closer. " _Wilt go, then, dear infant, wilt go with me there? My daughters shall tend thee with sisterly care; my daughters by night their glad festival keep, they'll dance thee, and rock thee, and sing thee to sleep._ "

"'My father, my father, and dost thou not see, how the Erl-King his daughters has brought here for me?'; 'My darling, my darling, I see it aright, 'tis the aged grey willows deceiving thy sight,'" Lars murmured.

The whisper once more, a shadowy figure appearing high up in the forest that seemed human but at the same time anything but… " _I love thee, I'm charm'd by thy beauty, dear boy! And if thou'rt unwilling, then force I'll employ._ "

"My father, my father, he seizes me fast, for sorely the Erl-King has hurt me at last," Lars said, staring at the shadow.

"The father now gallops, with terror half wild, he grasps in his arms the poor shuddering child; he reaches his courtyard with toil and with dread… The child in his arms finds he motionless, dead…" Hans softly and sombrely finished, staring at the figure as well. Slowly it vanished.

"Will he harm us?" Calcas uneasily asked.

"Not while I'm here. Perhaps not even if I were gone," Thanatos replied, continuing onward. "But to be safe, keep close… He's still there…" They looked around uneasily and could see nothing, but they weren't about to question the words. They stayed close to the Grim Reaper... Every so often they'd catch a glimpse of a white stag watching from the woods…

Frozen

They came to a lake and looked out over it. In the distance was a castle, or an appearance of one. "Look into the lake," Thanatos directed. They did so. The reflection inside was not the reflection of the place they were in… But it was beautiful, wherever it was. Stunning. "Now you've seen into Camelot," the Grim Reaper said. They looked quickly at him, eyes wide.

"Camelot? But that can't be. Camelot is just a legend," Rhun said, looking back into the water, uncertain. "And even if it existed, long ago it vanished. No one knows where it even might have been."

"Yet there it is. It's still out there," the Reaper said. "Hidden, protected, in ruins… The lake you see reflected, and the forest…"

"It's the lake of the lady. The place where… where King Arthur received Excalibur and the magical scabbard," Mael said, eyes wide and awed. He was honestly starting to get quite excited. More than they'd seen him for goodness knew how long. "It's really out there? It exists?!"

"Don't you expect to be finding it now. It's… in reserve, protected from desecration and intrusion," Death said. "Who knows, maybe you'll get the honor, but don't hold your breath… It waits for its king to return…"

"Its king's been dead for upwards of a thousand years, if not more," Jurgen flatly said. "He's not coming back."

"In old legends it was actually often rumored he would return in a time when Britain—or perhaps it was Europe—was in great need," Mael said.

"He's dead," Franz backed flatly, as cynical as Jurgen was about it.

"Sure. Let's go with that," Thanatos said, grimacing. They all looked at him with eyes bugged wide in shock and awe, all but begging for elaboration. Grim blinked blankly then frowned. "It's complicated," he said. "Just don't ask." They continued to stare. He shifted a bit uneasily and hardened his expression. "It's real, real, _real_ complicated," he said flatly. Still no relenting. "For the love of… just get in the boat!" he shot, pointing at a boat not far. They frowned, unimpressed with the response, but nonetheless obeyed, piling into the boat. The Reaper climbed in and pushed off, steering them across the lake towards the island with the castle.

"Hey, what would happen if we just jumped in there?" Justic asked.

"Don't. Even. Think about it," Grim warned.

"Something bad?" Connyn asked.

"Oh my god, is it a portal to Camelot?!" Calcas exclaimed hopefully, leaping up. "If I leap in will I come out wherever the heck it is?!"

"That's it! Hypnos!" Thanatos shouted.

"The Sand…" Calcas began before wavering as fatigue overtook him. "Man…?" he breathed before collapsing into the boat fast asleep, along with every other Westergaard prince who seemed like they might end up being more trouble than they were worth. It left literally just Caleb and Kelin-Sel awake. Kelin-Sel blinked blankly and turned towards the lake curiously.

"Try it. I dare you," Thanatos said darkly. Kelin-Sel stiffened and sat back down, quickly going on his best behavior.

Frozen

It wasn't long before the boat reached the island. The princes who'd been put to sleep slowly began to come back to consciousness and were soon groggily looking around. "Get out of the boat. All of you. And behave," Caleb said, frowning at them seriously. Grumbling, they did so. They looked ahead at the trail they'd walk, and suddenly became much graver. It felt… sombre in this place. Dark, lonely… Forsaken…

"I thought Avalon was a place of healing and of beauty," Lars whispered. He didn't know why he'd whispered, he didn't have to, he'd just felt… compelled to, in a way.

"It is, but you've come at a time when… Never mind. It's a long story," the Reaper said, leading them down the path.

"We have time to hear it," Hans said as they followed, enthralled with this place.

Grim thought for a long moment. Soon he sighed. "The penalty for treachery has always been a steep one. Most often death, usually following a period of prolonged and agonizing torture... The worst of punishments were reserved for those who attempted to betray or assassinate their kings..." he said.

"Mordred," Iscawin said, getting an idea of where this story might be headed. "This has to do with Mordred."

The Grim Reaper nodded. "Mordred was worse. It wasn't some wicked king he tried to depose, it was the greatest one the land had ever seen. It wasn't an enemy ruler, it was his own father. He wasn't just doing a job, he was his own employer. He didn't destroy just his sire, he destroyed _everything_. There were one-hundred-fifty Knights of the Round Table. You could count on one or two hands the number who survived his manipulations and deceits and plots all the way through to the end… But they were too broken to ever repair after Camlann…"

"It wasn't all on Mordred! He was a pawn of his mother's, brainwashed by that-that _psycho_ woman!" Hans said.

"You're right. He was manipulative because he'd been manipulated, he used others as pawns because he'd been used as a pawn, he deceived because he'd been deceived, and the damage that was done to him mentally and emotionally… It became nigh irreversible, so deeply ingrained within him that some argue it was a spell put upon him that twisted him and warped him into what he became," Thanatos said. "And by the time he helped put an end to Morgause, he was too lost to be brought back… Morgan took over after her sister's death, and if he hadn't already been doomed by then, he was doomed after… He went unpunished in life, and so there was devised a way to punish him in death, if death is what you can call what happened to King Arthur and his Knights."

They were silent. "What happens to him?" Hans finally dared ask, voice quiet and upset. Kelin-Sel, sensing his brother's distress, moved nearer to him and gently nudged against him. Hans, he knew, had always in some way identified with Mordred. Hans glanced up at him then down again.

Thanatos paused, looking down. They stopped uncertainly, looking up at him. "He… he was allowed to live," he soon said. They started, gasping.

"What?" Hans asked.

"And die. Again and again and again," Thanatos said, turning to Hans. "Awaken in another time period altogether in an unknown world, live in suffering and grief and hate, die in agony. Horrible, horrible agony. Awaken in another time centuries later yet again, emerge in yet another unknown world, live in suffering and grief and hate, die in horrible agony. Wash, rinse, repeat, over and over, unable to change his fate, unable to change his path even though sometimes he would try so hard… He would try to be a good person, try not to hear… to hear his mother's song in his head… Try not to dream and remember and hate... Try to forget… He never could… When he emerged into a new world, it was mostly suicide that took him from it. It would never be instant, no matter what he attempted. Throw himself from a building, every bone broken but still left alive and left to wither and die in agony alone. Things like that. Sometimes it was suicide by crime, usually ending in execution or on occasion torture. The times when he awakened in another time, and chose to let fate consume him instead of attempting to fight it, his life would end in torture. Awaken, live a life not worth living—one consumed in anguish and regret—'die' in agony. Awaken, live, 'die'. An odd fate, really. To be punished with life..."

They were silent. "Why is the court so gloomy?" Caleb finally asked.

"Because… because they still loved him…" Thanatos said. Moren closed his eyes, feeling like he'd been struck. Instantly he could identify with the feeling. He wasn't the only one to feel like that... More than one set of eyes drifted subtly to the silent Hans. "They still loved him, and Arthur _begged_ to have him returned to him instead of anything else, but the deities joint-ruling this region of the underworld were not so… forgiving… They fought for him in the Otherworld, Arthur and his knights, and to the last man—Arthur himself—they were put down, but the young king stood firm and wouldn't let him go. He _wouldn't_. He wouldn't let them take him, and clung to Mordred with all his might as they tried to rip him away… And then came the fairy prince, half-fairy rather, in the company of the elfin king and the fairy queen, and they bargained with the Morrigan and with the others who joint-ruled this realm, and an arrangement was reached."

"What arrangement?" Coth asked quietly.

"That is not my business to tell," the Grim Reaper replied. "It was… typically fae. Kind but unkind, cruel but gentle, merciless but merciful… And it isn't yours to hear it in more detail than I've already given."

Frozen

For a moment there was silence. "There was a baby… I-I murdered his parents, but him… I couldn't hurt him… I took him and brought him to an orphanage and I gave him a name," Hans quietly said after a bit. He didn't need to say the name for the others to realize what it had been.

"Hmm… Then pray you die before he comes of age, or all he is and was will rain down upon you like an untethered hurricane, a hellish nightmare," Thanatos stated.

Hans quickly looked at him, eyes wide. "Wait, wh-what are you saying?" he asked.

Thanatos looked forward, not answering, and parted a hanging vine curtain, revealing the castle in full. They were struck dumb to see it, mouths agape. "Things have been… lighter, as of late… I'm of the opinion it may be due to your friend and his father's arrival. It turns out he was quite the fan of Arthurian legend indeed. His enthusiasm was enough to crack a smile out of even the most stone-faced of them, and his father's shock and delight almost matched it. When the Duke saw his wife, and his son saw his mother, all else paled in comparison, and the land began to brighten up again. It's a slow recovery phase, but it's there."

"Implying this wave has happened before," Rudi—Rhun—pointed out. "Did the gods of this place realize they were punishing Arthur and his knights too when they determined Mordred's fate?"

"None of the knights were completely innocent in that time either," the Reaper solemnly answered. They winced at the implications. "They had a nasty habit of turning on, and or accidentally killing, one another even _without_ Mordred's manipulations in the picture. Sometimes."

"Aaron… It would _be_ him to cut the darkness, wouldn't it? A little ray of sunshine, a picture of goodness and innocence in the gloom…" Hans said, a sorrowful smile crossing his face as he felt tears threatening his eyes. He swallowed painfully. "He shouldn't have gone like he did…"

Rudi became utterly silent. "He certainly cut _our_ darkness," he finally said, voice wavering a bit. Runo—Duach—reached out, firmly taking his twin's shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly. Rudi gave Runo a grateful look, nodding.

"Let's continue. Your friend and his parents await," Thanatos said, walking towards the castle. They followed him closely, eyes fixed on it in wonder and eagerness.


	6. In the Court of King Arthur

In the Court of King Arthur

( **A/N:** Some dialogue choices, and attitudes, for the Knights of the Round table are a throwback to my Shrek series that actually centers around King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table [sans most ye olde speak], so initially their personalities may seem a bit out of place. It's gets serious pretty quick, though. And melancholy. For anyone interested in checking out my Shrek series [would really appreciate it], the first book is called _King Arthur's Knights 1: The Once and Future King_.)

"I want to know what you're planning for those men," Persephone said to Hades, confronting him directly with arms folded and eyes narrowed.

"Seph, babe, not planning a single thing! It's all coming together nicely _without_ me helping it along," Hades replied smugly.

"What's going to happen, Hades?" Persephone demanded, eyes narrowing more.

"Hey, take a chill pill okay? I'm handling it. They'll _get_ their happy ending. _If_ they stand by their word," Hades said.

"What's happening, Hades?!" Persephone snapped, not in a mood to be toyed with.

"Whoa! Easy Proserpine. Sheesh. Look, this little deal that's coming through isn't in your hands or mine. It's in the cards. It's going down. It's whether or not it _stays_ down that's the bargain," Hades said.

"I don't like the way you're phrasing this, sweetie," Persephone all but growled.

"Where's your trust in your hubby hon, huh? Come on, cut me a break. I've got this all under control," Hades said, smirking and tenting his fingers. With an angry shout, Persephone turned and stormed out in agitation. She hated it when he kept her guessing. And loved it at the same time.

Frozen

They approached the large doors, awestruck. Thanatos parted his hands in front of himself, throwing them open and revealing a long, dark hall that seemed to stretch on entirely too far. Like something from a nightmare. "It… warps depending on the overall mood," he said by way of excuse. "The mood is glum, so this is what we're faced with. The closer we come to the throne room, though, the brighter it'll get. That's where King Arthur holds his court, and where…"

"Where Aaron and the Duke and Duchess of Cumberland will be," Hans said. Rudi bolted down the hallway, Hans hot on his heels.

"Hold it!" Thanatos said, appearing in front of them and stopping them. "Let _me_ do the introducing." They winced, looked like they were going to argue, but then relented, nodding. Thanatos nodded back and turned, leading the way at a quicker pace to compensate for their impatience.

Sure enough, the closer they came to the throne room the brighter the palace seemed to become. Not by a lot, but by enough that the difference was plain. Hallways and doors were brighter, warmer, more inviting, and nearing the throne room they could hear laughter. Quiet, yes, but laughter nonetheless. Thanatos's appearance became a more human one, a more comforting one. He motioned for them to wait and went inside. The laughter died, and the halls seemed to start to darken a bit. The princes and king looked uneasily around.

Inside the throne room, Thanatos faced the king who was staring at him tensely. "Your majesty, Arthur, I've brought guests. They've come to the underworld seeking Hades's staff and helmet to help in a battle for the land of Agrabah. And to visit those that were lost to them," he said.

"Why are they here?" Arthur asked, visibly confused. Everyone who'd cared for him and his company were long dead.

Thanatos looked towards the boy seated by Arthur's throne with his father and mother. "For him," he answered, pointing at the child. "You know them, page boy."

The child immediately perked up, curious. "I do?" he asked.

"You do," Thanatos said. "Thirteen nobles, a king and all twelve of his younger brothers."

"Thirteen brothers?! From one woman?" one of the knights exclaimed, flabbergasted. "That's more than Lot and Pellinore birthed combined!"

He yelped as he was hit up the back of the head by another knight, who glared darkly and warningly at him. "Guard your tongue!" said other knight sharply and angrily warned.

"It's Hans and Rudi!" the page boy cheered, leaping up.

"Aaron?" Arthur asked, curious.

"They're my friends! I didn't know their brothers, but I knew them. They were prisoners in Cumberland that my father locked away during a war, when the mirror was corrupting him. I made friends with them, though, and protected them from father and from the psycho torturer. They came here? To see _me_?" Aaron said.

"Yeah, kid. Yeah," Thanatos replied.

"Oh wow, I can't wait!" Aaron said. He paused, frowning, and shifted. "Are… are they upset…?"

Death was quiet. "They will be," he soon said.

"Oh…" Aaron said, bowing his head a bit sadly. When they left, he realized. "Will it be easier on them if they know I'm happy here?"

"No. I _wish_ it worked like that… It doesn't…" one of the knights answered for the Reaper, looking sadly over at another.

"Not for you, perhaps, but it's different for everyone. Maybe for them it _will_ feel alright," the Duke of Cumberland spoke up, taking his son's hand and reassuringly squeezing it.

Thanatos looked at Arthur. "May I?" he asked.

"Why are you asking _me_? You're the god," Arthur replied. "I sit upon this throne for appearance's sake, not because I have even one iota of power in this…"

"Literal hellhole?" one of the knights flatly said.

" _Thank_ you, Gareth," Arthur sarcastically replied through gritted teeth, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut, shaking his head hopelessly. Really?

"No trouble," Gareth replied equally as dryly.

Arthur shot him a glare and rolled his eyes. He sighed, leaning back. "Show them in," he said in resignation, waving his hand.

Thanatos bowed and left to fetch the princes. He closed the door behind him and looked at Caleb. "The king will see you now."

Frozen

In their regular arrowhead formation, the thirteen princes entered the throne room, all the knights watching guardedly as they approached the king seated on his throne with Aaron, the Duke of Cumberland, and the Duchess of Cumberland next to him. "Aaron!" Rudi exclaimed, looking ready to shoot ahead. Runo stopped him with a warning glare, holding out his arm. Rudi winced and stopped, looking longingly towards the boy, who was all but hopping up and down in wide-eyed excitement.

"My liege," Caleb greeted Arthur, kneeling.

"Your majesty," Arthur greeted, bowing. "From what land dost thou hail?"

"My kingdom is known as the Southern Isles. It is a land whose roots are steeped in both Danish and Scottish history," Moren stated.

"Merry be, the Danes are here. Let's party," the knight named Gareth unenthusiastically said, waving a finger casually in the air and rolling his eyes. A few of the others—who they were willing to bet had Danish in them or were Danish—shot him dirty looks.

"How fares Scotland, and how didst it come to be that both it and Daneland possessed these 'Southern Isles' so as to fight over them?" one of the knights asked. "They are two kingdoms far apart, and wouldst not easily clash over land, so great a distance it is that separates them."

"Carados, King of Scotland," Lars deduced. "Your majesty." He bowed and Carados bowed back.

"I thought it was Caradoc Briefbas," Jurgen said.

"It's believed by some that they were one and the same," Lars said. And since no one was protesting, he would assume it was so, though it wasn't a certainty he supposed.

"Its history is… complicated. Even between we thirteen, half of us identify as Scots and the other half as Danes. Our mother was Danish, father was Scottish," Caleb began.

"Huh? I thought dad was half of both," Hans said. That's what he'd told Elsa, at least.

"It's a possibility he had Danish on his mother's side, but I'm of the opinion he didn't," Caleb said. "Nor does it have much bearing on our history whether or not it's so. Denmark desired to possess the Southern Isles wholly. The Danes were the majority there and determined it was in their right to possess it. However, Scotland wanted to maintain a foothold in the islands, not willing to give them up. Father, Scotland's king in the wake of his father's death, acted and paid a visit to Denmark to court the Danish princess, our mother, but her parents would not marry her off to a king, so he identified himself as a nobleman. Marrying a nobleman gave mother the control and power. Her husband would be a mere consort, if that. However, if she married a king, _he_ would be the one with the power, and Denmark's plan to annex the Southern Isles would fall through. It wasn't until after they married that father revealed what he was. Denmark was outraged, Scotland was victorious, and the Southern Isles remained the territory of both lands," Moren narrated.

Carados listened intently. When Moren finished, he quietly took it in. "Gramercy," he finally said, bowing his head again. "'Tis… well to hear news of the world now."

"Prithee tell thine names," Arthur said.

"My name is Caleb Moren Westergaard," Moren answered. "Jurgen Meilic is the second-born, then Lars Mael. After him there is Rudi Rhun and Runo Duach, twins. After they came Justic and Franz Neb. Born to our mother after Franz were the triplets, Calcas, Connyn, and Coth, great musicians each one. Then…"

"Musicians? Verily?" a knight asked, all but leaping up and looking more than a little excited. "So am I!"

"Really?" Calcas asked, perking up instantly and grinning with his brothers.

"Aye! Tristan and I chief among the musicians here. I should love to hear thee play, would my king allow it," he said.

"If he should allow it, we'd be honored!" Connyn excitedly said.

"Who else can say they played in King Arthur's court?!" Coth giddily added, all but hopping up and down.

"Might we focus please?!" Arthur demanded. The knight frowned at him but sat back down nonetheless. Arthur turned to Caleb. "I apologize for Lamorak's… enthusiasm. 'Tis been too long since last musicians came to us here."

"There is no need to apologize, my liege," Moren said. "After the triplets there was born Kelin-Sel, and after him Iscawin. After Iscawin came the youngest of us, Hans Christian Westergaard."

"What sort of names are Kelin-Sel and Rudi Rhun?" one of the knights dubiously asked.

"What sort of name is Daniel of the Blossoming Meadow?" another retorted.

"Oh for... Why dost thou insist on attacking me through mine brother, Galihoden?!" the first one shot sharply.

"Because thou couldst care less if I attacked thee, Brunor," the other, Galihoden, replied. "I go after Daniel, though, and you start seeing red. I'm sure Daniel doesn't mind being the scapegoat, do you Dan?"

"Actually I…" a third timidly began.

"See? He dost not care," Galihoden cut off. The one named Daniel blinked then sighed hopelessly, shaking his head.

The princes of the Southern Isles exchanged dubious looks. This… wasn't quite what they'd expected from the order of the Round Table. They bickered like siblings! Oh wait, that was what they were said to be; as close and dear to one another as brothers. Okay, that explained a lot. They turned back to Arthur. "My liege, please, allow us to speak to your page and his parents," Hans pled.

"Go on," Arthur said, nodding to an excited looking Aaron and his watchful parents. Aaron booked it across the room.

Frozen

Rudi and Hans broke formation, racing to meet him, and the boy all but threw himself into their arms. "Hans, Rhun, you're here, you're really here! I'm so sorry I left like I did. I didn't want to hurt you or devastate you. I just, I couldn't stay. I tried so hard," he said, starting to choke up.

"Stop it, stop! Enough. No more talk of that," Rhun pled desperately, gently running his fingers through the boy's hair. "Don't speak of it ever again. It doesn't matter, it's over. It's okay now."

"We know you tried, Aaron, we know. We couldn't have asked you to do anything more," Hans said. "And we couldn't have wished for better, you ending up in the place of heroes."

"It was a mercy of the king, sirs. He heard from the Lady of the Lake what had befallen me, when he saw the Grim Reaper guiding me here, and asked her. When she told him the story he asked for me specifically and asked that he bring my mother too to sit with Queen Guinevere and her ladies in waiting. The Lady of the Lake wasn't going to listen at first, but then Lancelot backed Arthur up and she agreed, and now here we are. He asked for father too," Aaron replied.

"What might I say? Thou art without question among the gutsiest of children I hath yet to see," a knight said. They presumed Lancelot, judging by his coal black hair that looked like it wanted to naturally curl but had been styled so it wouldn't.

"We're so happy for you," Rhun said in a near-whisper, voice breaking as he gently petted the boy's hair. "To see you here and well and alright…"

"In King Arthur's court no less," Hans said with a watery laugh. His grin fell, and he pulled Aaron close again. "Oh Aaron… I'm so sorry we couldn't save you…"

"It's okay," Aaron assured

"I can never apologize enough for what you two went through in my land," the Duke spoke up.

"Don't… talk about that. Please," Rhun said, shuddering at the memories. "It's water under the bridge now… We've forgiven you."

"This is your mother, Aaron?" Hans said, looking at the woman.

"Yeah," Aaron said, grinning lovingly back at the woman. She smiled softly at him, tears in her eyes.

"She's beautiful," Rhun said.

"More than I could have ever imagined," Aaron said, nodding so seriously it was almost funny. Almost.

"Your father is a fortunate man," Hans said.

"So are you. I mean, you ended up with Elsa, right?" Aaron asked.

Hans smiled softly at the thought of her. "Yes," he answered. "She's pregnant now."

"Wow. You're going to be a dad! Hey, if it's a boy, can you make its middle name my name? I don't want to share a first one with him," Aaron said, grinning.

"There a reason for that?" Hans asked with a laugh.

"Well, if you come visit me here again, or when you finally… Anyway, when you do, and you bring your son to meet me, I don't want it to be too confusing," Aaron replied, grinning teasingly.

Hans's smile fell. "I… don't think I'll be able to see you after… well, that. I mean, Hel and the Otherworld and just…" he began.

"Talk to the right sources and you'll be fine," Aaron replied. "I don't think you'll have any trouble being granted the right to visit here sometimes. It's possible. I mean, half these knights shouldn't even technically be in Avalon. Palomides, Safir, and Segwarides should be in Irkalla, a few of them should probably be in Hel's realm, some in an African underworld, some in Hades… You get the picture."

"He has a point," Mael remarked.

"Very well. Then if it's a boy his middle name will be Aaron, not his first. I'd originally planned for it to be the first, but you make a good argument," Hans said, smiling affectionately. Aaron grinned up at him then back at his father and mother.

Frozen

"What more wilt thou shareth with me?" Arthur asked Caleb, looking at him. "About you and your brothers."

"There's little to tell of myself," Caleb answered. "Jurgen is a pirate. In fact, he's the pirate king, sailing under the name Meilic. Lars is, or was, the torturer. He _is_ an avid historian and very good at writing poetry…"

"Merry be!" a knight said enthusiastically, perking up at this and looking immediately more interested. "Verily am I also a poet."

"Down Palomides," another said.

"Rhun is the scientist and alchemist of us all, and the strategist among other things…" Moren began.

"Lucan and he shall have much to speak of then," a knight said.

"Duach is the military general. Justic is the ambassador, Franz is… Franz," Moren continued.

"Hey!" Franz protested.

"He wouldst speak well with Dinadan," another of the knights flatly said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm for that," the knight Dinadan said, smirking.

"The triplets are the musicians and performers, Kelin-Sel is… I'd say something of a priest, a moral compass, by far the most gentle of us and the kindest of heart, and excellent at building up waning faith," Moren said.

"Bors is such as that too!" one of the knights said. "Even beyond Bishop Baudwin."

"Iscawin is a jack of all trades, and Hans is the Admiral," Caleb finished. "He's also a very prolific writer."

"W-well, I wouldn't say prolific," Hans said, blushing a bit in embarrassment as all eyes went to him, intrigued.

"A storyteller! I also am that," the knight, Palomides, said.

"He writes beautiful stories and poems," Aaron confirmed, nodding.

"I-I mean they're not like, perfect prose or anything, and while they're fairy tales they're nothing like the stories written of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table," Hans said.

"It hardly matters. Tell us a tale, author," Palomides said.

"You don't want to hear his stories. Not a single one of them has a happy ending. You're lucky if you get bittersweet," Iscawin said.

"That's not true! I write happy ends!" Hans protested.

"Name one," Iscawin challenged.

"Well there's… Thumbalina? I guess?" Hans lamely offered. His brothers glared doubtfully at him. Hans grimaced and looked back at Arthur. "Uh… I'm also an excellent storyteller. I don't have any off-hand ideas for a story to tell right now, but, uh, I could regale you with tales of you and your court?"

"Why would they want to hear about things they already know?" Franz asked before realizing how quiet it had suddenly become. The princes of the Southern Isles looked around. All eyes were fixed on them. Some in longing… "You… oh…" Franz said. They missed their home. And their time…

"Tell us," Arthur finally managed to say, voice suddenly quiet and head bowed. Hans was silent, staring at him.

"Stories of happy times and pleasant ends. He doesn't need the tragedy or grief. None of them do," Moren murmured to Hans quietly.

Hans was quiet, watching Arthur. "My liege, there is no one better able to tell tales of Camelot than you and your court," he soon said. "But I will do what I can." With that he launched into stories of great feasts and exciting tournaments, of knights and dames and adventure and laughter, of every happy or gentle story he could call to mind that he'd heard, and he wove them together as best he could… And as he spoke the castle changed all around them rapidly, brightening, expanding, becoming… becoming the picture of Camelot's palace in all its glory… And suddenly the tables weren't two rectangles around which knights were seated anymore, but one large round one that fit every member together and filled almost a whole room. They listened in silence, tears of remembrance misting their eyes as they let the storyteller bring to life his image of Camelot… And to them it was almost perfect…

Frozen

They were unsure how much time passed before Hans finished. They really didn't particularly care either. There was silence as they let themselves remember, and for a moment it seemed… whole… And then they took note of the empty seat close to the king's, upon which was written a name. Mordred. Slowly the image of Camelot's castle, as it had once been, began to dissolve and return to the way it had been when they'd arrived…

"Tell me how it fell," Arthur finally said, staring at the chair that remained in place with Mordred's name on it.

Hans was quiet, watching it as well. "With all due respect, my liege, no. I won't give you more reason to depress yourself than is necessary," he soon said.

Arthur was quiet. "I guess we're doing a good enough job at that as it is… Give me, _us_ , a reason to defend him..."

"You want others to understand," Kelin-Sel deduced. "We do, your majesty." He looked over at Hans. "We're not strangers to a brother's treachery." Hans tensed and bowed his head. Arthur stayed quiet. He knew if he spoke there was a very real possibility he'd start to cry.

"We should have been able to do more," a knight spoke up, voice sounding hollow and pained.

"Maybe. But even those who've done all they could were unable to change the course a loved one took," Kelin-Sel said. "For what it's worth, I think it likely that if he had lived—if _all_ of you had—then eventually he would have become better. Hans met the right people at the right time and did, but that wasn't until he was into his twenties."

"Mordred should have been so lucky as to live that long," another knight said.

Hans shifted uncomfortably. "I…" he began. He paused. All eyes went to him curiously, and he couldn't find the words he wanted to say… And so as he always did, he resorted to a story... "On the Southern Isles there lived a young family, a mother a father and a newborn infant, a male. They were poor and struggled for every cent they earned. Barely could they feed themselves and the babe let alone pay the tax the wicked king who ruled the land imposed on them. The father pled with the king for an extension, but the king would not hear him and instead sent out his enforcer, the youngest of his thirteen sons. With him the king sent also the second born to… ensure the youngest one's success. They rode upon the home with many men at their back, and they took the father aside and told him what was to happen. The father died with a plea on his lips, the mother tried to flee with her small infant but was caught in the fields, sorely harmed, and then slaughtered. The baby they took to dash upon the rocks, but the youngest prince would allow no more death. He commanded the babe be left to live and given to him, and it was so... He took the infant boy and he gave him a name. Mordred…"

The knights all sat at attention, suddenly focused intently on Hans. Arthur was slightly pale, staring at Hans as if seeing a ghost, which considering where they were was more than a little ironic. "Why?" Arthur finally dared ask.

"Because the young prince imagined, and perhaps hoped, that one day when the boy grew, he would seek him out as he did with Arthur, and put an end to his life for everything the prince had done," Hans answered. "Only this time, what he did would be justified… The prince brought the child to an orphanage and left him there. When the wicked king learned of what the wicked prince had done, he sent his sons to burn the orphanage to the ground with every child inside. The princes were better than their father, though, and all they could do they did to get as many of the children out as possible, though how many they actually saved remained a mystery to all but them for the protection of those who had been rescued… And among those rescued that mayday was a newborn infant, a male child with coal black hair and eyes to match, who bore a name that wasn't his and yet was more his than any other name could have hoped to be…"

"A name that doomed him," one of the knights, sounding near to breaking down, gasped out before rising and turning, walking quickly out of the throne room.

"Gawain, wait!" another called out.

"Gawain? No way!" Iscawin said, all but fanboying at the mention of the name.

"Iscawin," Kelin-Sel warned quietly. Iscawin stiffened and fell silent in embarrassment. Right. Now probably wasn't the time.

Hans winced, bowing his head low and closing his eyes tightly, teeth gritting. Arthur sat silent, completely lost for what to do and looking miserable. The palace had become dark and gloomy again. Aaron looked uneasily around and turned to Arthur in concern before looking back to Hans. "You should go after him," he said to his friend. "He… has a lot to say, I think."

Hans was quiet, looking miserable. "Okay," he finally replied. "If the king permits it."

"Go," Arthur said quietly, head hung. Hans nodded and turned to leave.

"Prince Hans, be patient with my son. He can be… difficult when upset. Especially in regard to this. Few were hurt more by Mordred's treachery than he…" a knight said. Lot of Orkney, Hans realized immediately. The young prince nodded and left.

Frozen

The knight Gawain stood on the parapet, clinging to the stone and looking out over the land, breathing heavily as he willed himself not to cry. It did little good, and soon he gritted his teeth, closing his eyes, and rested his head on the stone, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. "You really believe it's him, then" Hans said, approaching quietly from behind. Gawain said nothing in response. "I shouldn't have spoken," Hans quietly said, bowing his head. "I'm sorry."

"At least this way you may know what you've done… Not only to him, but to yourself," Gawain replied in a whisper.

Hans was quiet. "What have I done to myself?" he soon asked.

"How old is he now?" Gawain asked.

Hans was quiet, considering the question. It was before even Arendelle. "Five, maybe six," he finally guessed. "Give or take a year or two."

"Then there's no escaping for you," Gawain said with a sharp and bitter laugh. Not towards Hans, though, more towards fate. "You'd have been better off to raise him as your own. Or perhaps you would have been worse off still. By now it's plotted in his head. By now you're already a target, an obsession, a hunger… He'll find you one day, soon enough. He'll hunt you down like a dog, and he'll rip you apart… At least he'll try… You or he or the both of you will die that day, in that struggle. That-that _sick_ perversion of Camlann… And he will suffer… So, so gravely."

Hans was quiet. "This time he won't suffer," he said.

"You can't defy the fates," Gawain asked.

"With every choice we make, the Fates reweave their tapestry. It was never set in stone, like they would have you believe. Like your brother believes… Perhaps Mordred's given up fighting fate, but I haven't. I've defied it once already. I'll defy it again. If he won't deny his doom, _I'll_ deny it for him. At least in his death… I _won't_ let him suffer. Not this time. I swear to you," Hans said. Gawain was quiet but hadn't shot him down yet. Hans would take it as a good sign.

"If you can prove to him, and to those of authority in this place, that even he can still be saved… then, Prince Hans, you will have accomplished a deed greater than you will ever know; and done us all a boon we can ne'er repay," Gawain soon said. "I pray it will be as you say… And I pray you survive his coming upon you, if only for the sake of your loved ones."

Hans bowed his head to him in acknowledgement. "Come back down, Prince Gawain," he said. "And while we walk tell me, how is it to have one-hundred-forty-nine brothers? _I_ only had to contend with twelve." Gawain let out a laugh and grinned at the remark, rubbing his eyes to erase the tears. Hans smiled, pleased he'd made the knight feel at least a little better.

The two turned to head back down and started, gasping. The whole of the palace and all the sky was suddenly alight with brightness and mirth! They exchanged shocked looks and turned to where it had only a second before been dark and gloomy, only to see fields starting to blossom and trees greening. "What on earth…?" Gawain said. Quickly he and Hans ran back down to see what was going on. They ran inside and froze, gasping. Before them was a ballroom crowded with guests, the knights and the ladies of the court, and all the princes, and there was dancing and singing and joking and mirth.

"Oh no. Franz and the triplets got their claws into them," Hans said, seeing the triplets striking up a lively tune with Lamorak and Tristan, and watching Franz joking and laughing with Dinadan and other knights of equal mirth who were in turn rubbing their good mood onto the others.

"It's been so long," Gawain breathed, voice breaking slightly as he began to grin.

"Is this…?" Hans began.

"This is King Arthur's court," Gawain said, beaming at him. "Not exactly as it once was, but this will do. Come, Prince Hans. We will join in the merriment and feasting until you and your brothers must depart our company to continue on your journey."

"I'm almost tempted not to leave," Hans said.

"That, my friend, is the trickery of the underworld. Don't let it seduce you. It's a lie, all of it," Gawain said.

"This seems real," Hans said.

"If you could feel it as we do, you would know otherwise. You stand in a hall of corpses and memories… But this… This passes for good… Better, at least, than it's been for many centuries," Gawain said, backing into the ballroom.

Hans watched after him and observed the dancing and singing with a grin. Slowly the grin fell, though, and solemnity overtook him as he began to understand Gawain's words about corpses and memories. "Dancing ghosts," he murmured to himself. He was watching dancing ghosts… They weren't here. They were a living memory. They were… apparitions. Nothing… He could touch Aaron, _feel_ Aaron, but it was an illusion. Aaron knew as much, _he_ knew as much, Death knew as much… Just an illusion… Illusion or something much grimmer... Perhaps the reason he could touch Aaron was because there was still something left to touch where they'd buried him…

He shook his head, trying to rid it of the dark, depressing, grim thought. He looked around the room at the knights and ladies. Should he reach out and try to touch one by surprise, would his hand pass right through, he wondered? He chose not to find out. "A wise decision," a voice said near at hand. He turned quickly. Thanatos. He swallowed over a painful lump in his throat and turned back to watch in silence.

Frozen

"No," Persephone said, covering her mouth and paling. "No, you can't. Hades, not like this! Not this price!"

"For the last time it isn't a price! What, you think I set this up? Bad things happen, Proserpine. They just do!" Hades shot. "The princes come back, they have nothing to worry about. The princes stay away, I won't prevent it from ending... less than pleasantly."

"Swear to me she'll be alright. Both of them!" Persephone begged.

"They'll be alright. Both of them," Hades said. "Heck, they'll be more than alright. One-hundred percent!"

"Hades," Persephone said, almost whimpering.

"Seph, those princes honor their word, those two will be okay," he said, taking her arms firmly and looking into her eyes. She worried her lower lip then bowed her head in silent acceptance. Hades shifted a bit then tentatively pulled her close and into his arms. She rested against his chest, staring into the portal numbly… "Nothing permanent will happen to the queen and her child. Not while her husband has a say in it..."


	7. Forever in Our Hearts

Forever In Our Hearts

(A/N: A lot of reviewers are concerned for the well-being of Elsa's baby, but suffice it to say I have plans for it in future, so don't be overly concerned just yet. Also sorry for the long wait. This chapter wasn't finished yet and then I kind of got stuck on how to present it. I wanted it to be emotional and touching. Not sure I captured it as well as I wanted to even still. Might be a while until the next chapter's posted too, as I'll be gone for a week on vacation, but we'll see. Enjoy.)

"It feels wrong, Doctor. It feels horribly, horribly wrong," Elsa fearfully said to Jekyll. Anna sat by her side, clutching her sister's hand tightly and reassuringly, looking probably more nervous than Elsa looked.

Jekyll, frowning deeply, said, "Explain it to me. Help me understand. I've found nothing wrong with either you or the developing infant during your regular checkups. What's happened? What's changed?"

"Sometimes-sometimes I wake up and it's just-it feels as if its burning up inside my belly like an inferno, burning a hole through my womb and my stomach and roasting me from the inside. Other times its so still, and all of me, every organ in my body, feels as if it's freezing from the inside out and seizing up until I can't even move anymore no matter what I try! Until the burning starts again it stays like that. I know it has to do with my powers, it _has_ to. And Hans's too maybe. I don't-I don't know what's happening. Henry, I'm so scared," Elsa confessed, near to tears as she wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively. Anna was hugging her now, looking grieved and afraid for her sibling. "From outside forces I can protect it, but how am I supposed to protect it against what's inside of _me_?"

Jekyll looked deeply concerned. "Is it abnormal now?" he asked.

It feels hot. Like it's trying to boil," Elsa answered, scared.

"Skirt and blouse?" he asked. She nodded. "May I place my hand upon your stomach, my queen? Bare?"

She hesitated only briefly before nodding and lifting her blouse to expose her stomach to him. He reached out, placing the back of his hand on her abdomen, and withdrew it with a gasp, paling a bit and looking alarmed. "By the gods, you're hot as a furnace! Elsa, by all accounts and purposes you should be dead. The only thing keeping you alive right now are your powers. They're walling in the heat, stopping it from roasting you."

Elsa caught her breath. "What about the baby?" she asked, pale.

"I don't know. Perhaps protected by your ice as well, perhaps the cause of the inferno," Jekyll said.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"There are three things that could be happening, Elsa. Perhaps that child inherited power from both you and Hans and, being a foetus, can't properly control what's happening with it or what it's doing. Perhaps your body is trying to either protect or reject the baby, and something is fighting back but overcompensating. Perhaps... perhaps fire and ice combining is simply too much for you to withstand..." Jekyll said.

Elsa was quiet, pale. "And-and the solutions?" she asked almost fearfully.

"Whether it and hope to god you come out unscathed... Or stop trying to save it… It could very well end up being either you or the child," Jekyll seriously said.

"Then let it be the child," Elsa said vehemently.

"If it is too small to be viable on its own, it _can't_ be," Jekyll stated gently. Elsa, pale, could only stare, lips parted. For the first time in a long time, she didn't have the slightest idea of what to do… Longingly she looked out the window, really wishing Hans was here to talk to about this.

"Will she lose it?" Anna asked, voice breaking a bit.

"No. Not if I have anything to say about it," Jekyll answered. "But on the other hand I can only do so much."

"Will my sister die?" Anna demanded.

Jekyll was quiet. "Ultimately that is out of our control," he finally answered. That depended on what Elsa's body decided to do.

Frozen

Aladdin and Mozenrath stood on the edge of Irkalla, staring down into it silently and gravely. "We can still turn back," Aladdin soon said.

"We can… But do we want to?" Mozenrath asked.

Aladdin was quiet. "If I see her again, and the children we bore together…"

"You'll never want to leave," Mozenrath finished for him. "Yes, I'm aware."

"Well will you?" Aladdin challenged, frowning.

Mozenrath was quiet. "I never wanted to be separated from her," he finally replied. "Or them… I can't come back if I go down there."

"You won't have a choice… And neither will I," Aladdin replied. He looked at his sibling. "But only a while longer, bro. Only a while longer… Neither of us is destined to be eternal. I'd guess a few more centuries at best? Maybe even just one."

"Your optimism is sickening," Mozenrath replied.

"Maybe, but _one_ day it'll be right," Aladdin said, smiling cheekily.

"Don't disgust me," Mozenrath said, rolling his eyes. He looked down again. "We can still turn back," he said after a moment.

Aladdin was quiet. "Leiley ya einy ya," Aladdin murmured gently, a phrase of endearment in Arabic.

Mozenrath closed his eyes tightly. "We should go," he finally said.

"Looking for these?" a voice said from behind. They gasped, spinning around, and paled. There, standing behind them, was Irkalla's king. Nergal! With him were two women gazing at them with wide and hopeful eyes.

"Aladdin?" one of them said. Aladdin nearly collapsed to the ground with a gasp, clinging to Mozenrath's arm.

"Jasmine," he breathed out, voice strained.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine exclaimed, racing towards him. Aladdin gasped, standing up and catching her in his arms, clinging to her tightly, weaving his fingers through her hair and burying his face in it with an anguished cry.

Mozenrath stood still, staring at the other girl numbly. She was covering her mouth with both hands, tears shimmering in her eyes. "Sand witch," he finally said in a gasp.

"Say my name," she said quietly, voice breaking. "Say my name…"

He almost choked. Numbly he sank to his knees in pain, staring at the ground in grief. All at once he began to sob. "Sadira! Sadira! Sadira!" he cried out, rocking back and forth on his knees. She ran to him, throwing herself into his arms and clinging to him tightly like she'd never let go. He hoped she never did but knew it wasn't a choice.

Aladdin looked up at Nergal numbly. "Why?" he asked in a whisper. "Why are you taunting us like this?"

"Taunting? No, no, no, not at all! It's been long enough don't you agree? At least for a while you might have them in your arms again. It'll only be a matter of time before you join them permanently, of _that_ I can assure you," Nergal replied.

"When?" Mozenrath demanded vehemently. "Tell me when!"

"That, I'm afraid, is something I _won't_ say," Nergal answered.

"Please. Don't rush to be with us," Jasmine said.

"We've been kept from you too long as it is," Aladdin said, gently pushing Jasmine back and stroking her hair. "I can't be away from you and our children and our descendants anymore. I _can't_."

"Aladdin, we never left," Jasmine replied.

"Memories don't count," Mozenrath stated, gazing down into Sadira's eyes, cupping her face with both his hands and tracing every bit of it like it would be the last time he ever would.

"If they didn't count, you wouldn't still be waiting for us," Sadira said. "You could have let go… You could have found love again."

"And lost it again. And again. And again," Mozenrath replied.

"As if neither of you could have attracted immortals to your sides," Sadira teased, grinning softly. Her grin became a soft smile. "But you wanted _us_. No matter the time that passed, you wanted us… And you'll have us again."

"Until then be content with memory," Jasmine softly said. "We wait for you too…"

"I don't want to say goodbye again," Aladdin said, voice breaking.

"Then don't. Just go with a promise," Jasmine replied. She pressed her lips against his own adoringly. Sadira giggled and echoed the action with Mozenrath, holding him near. He clung to her desperately and longingly as Nergal watched on in silence.

Frozen

Rhun and Hans clung to Aaron for a long time before finally tearing themselves away from him. Now, as they floated across the lake away from Avalon, they watched and waved as he and his parents faded out of sight. "He was a good boy," Caleb remarked. "He would have grown to be a fine man."

"Yeah, well could have, would have, should have," Rudi said. He looked away from the island and ahead once more as they approached the mouth of a river. He drew a shaky breath. He knew where the next destination would be… Hel. That would be it. That would be where most of those they'd lost resided… And not a single one of them knew how to feel about that anymore, either too frightened or too nervous to want to dive in…

The boat touched land and Thanatos climbed out. The rest of them followed nervously, peering around in a way reminiscent of nervous deer. The Grim Reaper looked back at them with a frown. They weren't going to take this well, he sensed. It was probably wisest to start with their… with their mother before he moved onto, well, wives and children. He led them through Hel cautiously, keeping an eye out for any potential dangers. Soon enough he came to a stop and looked ahead to the shape of a small castle. "What's there?" Kelin-Sel asked.

Thanatos hesitated, grimacing, then sighed. "Your mother," he said. The thirteen princes froze solid, not moving a single muscle. "The broken queen, they call her. She lives alone in that place, and day in and day out weeps. She speaks to no other shades, she sees no one… Just cries."

The brothers were silent, tears burning the eyes of more than one. "She's broken because of _us_ ," Justic quietly whispered.

Thanatos was quiet. "Yes, she is…" he admitted. "Everyone knows it's for her children she weeps. And her husband, to a lesser degree."

"She won't look at us," Jurgen said, voice breaking a bit. "She never did… Not after she saw we were gone…"

"If you were gone, you wouldn't be here now, would you?" Thanatos answered, walking towards the castle. They didn't follow immediately, but when he reached the door and paused, looking back, they jerkily started towards him again, stiff and nervous.

Frozen

The princes entered the castle. They heard the sobbing immediately and felt like turning tail and fleeing. Willing themselves onwards, though, they walked on slowly. Death stayed behind to let them go themselves. They followed the sound of their mother's crying and came to a room. They pushed open the doors and walked inside carefully. They were on a balcony. They looked down over it and had to cover their mouths to keep from sobbing or whimpering. Below them sat their mother in the middle of a large nursery, surrounded by thirteen baby cradles... Theirs... Her head rested in a hand as she wept, rocking back and forth in grief.

"Mom!" Icawin couldn't stop himself from blurting out desperately. The woman gasped and looked up, her eyes falling on her children, and she stiffened. She didn't respond, just gazed. In her eyes was longing… But with it such deep disappointment it made them almost wither back. She turned back to the cradles and said nothing. "Mom, please. Talk to us," Iscawin pled. She didn't respond. Swiftly they made their way down the stairs and into the nursery.

"Mom? Mother?" Kelin-Sel brokenly asked, reaching out to her. She flinched away, turning her head from him. He withdrew his hand looking stung, then bowed it low and sniffed, willing away the tears in his eyes. For all the good it did. The older ones didn't even try to talk to her, just stared at the baby cradles woefully.

Hans shifted and went to her. He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. She tensed up, but at least she didn't pull away from him. "Mom, I've done something good," he said. She was silent. After a moment, though, she turned warily to him. "I've rejected the ways of my father."

He mouth quivered and she sobbed, reaching out and cupping his cheek. "My little baby," she finally said softly, voice breaking. He leaned into her touch longingly. "I knew you could become more than them."

Hans's smile fell and he tensed. He was still for a moment before he looked up into her eyes. "No. I've become the same as them… Don't you feel it? Don't you sense it? They rejected father's ways too! You never lost them, mom. You never lost any of us," Hans said, voice breaking slightly. His brothers turned quickly to him, taken aback by his words; and also, deeply touched and grateful.

"You don't need to try and advocate for your brothers, my dearest," she said in response.

"I'm not advocating for them! I'm telling the truth," Hans replied, pulling away. "Look at them! You haven't even turned your gaze to them. See them as they are now. They're your children as much as I am, and if you reject them you reject me!" The woman started, totally bowled over by the way her youngest rose to the defense of the brothers who, last she had known, he'd literally hated. "I'm not the only one of us who changed for the better. I'm the _last_ one of us who did, but it happened. It happened because I saw them change and watched them become better and better, and I wanted to be better too for… for _them_ … And for myself…"

"And for a woman…" Caleb spoke up, gently smirking. Their mother turned quickly to her eldest, eyes wide in surprise. "The queen of Arendelle," Caleb explained. "Not only wicked came out of your youngest son's plotting, mother."

"He married her, mom. Not for power, but for love," Calcas put in, voice breaking slightly.

"I hadn't thought I could love anymore, and then she came and… She's pregnant, mother. With our first child…" Hans said, grinning gently at the statement. His grin fell slowly. "I won't be like father became… I won't be because your other children weren't, despite what you thought and what they would have had you and even each other believe. I know that this time they will be there for me. We never were there for one another before, but now… Mom, everything's changed. Everything. We've become a family. Like you always wanted us to be."

"Maybe not everything's better, it probably never will be, but see your sons as they are now, mom," Coth said. "Please… See us as we are now, not as we were then."

She listened, tears shining in her eyes. All at once she broke down, burying her face in her hands and sobbing. Her children winced and bowed their heads miserably. She wouldn't hear them… She didn't forgive them… They shouldn't have expected anything more, they supposed. All at once, though, she was up, falling upon her children and embracing them, kissing them over and over again, gathering as many close to her as she could. It took them a minute to process what was going on, but when they did they immediately swarmed her, fighting to cling to the mother they'd lost even long before she'd died, and now finally had back. It was a bittersweet feeling… They wished they could have been everything she hoped they'd be before…

Frozen

Her sons sat around her, gazing up at the once-queen adoringly. "Why are you alone here, mother?" Jurgen asked as she gently petted his hair. "Where… where's father…?"

"I don't know, my darling," she gently replied. "Until you came, Caleb in the garb of the king, I didn't even realize he had died… It hurts that he is not here…"

"Why?" Kelin-Sel flatly asked, grimacing at the thought of the man.

"Because once upon a time, he was not the man you knew," their mother answered seriously.

Kelin-Sel was quiet. "Yeah… We figured that out… By the time we did it was too late," he said.

"We couldn't save him," Connyn said. "But that doesn't explain why he isn't here. If he was the way he was because of the…"

"The point is, if he wasn't by nature the man we knew, why should he not be here?" Lars said, covering smoothly for his brother.

"That is a question you must ask the one who brought you here," their mother gravely said. "I don't have the answers you see, my darlings. I wish I did… I miss the man your father once was… I miss when he was good and kind and loving and gentle. I miss when he loved me, and when he loved his babies and promised to me not one of them would be despised by him no matter the number."

"He promised that?" Iscawin quietly and slightly meekly said.

"He did," she answered. "Over and over… Until he didn't… How are your families, my darlings?" They were silent, and suddenly the air became heavy with grief. Her heart sank. Oh no…

"She… my wife is dead… As are Wiliam, Noah, Emil, Oscar, Lucas, and Victor… Only Sverker, Malthe, and Freja are left to me…" Caleb quietly said.

"Caleb… What happened?" she demanded in concern, gently drawing her eldest near in shock, holding him close. She's known about Lars's family, how Helga and all their five children had been murdered by brigands, but when she'd left them there's been no other losses, though she suspected heavily Franz had had to say goodbye to something unspeakably precious to him. She'd tried to learn what had made him so sorrowful, but he'd never opened-up. She'd just… stopped trying after a while…

"An evil faerie creature with a vendetta," Lars said. "He murdered Rudi's wife Josefine, and three of his four chilrren. Magnus, Valdemar, and Villads."

"And Anne?" their mother breathed in horror and growing sorrow.

"She escaped," Rudi quietly said. "Runo's wife Ida was killed by it too… Justic escaped that cruelty, fortunately. And Jürgen—yeah, it turns out he had a family, a wife and five children—came close to losing them all, but managed to avoid that fate ultimately. It was… something else that _he_ had to contend with, and that something else was… more merciful than the wicked creature that killed the others."

"Oh my darlings," she said, pulling her bereaved children into her arms and holding them tightly. "I'm so sorry…" But now that she knew they were here, perhaps she could do something about it… And perhaps for Lars too… They held her tightly, tears threatening their eyes. The doors above opened. She looked up at the balcony and saw Death enter. She held her children a little tighter and kissed their heads before rising and looking up at him. They turned guardedly and rose, subtly making a barrier between her and Thanatos. Of course there was little that could be done to her, she was gone already, it was really more an instinctual or subconscious reaction. The once-queen moved around her children and went up the steps towards the Grim Reaper, who waited. Her sons shifted uncomfortably, not fond of losing her near presence after so long without her.

The Reaper watched her come and faced her directly. "My lady queen," he greeted indifferently.

"Thank you. For bringing them to me," she said.

He shifted. "It was my… I won't say pleasure, but I did it anyway," Thanatos replied.

She smirked sadly, looking down, then looked to him again. "Bring them here… The wives and children my sons have lost… I think I'd like them to stay, from now on," she said. She looked down at her children. "And I think my boys would like it too."

"Men now," Thanatos said.

She smiled bittersweetly. "Yes… Men… But they'll always be my babies. They're lucky I deign to call them boys even," she said, grinning gently and sadly.

Death nodded. "As you wish," he said, turning and leaving to find them.

The woman watched him go then returned to her sons. She reached out, gently cupping their cheeks each in turn. "What other news have my children for me? Better news."

" _We're_ engaged, mom," Calcas answered, gesturing to himself, Coth, and Connyn.

"Finally," she said with a teasing little laugh. "You certainly waited long enough."

"Better than rushing into it," Connyn defended.

"And you two?" she asked Iscawin and Kelin-Sel.

"I was into his wife," Iscawin replied, jerking a thumb at Hans. "That, obviously, is out of the cards, so I'm back to looking I suppose. And low-key hoping she leaves him, though I know it's not gonna happen."

"Thanks for your support, bro," Hans said, sneering at his sibling.

She nodded and turned to Jurgen and Franz. "And you, Jurgen… A family all this time? Who are they, my dear? What are their names?"

"My wife's name is Abigail. My children are Lucile, David, Kenan, Madeline, and Cameron. They're beautiful, mom, all of them," Jurgen replied, smiling softly at the thought of his family back home… He missed them…

"And Franz?" she asked, grinning and turning to Franz.

Franz was quiet. A smile parted his lips, soft and gentle. "There's a woman… Her name's Louise. Her brother Edvard is a friend of Hans's. The problem is there's another guy after her heart, and as luck would have it he's a well-respected and highly esteemed doctor, so you can see why I'm a little… antsy to get back," he said.

"Well I certainly hope the best for you," his mother said. "What of the other?" Franz's smile fell and he paled. He blinked at her then turned painfully away, swallowing. Her smile dropped. After a moment she softly sighed. "I knew it," she said. "Darling, I'm so sorry…"

Franz was quiet. "She was… Her name was Maria… One of our palace servants?" he tentatively said.

"Well that explains why you kept it quiet," his mother dryly said. Her husband would have lost his head over it and goodness knew what would have happened to the poor girl at his hands then.

"You're not angry?" Franz asked, surprised.

"No, my dear, not at all! If you loved her, I wouldn't have begrudged you. What happened to her…?" the queen asked.

Franz winced. "She… died… Giving birth to a child. A son… He didn't make it either…" She was quiet. After a moment she pulled him close, gently drawing her fingers through his hair and rocking him. She didn't try to speak. He wouldn't want it. He'd always been more effected by touch and actions than by words.

Frozen

The doors opened again. They all quickly looked up. Death once more. They tensed up, watching him warily. "There's… someone you need to speak to. All of you," he said to them.

"Huh? Who are…" Jurgen began. He cut off when suddenly, behind the reaper, entered three teenaged boys, triplets, that looked exactly like Caleb.

Caleb blanched, sucking in a sharp breath of air and clutching his heart. How ironic would that be? To just die of a heart-attack in the Underworld? "William, Noah, Emil…" he whispered harshly. "Oh my gods… Oh my gods!" he said, covering his mouth with both his hands and starting to cry.

They stared at him, mouths quivering slightly. Emil sobbed. "Dad!" Noah cried out, booking it down the steps. His brothers followed him. They threw themselves into their father's arms all together, breaking down and clinging tightly to him. Caleb gave a cry and held them close, sinking to his knees totally overwhelmed. He clung to them so tightly that, were they living, they would barely have been able to breathe.

"We waited for you. We waited for you to call us back and you never did! Not after mom, not when we wrote to you… You didn't send for us!" William shouted through tears. Caleb didn't attempt to defend himself, just broke down, unable to speak even if he wanted to, and held them tight.

"He had the letters written," Jurgen spoke up. "He was ready to send for you… Then war with Cumberland broke out… Then something worse came following it…" They sobbed, hugging their father tighter still. Caleb looked up again and caught his breath a second time. Standing there were the other three, and with them his wife…

"Oscar, Lucas, Victor!" he cried out. They shot down the steps like bullets and leapt onto him, knocking him back to the ground. He wrapped his arms around all of them as well as he could, clinging tightly to them like he would never let them go.

"Dad, where are Sverker, Malthe, and Freja?" Victor asked, voice breaking.

"Are they okay?" Lucan asked.

"Did he hurt them too?" Oscar asked.

"No, my darlings, no. They're safe. They miss you all so terribly," Caleb answered. In fact, Sverker hadn't spoken to him since that day… Barely even looked at him… Malthe was quiet all the time and Freja… She just cried and cried and cried… But he wouldn't tell them that. Not now. They didn't need to hear of the pain of their siblings. This was about now. "And so do I. I miss you so, _so_ horribly that every breath I take aches, and every minute that passes is another I wish I could be with you again… One day, my loves… One day all of us will be together again, I promise you." He looked up again and saw his wife approaching mournfully. Alma… He'd promised her he would summon them back. He'd promised her he would protect their children. How she must despise him now…

She came and knelt in front of him. "Go see your uncles, my loves… They've mourned for you and missed you too…" she said. Immediately they broke away from their father to embrace their uncles tightly. She watched after them then turned to him. "You failed me," she said.

He couldn't even look at her, eyes tightly shut. "I tried, Alma," he answered. "I know I didn't try hard enough… I kept putting in front of them everything that was so unimportant and insignificant, and by the time… I know I failed you, my love… I failed myself too. And most of all them… But I will not make that mistake again and lose our three remaining children… I won't fail them another time or worse than I already have… Sverker will never forgive me. I don't want him to… Nor do I want you to or expect that you will…" He wouldn't even forgive himself.

Her mouth quivered. She sobbed, falling against him and kissing him longingly. "I've missed you so much," she whispered to him, pausing long enough to say those words before returning to kissing him. It would be a long time before she forgave him for this failure… But he was here now, in front of her, and she couldn't not kiss him one more time…

As she clung to her husband, they heard footsteps again. Rudi's head whipped up and he gave a cry. He didn't wait for them to come to him. He charged up the stairs and all but fell upon his children, breaking down and pulling them to the ground along with his surprised but not unenthusiastic wife. All he could say was 'I'm sorry' as he clung to his family, peppering them with kisses and holding them near.

"Daddy, where's Anne?!" Villads wailed in dismay.

"She's alright, darling. She's alright," Rhun promised quickly.

"It got so hot and she just-she just pulled away from us. I couldn't stop her dad, I couldn't!" Magnus, the oldest, said through tears.

"It was so hot and so smoky, and she just-she wasn't there anymore," Valdemar said.

"She survived, my loves. She wasn't hurt, she wasn't taken, she survived. She survived," Rudi promised. "Now she is safe with me. She misses you all so much."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save them. I tried so hard," his wife, Josefine, said, clinging tearfully to her husband and looking devastated and guilt-stricken. "I tried to get them all home to you. I tried!"

"Shh, shh, it's alright. It's alright. I should have been there. I should have been there for all of you. It's my fault," Rudi said.

"No, my love. No," Josefine replied. "It's not your fault. It's not any of our faults."

"For all my intelligence I could do nothing," he said.

"Genius can't fix everything," she answered, grinning gently. "But you're here now. Even if only for a while. At least this way we can say goodbye until you join us. Anne, how is she?"

"Broken. Devastated… But she clings to her cousins so closely now, and they to her. They'll help one another, I know they will. They're family, and as long as I have a say they always will be," Rudi said.

"Good, darling, good," she said.

"Children, look, your uncles are here too," Rhun said, gesturing down. They pulled away from their father and went to tackle their uncles, who were in tears and weeping as they held Caleb's children and their sister-in-law tightly. Rudi rose with Josefine and walked down with her, keeping his arm firmly wrapped around her and holding her near.

Thanatos nodded back to others. There wasn't hesitation. They raced in and down the steps in a heartbeat and threw themselves into Lars's arms almost before he could register who they were. He gave a cry of both grief and glee and clung to them tightly, kissing them frantically each one. Frederik, Magnus, the twins Clara and Laura… He wept without restraint, falling to his knees and holding them near. He looked up in agony and saw his wife. In her arms she held a newborn infant, and he felt like his heart would shatter. The infant ripped from his mother's womb… He hadn't even been able to give him a name… Had she?

"What's his name?" he whispered to her, barely able to speak for his anguish and longing.

"Elias," Helga answered, tears pricking her eyes. "It was Hans's idea. I had asked him his opinion on names, and he said that one and it stuck with me… I was going to tell you when you came back…" He sobbed. She let out a shaky breath, dropping next to him and offering the infant. He took it longingly into his arms, gazing down at it in grief, softly stroking its cheek. Oh to have been able to hold him just once while he'd lived… Suffice it to say, after learning of the fate of Franz's family the two of them had bonded deeply over their shared experience, neither able to hold their infant in their arms alive, instead seeing them dead alongside their deceased mothers and only able to cradle bodies…

"It's perfect, my love," he said, voice breaking. "It's perfect."

"Hans did all she could," Helga said, gazing desperately into Lars's eyes.

"I know," he answered. "At least now I do. I have for some time… I've forgiven him, my beloved. I have."

"Thank the gods," she murmured against him. She'd been very fond of her youngest brother-in-law, and he of her. As with their cousins, Lars's children scrambled to greet their uncles. Mael remained, holding the infant boy in his arms and gazing down at it in grief and longing, softly rocking the child. He let out a shaky breath and held his infant near, kissing its soft little head tenderly, not wanting to let him go.

Runo stared up at the balcony longingly, as did Franz. There was no sign of anyone else coming. Franz let out a shuddering breath, bowing his head low with tears in his eyes. He knew better than to hope… He damned his own optimism. The door opened, then, and in came a woman. Duach's eyes filled with grief but also love. "Ida!" he cried out. She met his eyes and sobbed, hurrying down. He ran to meet her at the bottom of the stairs and scooped her up, spinning her around and kissing her desperately again and again. She entwined her fingers in his hair and held him near as Runo set her down and drew his fingers through her hair. "I love you," he said. "I know I never said it enough, but I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!"

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately again. "I love you too, baby," she said. "Did you find them? Tell me you found them, please!"

"What? My love, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh gods, then they're still there," she said, sobbing.

"Ida, who? Who's still where? Talk to me!" he Runo pled.

"The babies. Our twins," she said. He paled. "I was pregnant, my love. I'd given birth only days before that thing came and sought us. I fled, and I managed to hide them in a forest glade where I knew fairy creatures would frequent, and I fled and it chased me, but it didn't find them. It found me and ravaged me and slaughtered me, but it didn't find them."

"What?" he breathed, pale.

"A baby boy and a baby girl. Christian and Crista," she said. "They aren't here so they _must_ have been found, they _must_ have! I'd hoped they'd been discovered by you or by some passerby who would read the note I left and bring them to you. If no mortal found them I prayed the fair folk at least might, and might at least treat them well. You have to find them, my darling. You have to!"

"Oh my god!" he said, covering his mouth in shock with both his hands, tears in his eyes. This couldn't be. This wasn't real! "Oh my god!" he exclaimed again, choking. "I'm a father? Ida, you… Oh my gods!"

"We need to find them. _You_ need to find them," she said. "For memory and love of me, find them. Please."

"I will. I swear I will," he said in a breath, mind racing a mile a minute as he tried to comprehend this. He was a _dad_?! To _twins_?! Had he really been away from her so long? He felt sick to the stomach at the possibility he had. Gods he'd never deserved this woman. Immediately he booked it out of the castle.

"Duach, where are you going?!" Hans called.

"Runo, wait!" Rhun shouted. "Bro, what's happening?!" Thanatos sighed, face-palming and shaking his head. He was heading back to Tir na Nog, wasn't he? Guess he'd better follow and monitor this. Make sure he didn't try to destroy all the elfin folk in revenge or desperation.

Frozen

Runo ran straight to the boat the Reaper had brought them in and leapt inside, paddling back the way they'd come. "Give me that!" the Grim Reaper snapped, appearing in a poof of black smoke and snatching the pole. "You have no idea where to go. Sit tight, I'll get you back to the Fair Folk."

"Hurry it up!" Duach shot. "I've missed enough of their lives!"

"I'm going!" Thanatos impatiently snapped. Ugh, mortals.

Soon enough Runo saw the outline of Tir na Nog coming up. Standing in the forest on a riverbank he saw a white stag. "That's the one I want!" he said, pointing at it. "It's him, isn't it? The Elf King."

"You want him, go get him," Thanatos dryly offered, gesturing to it. Duach glared at him icily then turned back to the stag who watched him. Duach shifted then suddenly leapt over the edge, leaving Death gawking in shock. The deity hadn't honestly expected he'd do it. Tuno swam right towards the bank where the stag was. It stayed put, and if a stag could reflect an expression, its expression would be highly, highly dubious. Runo reached the bank and dragged himself up onto it, then ran to the stag and stopped in front of it as it stared silently at him.

"Elverkonge, where are they?! Where are my children?!" he shouted at it. No response. "Answer me you twisted fae!" The stag snorted and turned, bounding into the woods. "Don't you run from me! Don't you dare!" he furiously shouted after it, running after the creature. It vanished from sight. He searched around and spotted it waiting further along. He blinked, puzzled, then scowled and raced after it again. It bounded off as he neared. Again it disappeared. Again he sought. Again he found it. It bounded off as he neared. He pursued that stag until he felt faint with exhaustion and collapsed to the ground, gasping. He let out a furious cry, punching the ground. Frustrated tears burned his eyes and he sniffed... He sensed the presence before seeing it. He looked up slowly and saw the stag approaching. It stopped in front of him and lowered its head, lightly nudging him. He gazed up at it. It lay down at his side, offering its back. After an uneasy moment, he climbed on. It rose and bounded off again, racing through the forest blindingly fast.

 _As it raced, the forest seemed to warp and change in front of them…_

Runo held onto the stag in wonder, looking around. This place was huge! Finally, after ten minutes, is slowed and approached a glade. It entered into it, and Duach gasped as he looked around in awe. Fairies flitted in the air, flying around numerous tiny beds of flowers that looked the perfect size for newborns and infants! "A-a nursery?" Duach asked in awe. The stag snorted and bucked slightly, signalling him to get off. He did so immediately and looked back at it. He started on seeing, in its place, the elfin king!

"It was the Fairy Queen, Clarion at this time, who found the infants in the forest. They took the newborns under their wings and brought them down into this place to be tended. A fairy nursemaid was put to the babes, and she guised herself as the woman who had hidden them… The fairies have tended them well. Bargaining for their release will not be easy for you, mortal," the elf king said, leading him into the field and towards two flower beds a bit separate from the others.

"Who says I'll bargain?" Runo asked defiantly.

"You want no enemy among the fae more than you already have," the elf king said. "The fairy maid is fond of your little ones. Very much so. She cares for them as if they were her own."

"Then let her come with me and see how deeply their true mother loved and cared for them," Duach sneered.

"Your lackluster understanding of the Fair Folk risks dooming you, should you not be more wary than you are," the elf king warned, seriously looking at Duach. Runo shifted uneasily and looked away. The elf king looked ahead again. From the forest exited a fairy, flying towards them. She slowly began to grow until she had taken a human size. She glided protectively in front of the children's beds and landed, glaring defiantly at the elf king and the mortal man. "Erza," the elf king greeted, respectfully lowering his head to her, though he kept his eyes meeting hers.

"Majesty," she answered, curtseying cautiously. She looked passed him at the mortal. "Who is this?"

"He is their father," the elf king answered simply, not beating around the bush.

"Send him away. They are mine now," she said.

"Give me my babies back!" Duach snapped, pushing in front of the elf king and looking ready to attack.

She jumped in slight surprise, blinking at him, then frowned. "Be gone, mortal. You have no more authority over your charges. Leave," she said. She turned directly to the elf king. "Or I shall summon Clarion to argue in my behalf."

"Pick up the little children and go with him. There is something he desires you to see. Someone he wishes for you to meet," the elf king answered.

"I won't go," she replied. "The mother of the children, no doubt. She left them to our care. She cannot have them back."

"She could not have them back if she wished to. She is dead," the elven king said.

The fairy maiden started and looked slightly uneasy at this before quickly recovering the stoic expression. "Give me my babies," Runo said through gritted teeth, all but growling. The faery maid stared then suddenly scooped them both up, bolting into the forest. Runo raced after her. The elf king watched then smirked to himself. Manifesting himself as the stag again, he bounded after them.

Frozen

Runo tore after the fairy made, who fled on foot. He wondered why. Flying, he couldn't hope to catch up to her, so why had she chosen to run? He kept her in sight, running off desperation. He heard the little ones begin to cry and his heart dropped. He increased his speed as much as he dared, keeping the fairy woman in sight. "Give them back to me!" he roared furiously after her. "Give them back!" She held them nearer and continued to flee, not looking back Duach cursed her. For his children. For Ida. He had to catch her. He wouldn't let her take them from him! "Give me my daughter and son! Give them to me!" he shouted in fury, diving at her and managing to catch her ankle. She screamed as she fell, but her wings prevented her from hitting the ground. He held fast to her ankle as, screaming in fury, she began to changer her form to various animals and creatures and unpleasant things in an effort to get him to let go. He clung to her tight, teeth gritting as he held fast.

It took twenty minutes of struggling before finally she stopped. He, exhausted, looked wearily up at her panting for breath, eyes all but begging her to return the little ones to him. She stared at him. "I will go with you, mortal. To meet this woman who is their mother… But I will not promise their return. Yet." Duach perked up slightly. Yet? Yet was a good sign, right? He was reluctant to let her go. "The fae honor their word," she hissed.

"You haven't given me your word," Runo replied flatly.

"I promise you I will not leave when you release me," she said. He thought over the promise, searching for loopholes. He sighed, unable to find one, and let her go tentatively. She rose to her feet. The little ones stared at him curiously, fingers in their mouths. He watched them longingly and swallowed. They were beautiful… His mouth quivered. He reached out for them and she pulled them away with a huff. He winced and withdrew his hand. "What are you waiting for, mortal? Dazzle me with your loving wife."

Runo was quiet, head hung. He frowned and looked up at her. "Then follow, maiden," he answered. He turned, walking away and really, really hoping she was following. He didn't look back at her once until he reached the riverbank and the agitated looking Grim Reaper, who glared accusingly at him. He winced at the glare and climbed sheepishly into the boat. He looked up only when he felt another enter the boat. Erza, the elf king had called her. She glared darkly and hauntingly at him, obviously loathing to leave the forest in Tir na Nog for something that was, in her eyes, so ridiculous.

He glared back then turned his gaze to the twins. His expression broke, becoming longing and awed. He shifted, desperate to reach out and touch them. She would allow no contact though. The toddlers stared at him in wonder and cracked little smiles. He almost sobbed, but managed to instead smile back at them. "Hi," he softly said to them. They giggled a bit, looking at each other then back at him.

"Da!" the little girl said. He felt like he'd been punched. Whether she knew or didn't, he wasn't sure. But to hear it… It almost broke him. He smiled, waving his fingers at them. What were they now? A year? Maybe two? Or was it three? Time just seemed to blur together.

"Hello Crista," he said gently. She perked up at the name.

"Know bebes?" the little boy asked.

"I… know _of_ you, Christian," he confirmed. The infants exchanged awed looks and looked back at them.

Frozen

They returned to the castle in good time and entered it. Runo led them straight to the nursery, the fairy Erza following with the little ones. "Christian, Crista!" Ida exclaimed the second she saw them, racing up and snatching them from the fairy paying the shocked fae no heed. She held them close, sobbing and cradling them in her arms. They were at first confused, but they felt like they knew this woman somehow… They began to whimper nervously and felt their mother's face in awe. Runo leapt on the opportunity to get near his children, embracing his wife and the children, gently tickling them. The fairy watched on, shifting slightly.

"Did you name the boy after Hans?" Runo asked.

"I did," she replied, voice cracking.

"Why?" Runo asked.

"My love, I hardly hated your brothers like you did… Hans was good to me. Whenever he found himself in the area he would come visit. Goodness I saw him more than you," she teased gently, grinning at him. He winced and hung his head in shame. Her grin fell. After a moment she took his lips with hers, holding them a long time. Finally, she drew away. "I would ask after you… He was surprisingly non-bias when he answered me. He answered so descriptively it was as if you were there. I can swear at times I saw you reflected in him." Hans visibly winced. Runo shifted a bit uncomfortably. They could do without ever hearing the word 'reflection' ever again as long as they lived.

Ida swooped down the stairs to her brothers-in-law to present her babies to them. The fairy, agitated, followed. Ida looked curiously back at her as she handed the infants to Hans first, who was visibly uncomfortable and uneasy about holding such small ones. He was quick to pass them off to his mother. "Who's this?" Hans asked his brother, pointing at the other woman.

"The fairy who weaned them. Erza," Runo answered. "She wants to keep them."

"She shouldn't have come here, then. Now she won't return anywhere at all," Jurgen darkly stated, reaching for his sword. He caught the flash of pain and unease that crossed his mother's face and immediately regretted it. He pulled his hand away from the blade. The queen visibly relaxed, looking immensely relieved.

"They belong to my husband," Ida said, frowning at her.

"What sort of father could your husband be if he hardly had the time to spend with _you_?" the fairy replied.

"A good one… For them he'll stay," Ida answered.

"Was that what you naively told yourself when you became pregnant?" the fairy asked.

"They're his children," Ida said.

"It was _me_ who raised them to now," she answered, sounding slightly desperate and longing.

Ida was quiet, looking uneasy. She glanced at her little ones, then back. "My husband has every right to them… But perhaps there is a way you do not have to leave them or give them up…" The fairy tilted her head, a bit intrigued. "We can make a deal," she said. "Please… You can't keep them from him…"

The fairy's jaw twitched as the fae weakness for bargains hit her hard. She shifted. Part of her wanted to flatly refuse… All the rest of her longed to agree and hear the deal… "Very well," she relented finally.

"Let me speak with my husband… Then I'll give you our offer," Ida said. She moved away from the fairy and returned to Duach. She drew him aside, glaring at the fairy, then looking back up at him tiredly.

"We have nothing to offer her," Runo said in a whisper.

"Let her stay in the castle as the nursemaid or the nanny. She may be with the children, and you will have them again. Then, even if god forbid something happen to you, they will still have her. She will be powerful enough to protect them from whatever may come. We can set conditions, my love, that will keep her happy there yet not take her away from the babies, and you will have them as yours," Ida said.

Runo glared at the ground, obviously not fond of the idea. They didn't exactly have a good track record with the Fair Folk. "I don't know," he said.

"Please… They need their father, and if she cannot keep them near to her, she won't give them up. Then regardless, you will make an enemy with her," Ida reasoned.

Duach glared over at the fairy. "Alright," he finally replied. Ida nodded and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her near. They drew apart, finally, and she took her husband's hand, leading him along with her as she returned to the fairy who watched warily.

"We have an offer, my lady," Ida said. "That you might become their nursemaid and their nanny in the house of my husband. He lives near a forest, you wouldn't be far from tress and nature. You could frequent the woods with them, and you would get to keep them close and he would get to have his children back and be a father. He wouldn't ever send you away. You would be treated like nobility there… Please. Don't steal them away from him. They are not of your sort, lady. They will not live long lives in comparison to yours… So let them live their lives with their father at least in the picture, if they can't have their mother."

" _I_ am their mother!" the fairy said. Ida winced and bowed her head, but didn't argue. "And so I will amend your deal… Give me your husband to marry. I will become his wife, and they will become mine, and there will be a certainty he will never betray his word and cast me out then," Erza said, looking to Runo proudly.

Runo gaped in shock and disbelief. Was she serious? Everything went quiet. "The hell? _He_ gets a fairy?!" Franz finally demanded, gesturing to Runo slightly enviously. Duach wasn't exactly the best looking of them, in fact he was probably the lowest on that scale, so how even?!

"Oh bite me!" Runo snapped at him. He turned back to Erza, eyes narrowed. "What game is this?" he growled.

"It's a guarantee, not a game," she answered.

"Even if I should marry you I will never love you!" he shouted at her.

"I don't ask for a mortal's love. I ask for a mortal's children that he will not give up and that I will not be parted from," she answered with a huff. She turned to Ida again. "Give me your husband to marry."

"That is not my authority to do," Ida said, visibly shaken and uneasy with this. "It would be the authority of his eldest brother, or more appropriately his mother!"

"You and he are the only parties that matter in this. Give me your husband to marry," Erza said again. "And to do with as I please, should I become curious enough to try him out."

Ida looked outraged, then hurt. Runo held her hand tight and looked at her. "Even if you should agree, she will never be you. She will never match you," he murmured to her, taking her aside and holding her near. "I will love no other woman as I loved you… It will only be a little while, my darling… Only a little while and I will be with you again…"

Ida was quiet, watching the fairy in hurt. Finally, she let out a shaky breath and turned to him. "Don't let her make you forget me," she pled softly. He would grow to love the fairy, she suspected. Maybe not as much as he'd loved her, but he _would_ grow to love Erza in time. "I know I can't compete with the fae in beauty or… other."

"I will never forget you or let go of your memory," he promised her, nuzzling gently. "But for the sake of our children."

She was quiet. "For the sake of our children," she finally agreed. She sniffed and turned to the fairy. "So be it," she said. "Let him… let him become your husband… And let you become the mother of my children…"

The fairy's hostile demeanor seemed to totally fade away, becoming softer and more pitying. It showed them the truth of what she was, and spiteful wasn't among those things… "Thank you for your mercy, mortal," she said softly. "I have loved your children dearly since the day they were found in the forest. I sought their mother and learned her fate and grieved it… And I promised her body, then, that I would tend her little ones as she herself would have… I took on her form and I will keep her form as long as I may so that they will know, at least, the appearance of their mother, and to my best I will hope to do your demeanor justice too… They will be kept safe, as long as they are alive, under my wings. Literally." Ida looked stunned and deeply touched. Runo covered his mouth to keep and chuckle over the 'literally' remark quiet.

"I-I… Thank you," Ida finally said.

The fairy bowed to her. "Be with your children now, as long as you are allowed… When your husband has left the Underworld with his brothers, then I will go up to him with the little ones and marry him, and put the children in their father's house again." Ida sobbed and hugged the fairy suddenly, startling her. She stiffened but then relaxed and smiled softly, embracing the woman back. She shrank, then, and flew up to the balcony to leave the very, very large family to one another's company.

"You're a very amicable fae," Thanatos remarked, a bit impressed.

"It's for the best. All of it," she replied, looking up at him in her tiny state.


	8. Bureaucratic Red Tape

Bureaucratic Red Tape

(A/N: There will be two chapters posted today, as I actually added this chapter totally on the fly literally just now, so forgive any mistakes you come across. Enjoy.)

After many, many tears and a lot of high emotion, pain, and grief, Death finally managed to drag the princes away from their dead loved ones. It hadn't been fun… The children had clung to their fathers so desperately, and the fathers… The Reaper suspected they would have happily stayed eternally. It had taken a reminder to them about their remaining children—with exception to Lars who had none—to get them to go. The princes left with great reluctance. No one spoke, and no eye was dry as they went...

As they walked, Grim suddenly stopped. "Oh no," he said, groaning.

"What?" Caleb asked quietly, looking up at him.

"I forgot about _her_ ," he said.

"Her?" Kelin-Sel asked.

Grim grimaced. "The goddess of the Norse underworld and this dump's namesake. Hel," he said.

"Hel? What about her?" Kelin-Sel asked.

"She's finally clued in something's here that isn't supposed to be. The living," Death replied. "Took her long enough. I'd hoped she'd stay indifferent. Apparently I was wrong," Thanatos said. He listened quietly and grimaced. "She demands an audience with me. And all of you. Seems we'll have to take a detour."

"Is this going to be bad?" Hans warily asked, frowning.

"We'll see," Death answered.

"I thought Hel was the personification of Death in Scandanavia," Hans said, confused. Which would mean Thanatos and Hel were the same entity in different forms.

"Hel is more a goddess of the Underworld than of death, in a sense," Thanatos said. "The form I take here is either this one..." He transformed into an old woman wearing a black hood. "Or this one," she said, transforming back into Grim Reaper form. "My old woman form is known as Pesta, or Plague Hag. I would wander into town with either a rake or a broom. If it was a broom, everyone there would die, if it was a rake, some would live. Grisly, I know. The Grim Reaper form is the incarnation they adopted for Death ultimately, more than Pesta. Now come on. We got a goddess to tangle with. Let _me_ do the talking."

"Fun," Justic wryly said, grimacing at the thought of it. He wasn't looking forward to that.

Frozen

They Westergaards gaped in awe around the halls of Hel. On a dark throne sat an eerie looking woman glaring at them darkly. "Hel," Thanatos greeted coldly, keeping his Grim Reaper form rather than the Plague Hag one.

"Reaper," she greeted just as coldly. She looked passed him at the Westergaards. "What are these mortals doing in my land?!" she demanded, punching the arm of her throne angrily, obviously offended at the presence of the living.

Grim grimaced. "They're... associates of Hades. He commanded me to take them on an Underworld tour, so I'm taking them on a tour. I have them under control," he said. "They came here from the surface world to make a deal with Hades to save a kingdom. I brought them here because you have their families, or a good chunk of them."

She frowned and summed them up quietly. "Ah… The Westergaards. Mmm, I remember those belonging to you that I keep here… The children were sweet, their mothers lovely," she said. They winced, looking away from her and hanging their heads. She summed them up quietly. "You have their tourist visas and underworld passports?" she asked.

The Westergaards looked up at her in disbelief. What now? Thanatos blinked blankly. "Their what?" he asked after a moment.

"Death, really! Their passports and visas. Why without them I can't let them leave this place!" she said.

They all blinked blankly. "You've got to be kidding me," Thanatos said.

"Nope. Visas and passports, or whether they be living or dead, they remain with me," Hel said.

"I'm not sure that would be a curse," Lars quietly said, head bowed. He almost wanted to stay... For the sake of his family.

"You can take up the rules with Hades! I got a job to do, woman. Stay out of my way!" Thanatos sharply snapped.

"Temper, temper, Grimmy. Or is only Eris allowed to call you that?" she purred.

"Did she put you up to this?!" he demanded.

"I can make chaos too," Hel defended, smirking.

"Talk to Hades," Thanatos growled through gritted teeth, fists clenched.

"Afraid you'll have to do that for me. Until then, I have mortals to watch over," she replied, smirking and settling back in her throne. "Bring me visas and passports, then we'll talk," she said.

"I'm taking them with or without your blessing, Hel!" Grim challenged. The brothers yelped from behind. Death blinked and winced, turning sullenly. Bound in chains. Of course. Why was he not surprised? "Are you being serious right now?" he flatly asked. "You realize you'll awaken Hades's wrath, right?"

"I'm quite sure he'll agree with me, actually," she hummed in response.

"I can't go back to him without them!" Grim shot.

"Then I guess you won't go back at all. Or them," she answered.

"Are you crazy, lady?! You can't keep the living in the land of the dead!" Hans snapped viciously.

"Watch me," she replied before coldly laughing.

Thanatos seethed and fumed, bone jaws grinding and making a really eerie noise. They could all but feel the tension in the atmosphere. "I can get the passports and visas here, can't I?" he finally willed himself to ask in a calm voice.

"Of course. Make an appointment with, well, with me!" she said.

"Can I make an appointment with you?" he asked darkly.

"Most certainly. I'm free next week," she said.

"Next week?!" Thanatos freaked. "How about no?!"

"Well you could get in earlier, today even, if you can get someone else to cancel," she cooed.

"Who need to cancel for your earliest appointment?!" Grim demanded.

"Hmm, let's see. Ah Odin. He's coming for a visit," she said.

"You want me to get the king of the Norse gods to cancel an appointment for _me_?!" Thanatos freaked.

"On your way now," Hel dismissed. Thanatos let loose with a string of Norse curses that had the Westergaards gaping and blushing madly. Even Hel looked a bit startled before she began to giggle then burst into laughter, doubling over. Thanatos let out a furious shout and blasted her with his scythe. She screamed in agony as the blast hit her.

She recovered, furious, and shot to her feet with a shout, ready to try and obliterate him, only to see he'd vanished leaving behind a raging inferno. She frowned and got rid of it. "Someone doesn't have much patience," she huffed. She turned to the Westergaards. "Now then, tell me about your lovely wives and children, dears," she said, sitting back down. Then winced and bowed their heads sadly.

Frozen

"Odin, open up!" Thanatos shouted, pounding at the doors of Asgard. The door opened revealing a less-than-impressed Odin sitting on his throne. Thanatos, grumbling under his breath, marched agitatedly in. "I need an appointment with Hel. As soon as possible. She informed me she was booked for the week and told me to get someone to cancel if I wanted an audience. I need one as soon as possible. You're first on her list. Be a pal and cancel for me, hmm?"

Odin stared at him then began to laugh. "Are you serious?!" he demanded through his raucous laughter.

"Dead," Thanatos flatly said. It was in the way he said the word that stopped Odin. Odin frowned curiously and guardedly at him. "Look man, all I need are the tourist visas and the passports to get certain... guests through."

"Touist visas and passports? When did we start that?" Odin asked, frowning. "This is exactly why I must see Hel. I won't cancel my appointment with her for this ridiculous..." he began.

"The guests are guests of Lord Hades, and they're alive," Thanatos said. "I don't have a week!"

"Living in Hel's realm?" Odin asked, astonished at this. "It's a wonder she didn't smite you for your audacity."

"It was Hades' order, not mine!" Thanatos insisted. "Like she could smite me anyway. Authority doesn't mean power. I'm equally as powerful as her! I just have more rules to follow as to how I can use my power." Someone always had to be at the top. Didn't mean they were the strongest or the best, it just meant they had the authority and fewer rules to bother with.

"And it's in her authority to smite you," Odin said.

"Come on Odin, humor me here," Death pled. "I'm tired, I'm impatient, I just want to get them back to Hades! I have a job to do, man."

"I'm not a man," Odin huffed indignantly.

"You're starting to sound as pouty as Zeus can be! Look, what do you want from Hel? Whatever it is, I can probably answer the question or give you whatever you wanted from her too," Thanatos said.

"This passport nonsense is something I want to know about," Odin said.

"The passport isn't important! It's nothing that can't wait a week," Death insisted.

"Tell her I command her to give you what you need," Odin said in exasperation. Thanatos glared then teleported away back to Hel.

He arrived back in the halls to hear the Westergaards describing their families as Hel listened, enraptured. "Hel, Odin orders you to behave and give me what I want," he said sharply.

Hel frowned at him. "You tell Odin I want to hear from him personally," she replied. "I won't do it unless he comes directly to me. On your way."

Thanatos seethed and teleported again. "She says she won't listen to me. She needs to hear it from you," he said to Odin.

"How dare she be so defiant?!" Odin demanded. "I'll speak to her at our meeting."

"I can't _wait_ for you to have your meeting!" Thanatos freaked, and if he'd been in a human form he'd be ripping his hair out about now.

"Tell her to bump my meeting. I'll be there in ten minutes," Odin said.

"How does that help me?!" Thanatos demanded. "Then the next one will go in and I'll still be waiting."

"I'll order her to get you a passport and visa," Odin said. "Off with you." Thanatos whimpered and left, head bowed. This was going to be one of those days...

Death retuned to Hel. "He wants you to bump his meeting up ten minutes," Thanatos said. At this point even the Westergaards, who were literally just standing by unable to do anything else, looked like they were starting to get headaches.

"Can't do it. His appointment will be the same time as always," she said. Thanatos left to tell Odin. The next moment both Odin and Thanatos were back.

"You defiant little witch!" Odin shouted at her. "You do what _I_ say!"

"Odin, how nice of you to visit!" she said. "Give the Reaper the passports and visa and tell me what this nonsense is all about!" Odin bellowed.

"Just papers saying the mortals are allowed to travel where they please in the Underworld. An idea of mine, actually. In fact I thought it up just now," Hel said.

'What?!" Thanatos freaked. "Are you kidding me woman?!"

"To give him the passports and visas, the decree needs to be made official of course. That's where you come in Odin," Hel said.

"That makes sense," Odin said.

"No it doesn't!" Grim all but screamed. "If you don't sign, she can't pass it, and I won't need no passports and visas!"

"Give me the pitch, Hel. It seems like it has potential," Odin said. "Saves the gods of the Underworld constant meetings when people want to go in or out and visit relatives or friends."

"Damn you all!" Thanatos roared in fury.

"Here it is," Hel said.

"I need a week to look it over," Odin said.

"Oh my fellow gods," Thanatos said, holding his head in his hands. This was insanity!

"Well you were going to meet with me in a week anyway," Hel said.

Thanatos just stared dejectedly at them, at a total loss. He could go talk to Hades, he suppose, but that might not end great. He supposed he could rat on Hel to Eris, Eris loved to rib her and anyone else who she possibly could. Oh what was even the point of anything anymore? "Please, for the love of all things grim and evil, let me and them go. Please," Grim pled.

"Well all you had to do was say please, Grimmy!" Hel said. "Of course I'll let you go on. This passport and visa nonsense isn't even official yet. I just wanted to hear that word from your lips." Grim began to twitch all over. The Westergaards winced. Uh oh... Fury darkened Death's expression, and suddenly he exploded with an outraged roar, souls and screaming creatures and dark forms of all sorts ripping out of him and filling the halls. Odin quickly protected the mortals from the area attack and winced. "Temper, temper Death!" Hel shouted over the noise, cackling like a madwoman.

"You witch! I'll see you pay for this dearly! You and he both!" Thanatos roared, pointing at Odin. "You'll regret ever crossing me, you hear? _Ever_! I'll see you all pay for your disrespect! All of you!" Furiously he stormed out, slicing the chains binding the Westergaards. They didn't hesitate to hurry after him, none of them wanting to set him off again. Hel, meanwhile, cackled behind them. Odin, however, looked suddenly very, very concerned. Thanatos wasn't exactly a deity you wanted to royally tick off. He wasn't sure he liked the sound of Death's threats, or trusted them.

Frozen

They sailed into a channel, dark and gloomy, and heard distant screams of pain. They looked wearily up. "What was that?" Justic asked.

Grim inclined his head, listening. "A guy who might just have it worse than any of you do," Thanatos dryly said. "This is where Loki, god of mischief, deceit, and fire, lies bound by the Aesir to a rock with the entrails of his son Narfi, who had been slaughtered and devoured by his brother Vali, transformed into a wolf. Bonds were turned to iron so it's not... as gruesome."

"Loki… I never felt much sympathy for him, really… Until I lost my own children…" Lars said. "Hans would probably be his favorite from among us, given his tendency towards deceit and trickery. And now fire."

"I always liked Loki," Hans admitted, looking thoughtful. "What happened to him… I'm not sure even _he_ deserved it, but then I'm not quite up to par on my Norse mythos."

"The whole pantheon is overrated," Thanatos said in... kind of agreement.

"You're married to a Nord queen and you're not up to par on their mythos?" Iscawin flatly asked his brother.

"She's interested in Skadi and that's about the only one of them she really gives two whits about," Hans replied. "I know she used to despise Loki with a passion, Elsa did. Until we started getting close. Then she talked more often about him and less critically."

"She saw him in you," Caleb said, scanning the banks.

"Skadi's a bitch," Franz said. "Always was. Can't even imagine why Elsa likes her aside from the whole winter goddess spiel." Hans frowned at him and rolled his eyes.

"Wasn't Narvi a god?" Justic asked.

"Like I said, the pantheon is overrated. They live for the drama. Call themselves some ridiculous thing like 'dying gods'. Granted they aren't the only pantheon that has those - even the Greeks did as Hades is painfully and well-aware, though I wouldn't recommend asking him about it - but the term is misleading. Gods don't die. Not in the sense you mortals know death. They're all but guaranteed to be brought back eventually, sometimes under a different name, on occasion with no memory of the first round, once in a while just the absolute basics, but it's... complicated, ultimately. Anyway, like I said, the Norse pantheon are suckers for drama. They play it like a game of checkers as opposed to a game of chess. In checkers, when a piece is gone, it's 'gone'. In chess, a piece can be obtained again. Not to say they could never get back those that are gone, proven well enough when they keep showing up in the mythos, but still. Again, complicated. And I'm not getting into the whole mess right now. I have... other plans. For you, in fact. And for Loki."

They looked quickly at him, visibly surprised, but he offered no further information. They exchanged uneasy looks and took to scanning the banks again. "There," Caleb said. They looked over and spotted the bound deity. They winced. His wife was gone for the moment, so he was suffering pretty bad.

"I suppose it wouldn't be appropriate to go try and strike up a conversation?" Hans said flatly.

"Given the anguish he's in, I'd say no," Death replied.

"Hmm… His children should not have had to die…" Lars said. Or whatever it was that happened.

The others were quiet as they floated passed. Hans grimaced then frowned. "Loki!" he shouted out. The deity's head inclined his way, eyes sparkling to life defensively and restlessly. "Soon enough you will have your revenge on them all for what they did to you!" Hans shouted. The deity's dark chuckle echoed quietly, then became full blown laughter.

"He approves. He'll remember you. All of you. I'm not convinced he's the guy you want approving of you, but whatever floats your boat," Thanatos flatly said. If nothing else they might survive Ragnarok.

"Currently? You do," Franz said, smirking slightly at the 'float your boat' remark.

"Don't get cute," Thanatos warned, frowning at him. He scanned the banks then smirked, pulling towards a low one. He parked the boat. They looked at him in confusion. "Out of the boat, all of you," he ordered. They exchanged confused looks and obeyed curiously. Thanatos followed them. "Now here's what we're going to do..." He brought them all close and began whispering to them. They looked startled, then appalled, then nervous, then interested... Then devious and cruel... Darkly the brothers chuckled and bowed to Thanatos before scrambling quickly off.

Frozen

Silently the Westergaards crept along the spit of land, making their way back to where they'd seen Loki. They spotted Sigyn hurrying back with a now empty bowl and paused long enough for her to get far enough ahead that she wouldn't notice them. Quickly they followed her, letting her lead them back to her husband. She held the bowl above him once again, catching the poison dripping on him from the serpent. They watched a moment, exchanged looks, nodded, then stepped out into plain sight. Loki's eyes snapped sharply to them, blazing like an inferno. Sigyn gasped, staring at them in shock. "Mortals!" she exclaimed in surprised.

Loki summed them up then smirked. The ones who had called out... His smirk fell. "Come to taunt me, I suppose?" he said to them dully.

"No, actually," Hans replied. "We've come to help you... fix your little problem."

"Mortals saving gods? You only delude yourselves," Loki replied.

"Who says we're alone? Or saving you?" Hans answered, smirking. "No, no, things don't work like that... But we _can_ spare you and your wife a good deal of pain. With help, of course."

"What deity deigned themselves to help _me_?" Loki asked, vaguely surprised at this.

"Let's just say Hel rubbed the wrong god the wrong way, and Odin didn't help the matter," Hans said.

"Who is this you speak of?" Sigyn asked, looking slightly hopeful.

"Me," a voice said. Loki and Sigyn looked towards the voice and started in surprise, eyes widening.

"Thanatos," Sigyn breathed in shock.

Thanatos approached and eyed the bonds holding Loki almost longingly. "I almost _want_ to let you out completely," he flatly said. "It's not like the other pantheons will allow you dipsticks to destroy the _whole_ world. Just yours. You want to wipe out the nations you command, that's your own business, but you aren't touching the nations belonging to the others. You do realize that, right? And when that day comes. The rest of us will just be watching and shaking our heads hopelessly, because the odds it'll last? Not great."

"So then let me free, Thanatos, if my freedom won't effect you," Loki said.

"Nice try," Thanatos replied. "Like it or not we have a vested interest in the Scandinavian world. We'd like to keep it around as long as we can. You _really_ don't want Chaos sticking his nose in this one, man."

"Who?" Loki asked.

"Ymir. Well, more or less," Thanatos said. "The primordial void." Like him, all-encompassing. "What, you think he's gonna appreciate your Ragnarok?" Loki winced. Probably not.

"Tell him to sod off," Loki grumbled.

"Tell him yourself," Death replied, rolling his eyes. He scanned the trees. "There," he said to the mortals, pointing up. High above hung a serpent eying them darkly and warily. "Take this. You'll need it. You refuse to give it back, we'll have problems. Don't be letting my scythe's power consume you. In fact..." He handed the scythe to Kelin-Sel. "You're the least likely to be corrupted by power. Be a hero, kid."

Kelin-Sel blinked then grimaced, looking up. He wasn't sure about this. "We'll cover you," Iscawin said. Kelin-Sel shifted then sighed. Why him? Groaning, he started climbing uneasily. His brothers carefully followed.

"Getting the mortals to do your dirty work? Tsk, tsk, tsk, you may be as devious as me," Loki said.

"Few are as devious as you," Thanatos flatly said.

"Why _are_ you getting the mortals to do this?" Sigyn asked.

"Because they inconvenience me," Thanatos replied.

"Ooh, someone's petty," Loki said, scoffing.

"Yep," Thanatos replied simply.

Loki frowned. "You're no fun," he complained.

"I've had it up to here with fun," Thanatos replied, lifting his hand way above his head. He watched them go. "The youngest one... You've like him. The one that shouted out to you."

"Ooh, I _do_ like him," Loki dryly said.

"He's a deceiver, a traitor, a fire wielder... Like like you," Thanatos said.

"And now I like him even more," Loki said, smirking wickedly. "I could use his company. No offence Sigyn, dear, but I do like variety in association.

"He's not gonna be your slave or your companion, man," Death said firmly, frowning at him. "He has a life to get back to."

Frozen

The brothers crept carefully along the tree branches. The creature began to hiss and lift its head, eyeing them. Hans frowned and lit a fireball, throwing it right in the thing's face. It hissed in pain and began to thrash wildly! Sigyn gasped, holding the bowl over her head as venom went flying everywhere. Loki looked a bit startled. They were actually doing this? "Keep it quiet up there!" Thanatos shouted.

"You get up here and do it!" one of the brothers, Coth, shouted back down agitatedly. The serpent rose, disappearing in the foliage, and screams of alarm and horror and pain rang out. Thanatos winced. Ooh...

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Franz said, frantically trying to dodge the snapping head along with the rest of his brothers. And avoid that damn venom. They cut and struck at it every chance they got, but their weapons didn't leave a dent, and it was taking their all to both dodge the thing and keep from toppling to their deaths.

"Problem?" Loki called innocently up.

"Shut up!" Jurgen furiously snapped. "Ungrateful bastard. Kelin, get to it already!"

"I'm getting there!" Kelin-Sel replied.

"Kelin, what's taking so long?!" Iscawin demanded.

"Shut up and let me focus!" Kelin-Sel shouted back. "Now grab the thing and immobilize it!" Hans leapt with a cry, wrapping his arms around it and burning it. It threw back its head in pain, hissing to the skies. Kelin-Sel moved, swinging the scythe with all his might. He gasped as it cut neatly through the creature. A shower of venom poured out and they cried out in terror, hunching down. Suddenly Sigyn was there, covering them with a robe and holding the bowl above herself, teeth gritted. Thanatos and Loki were heard screaming in pain as the venom rained down on them. Sigyn gasped, seizing the scythe from the covered Kelin-Sel, and pointing it at the snake's neck, using it to cauterize the thing and stop the venom from gushing. It stopped and all was still. She let out a breath, dropping the scythe.

"Ouch!" Loki shouted from below. "Sigyn!"

"Sorry!" she quickly called, wincing. She took the robe from off the princes, who looked more than a little shaken. "Well done, mortals," she said, smiling gently at them. He smile fell. "And thank you... You've spared us much agony, me and my husband both. We won't forget."

"Y-yeah, s-sure," Kelin-Sel shakily replied. She smiled and teleported them all back down.

"Now let's go before Hel literally rains down on us," Grim said. Or _more_ likely, Odin and co.

"Young Prince Hans, I'll remember you," Loki said as they left.

Hans paused, wincing, and looked back with a frown. "I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing," he flatly replied. Loki chuckled and didn't answer. Hans grimaced and left.

"So what's your deal with Hel anyway?" Iscawin asked the Reaper.

Grim grimaced. "We have... a thing," he said.

"What kind of thing?" Iscawin poked, intrigued.

"It's a thing, thing, okay?!" he demanded. "There were some... interesting times. In the past... On occasion in the present..." They gave him a look. "It's complicated, okay?!" Thanatos blurted. "Get in the boat!" Snickering, they did so.

Frozen

As they neared the edge of Hel, Hel herself appeared, watching as they floated towards her. Grim groaned and sighed, pulling over to the bank where she stood. She smirked. "Leaving already, Grimmy?" she asked.

"Yes," he flatly replied.

"Not even staying for a little... fun?" she asked. He glared at her. She smirked back.

"Get it done," he finally relented.

She grinned and went to him, kissing him softly. "Mmm..." she purred, drawing back. "So cold, Thanatos."

"That's what you get for that little stunt you pulled," Thanatos replied. "By the way, just got done sparing your sire a whole lot of pain."

She was quiet, blinking. "Thank you," she finally said. The most sincere thing she'd said so far, no doubt. The solemn tone confirmed as much. He nodded. "For me?" she asked.

"In... part. He can rest in peace now," he admitted.

She smiled in amusement and kissed him again. He was a little more receptive, but still cold. She withdrew and looked at the princes. "Did you enjoy your time with your families?" she asked.

"We did... But where is our father?" Caleb asked, turning to her. "He wasn't there… He should have been…"

"He was Scottish, mostly, was he not? Did you look in Tir na Nog?" she asked.

"He isn't there," Thanatos said for them.

"Hmm…" she mused. She thought a moment. "You would have done better to ask the rulers there, but…" She thought for a while. "Oh! Oh…" She began to darkly chuckle, smirking and bowing her head. "He isn't far, boys," she said.

"Here?" Justic asked.

"No… Where you came from," she answered. "On the surface."

"Impossible. Our father died," Calcas said, stiffening up.

"He did… In part… But he didn't go far. In a sense he still lives. Just not like you'd imagine. In a dark, dark, cruelly ironic way," she said.

"Stop speaking in riddles. Tell us where our father is!" Connyn said.

"You'll know soon enough where he is," Hel replied. "Go on your way. And don't test my patience… Your children will be taken care of here. Well."

"You can't just…" Coth began.

Thanatos shoved off, sailing quickly away before they could incense the goddess. "Stop while you're ahead," he warned them.

"But this doesn't make sense! Our father's gone!" Iscawin protested.

"So leave it at that," Thanatos warned. They looked quickly at him, tensing slightly. Well how were they supposed to let it go now when everyone except them seemed to know?! Frowning they settled back and glared out over the underworld as they went. "Now Hades," Thanatos said. He looked at Franz. "And to _them_..." Franz stiffened up and looked suddenly afraid. He swallowed and looked down uneasily. His wife and child... And suddenly he didn't know what to do or think anymore...


	9. Rest in Peace

Rest in Peace

(A/N: **Second** up today. Decidedly different tone than the last one.)

It seemed too soon that they found themselves back in Hades. Franz was abnormally quiet as they pulled up on the banks, looking around solemnly. "I can bring you to them," Thanatos offered gently. Franz closed his eyes tightly, swallowing. "You have to tell me what you want to do. Once we're back at the castle, your opportunity is gone."

Franz opened his eyes. "Take me to them," he said after a moment. Thanatos nodded and began guiding the brothers along. Lars came up next to his brother and wrapped an arm around him. Franz looked gratefully at him, then ahead again. Eventually they approached a Spanish pavilion. On a chair sat a beautiful young woman cradling a newborn to her breast. Franz paused, feeling stuck in place like he'd been stricken. He shifted as if considering turning back.

"You need this," Lars gently prompted. Franz was quiet. Finally, he jerkily started forward again.

Thanatos approached the woman first and said something quietly to her. She gasped loudly, stumbling up and spinning around with eyes wide and desperate. Franz froze as her black-eyed gaze fell on him, and he wanted to just die right then and there so he would never leave her. "Dios mio," she breathed.

Franz almost went weak in the knees as he stared at her quietly. His eyes found the infant in her arms and tears threatened his gaze. He gave a sob and looked at her again. "Maria," he said, voice breaking.

She gazed at him in awe then suddenly gave a cry and ran towards him. He raced to meet her and took her into his arms, kissing her adoringly over and over and holding as tightly to her as he could without distressing the infant in her arms. "I love you. I miss you so much. I'm so, so sorry I wasn't there. That I couldn't be there. I tried, my love, I tried to make it back to you! Oh _god_ I tried!" He pulled her close, clinging to her.

She threw an arm around him—using the other to hold the child—with tears in her eyes, and buried her face on his shoulder crying. "It was not your fault, it was not your fault," she said, sobbing. "You could not have saved us even if you had come. You could have done nothing… Oh mi amor, I wish you had not come so you would not have had to see it. I cannot imagine your pain, to be unable to say goodbye. I am sorry I could not hold on."

"No, no, my love, don't be. Don't be," he whispered hoarsely, whimpering. He gasped, looking at the infant who was starting to fuss. "Oh god!" he exclaimed, covering his mouth with his hands and closing his eyes. It wasn't fair… It wasn't fair! Why couldn't he have at least had the infant? Maria pulled him near again, kissing his neck. "He did not even get a name," she said woefully, voice breaking.

"I gave him one, my darling. I gave him one," Franz answered with a sniff, voice breaking as he let out a sob.

"Si?" she asked hopefully.

"Recuerda. I named him Recuerda," Franz said.

She blinked then kissed his lips again, tears in her eyes. After a time, she drew back. "It is perfect," she said, voice wavering. "How long has it been, Franz?"

"Years," he answered in a whisper.

"Years… Have you found love again, my lord?" she asked in a whisper.

Franz was quiet, looking away. "I don't know if I want it anymore…" he finally confessed.

Her eyes filled with empathy and understanding. "You were a young man when you married me… And a young man when you lost me… I do not want you to live the rest of your life alone for the sake of me," she said. "Is she pretty?" Franz was quiet. She reached up, cupping his cheek and turning his head to face her again. "Please? I would like to know… Do not be afraid to talk of her to me."

Franz was silent. "She's beautiful," he finally answered. "Her name is Louise Collin. She is the sister of a friend of Hans's… She's strong-willed, courageous, witty and clever… But she isn't you…"

"Does she have to be?" Maria asked softly.

Franz, tears burning his eyes, didn't reply for a moment. Soon, though, he said, "I could never stop loving you..."

"You do not have to stop loving me to love her as well," Maria answered.

"I can't let go. I won't let you go!" he said, gripping her arms tightly and resting his forehead against hers.

"Letting go does not mean forgetting," she answered. "It does not mean the pain stops… It only lets you move on. Moving on does not mean stopping loving me… It means letting yourself love again… You _can_ love again. You _do_."

"No one as much as you," he said.

"Her as much as me. If only you would let yourself," she answered. "Maybe not in the same way you loved me, but you do not have to love her in the same way to love her just as much as you did your paloma."

Paloma. Dove… He missed calling her that… He missed hearing her speaking Spanish and learning it from her. He missed so much… He'd taken it all for granted like he took everything else for granted and then he'd lost he and it was just… it was too hard to bear… And the baby… He let out a shaking breath, bowing his head. "There is another man who loves her too," he said.

"Fight for her," she answered. "You love her. I heard it in your voice," Maria softly said.

"She isn't you…" he whispered again.

"She is Louise. And Louise is just as good as Maria," she answered. "Do not bind yourself to a dead woman, Franz. Bind yourself to the living… You deserve happiness again…" she said. "And I will wait for you."

"But I will not be here," he said, teeth gritted together. He wouldn't be here…

Maria was quiet, a look of devastation crossing her face. "There are ways. Loopholes," Thanatos spoke up quietly, feeling really uncomfortable with the constant stream of emotion this tour was piling on top of him. He was death! He wasn't... he wasn't supposed to feel this way… "It's a matter of finding them is all… I… I can do what I can to try and find a way for you… But that's for another time long down the road."

Maria visibly relaxed, giving the deity a grateful look, then turned back to her husband. "I will always love you. I will always be here… And you will always love me, but that does not mean you do not have to love her… You can love her, Franz. As much as you loved me you can love her. You will. Just let yourself… And do not worry about your paloma. I want this for you," she said. "Part of you wants it too… She is not me, and do not let _me_ be _her_ … You can have a life still, mi amor. That is my prayer for you." He sobbed, pressing his lips to her own again and gently swaying her, running his hands up and down her arms. The baby began fussing again and she looked down at it with a laugh through a sob. She wiped her eyes and looked at her infant. "Querida, at last I have a name to call you. It is Recuerda. You like it, no?"

The baby fussed more and looked at Franz curiously. Franz's mouth quivered, and he fought desperately not to break down. "Hi there, little guy," he said, grinning weakly at it and reaching out, tickling the tiny tummy. The baby smiled and kicked its little feet, wrapping a hand around a finger. "I'm your dad," he said, swallowing as his smile fell. Would have been his dad, at least… The baby gave a toothless newborn smile, waving its arms around a bit. He sobbed, gently taking it from her and cradling the child close to his chest, kissing his head softly as he had the day he'd taken the dead infant into his arms and wished with all his heart it would come alive again… "I'm so sorry," he whispered weakly to it.

"He will have a sibling when you come next, si?" Maria sternly said to Franz.

"I can hardly promise you _that_ ," Franz said with a slight laugh. "I'm unsure whether or not Louise is barren, and frankly I'm not certain my schedule as of late allows time for raising an infant. We're having… problems. Matters no child should have to be dragged into. Although I wouldn't be averse to it perhaps in future."

"You will let yourself love her, then?" Maria asked.

"It was your prayer for me," he said softly, smile falling and sadness creeping into his eyes again as he gently stroked her cheek. "I gave you nothing in life, nothing that you deserved… At least I can try to give you this. Perhaps. Assuming Jekyll doesn't win out."

"The other man?" she asked. She wouldn't complain or be devastated if this other man won, of course, but she still wanted Franz to live his life and be happy again.

"Yes. A doctor in his fifties I'd guess, so goodness knows why she's so enamoured," Franz said, snorting in derision.

"Be kind," she chastised, flicking him firmly and frowning at him. "A handsome man?"

Franz was quiet, looking slightly bitter at the question. "I would suppose," he reluctantly admitted through gritted teeth.

Maria frowned. "See? You are jealous, mi querido. That is a sign of amor, is it not?"

Franz smiled softly at her. "It is," he said. "Goodness knows I felt it often enough when any man turned his gaze to _you_."

"Then you are well on your way to loving her as you did me," Maria said. "And you _will_ try, Franz Neb… You will love her as much as me. You can. I see it in you… Just move on and live."

He was quiet, still stroking her cheek. "I will," he finally answered. He'd try. He felt the baby fussing in his arms and tuned to it. Grief clouded his eyes again. He could perhaps let go of Maria, but how could he let go of this…? To feel it squirming in his arms like it might have had it lived… He wanted for nothing more than to have him back… He turned back to Maria and drew her near again, kissing her lips once more…

Frozen

There was some visiting between the princes and Maria before Thanatos signalled they needed to go. It took everything Franz had to hand the infant back to its mother and to pull away from her. It broke him to walk away from his wife and baby, and in fact he needed both Lars and Justic to steady him and keep him from collapse. Thanatos watched after them, letting them go ahead of him. "Give his child back to him," Maria said to Thanatos.

"That isn't in my authority," Thantos finally said. He could, but he'd probably get so wrapped up in more underworld bureaucratic red tape he'd never get out.

"Try," she pled.

Thanatos was quiet. "Someone might already be trying," he finally said. Maria looked at him quickly and in confusion, albeit slightly hopeful. What did he mean? He winced and turned, walking away from her. She looked down at her baby again and smiled softly at it, playing tenderly with the child. She hoped Death was right…

Frozen

Hades and Persephone sat playing a game together. Chess, in fact. Hades summed up the board silently, looking for his move. "Do you want to make a bargain?" Persephone asked.

"Babe, you've cost me more than my fair share of shades. And come _close_ to costing me two times that," he answered. He made his move. They'd just begun, so thus far no pieces had been lost.

"We play five games. For each game I win, you grant me a boon," she said. "Please Aidoneus?" She made her move.

He frowned and glared up at her. What was her game? He was the better chess player, they both knew it, so why was she pulling this bargain spiel with him when she knew her odds were slim to none? Of course, if they were slim to none why was he hesitating to take her up on it? "Fine. Deal," he said, offering his hand. She took it, but instead of shaking it bowed her head, brought it to her lips, and kissed it tenderly. He blinked, vaguely surprised at the gesture. Not that he was complaining. At all. He smirked cat-like and allowed her to tend it until she determined to let it go.

"Your move, my lord," she said.

"Mmm hmm. Let's see…" he began. He smirked and made a move, taking one of her pawns. "First blood babe," he said, disappearing it in a small lick of flame and smoke as he looked smugly at her. "Huh?" he said, sitting straight up. Her flower headdress wasn't on anymore. That was odd. He shrugged it off. She made her own move. He took another of her pawns. "You're slipping, Seph," he said, looking at her again. He gasped. Her sash was gone. He blinked blankly. Wait, was this… Oh no…

She looked up at him and smirked. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"Not fair!" Hades shot, shooting to his feet.

"We didn't specify the rules," she said. She made a move. "Oops. You have to take another pawn." Hades blinked blankly, staring at her. His mouth started to feel a little dry. Oh crap… He grimaced and looked down at the board, staring at it. He shifted then reluctantly took the piece. He almost didn't look up. "It's chilly in here suddenly," she said. His jaw twitched slightly. "Brrr," she said.

 _Don't look up, don't look up, don't look up…_

"Make your move," he said through gritted teeth, refusing to look up. She did, taking one of his pieces.

"Uh oh. Now _you_ have to drop something," she said.

He looked up at her, flabbergasted, forgetting that he wasn't _supposed_ to look, and gasped. "Holy he…llo!" he said, staring at her. Her outer garment was discarded to the side, leaving only a more-than-a-little skimpy under garment. He blinked. Ah fu… He immediately scrambled out of his sash, all but tossing it aside, and sat back down. He was beat. Might as well enjoy this. He made his move. "Oops. Bad move," he said, grinning wickedly. She grinned back and took the piece. He removed another layer of robe, grin widening devilishly.

"Sir, sir!" Pain and Panic suddenly said in unison, bounding inside.

Proserpine gave a surprised shriek and Hades spun. "What?!" he furiously roared as his flames went white, royally ticked at being disturbed.

They were pale as ghosts. "Th-Th-Thanatos has returned sire!" they said in a rush together.

"With the princes!" Panic blurted.

"And Al and Moz are headin' back too!" Pain added quickly.

"Get out!" Hades shouted.

"Yes sire!" they said together, booking it. Hades growled in frustration.

"Hades," Persephone sang. He turned to her. She bit her lower lip, pointing at a piece that was ripe for the taking. Like she would soon be. Ooh, he quickly tried to erase that thought then decided it wasn't worth it to. He grinned and snatched the piece. "Deal with the princes and kings and then you'll get to see what I take off next. Be nice to them."

"I'll be… semi-nice?" he compromised.

She frowned then sighed, shaking her head with a smirk. "Fine," she relented. "This time I'll allow it. The sooner we come to an agreement, the sooner I get to see what _you_ take off next in turn."

He chuckled, tenting his fingers and drumming them together. "Don't you go anywhere my little nature goddess," he cooed to her before turning around and scowling. "I'll be back," he said in a much darker tone, teeth gritted. She hummed in response.

Frozen

Hades, grumbling, went to his throne and sat in it. "Show them in," he said.

Soon enough Thanatos entered with the princes of the Southern Isles, Aladdin, and Mozenrath, both of which looked emotionally exhausted but also at peace. At least more at peace than they had been. "Lord Hades, the princes," Thanatos said, bowing to him and gesturing before moving to the side.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Let's cut the ceremony and get right to the meaty center, huh?" he said. He chuckled. "Now come on, let's wrap this up. I have other… business to attend to. You wanted my bident and my Helmet of Invisibility, right? Right. You got 'em!" he said, poofing the two items up. The staff ended up in the surprised Mozenrath's hand. The Helmet of Invisibility landed in Hans's. "Have a party," he said. "Have a million! Long as you bring 'em back, we'll be just fine. Heck, take the shade of Jafar too. Bring this letter to Nergal, he'll talk to his associate and they'll give the guy to you giftwrapped."

"Seriously? That's it?" Aladdin asked, incredulous. Hadn't he said there'd be some kind of 'deposit' they had to make to get this stuff?

"That's the cut and dry of it yeah. Oh, one more thing. The price you pay if they aren't brought back the day you finish liberating Agrabah," Hades said.

"Knew it," Iscawin said, grimacing. "What's the price?"

"Oh, it'll be here in a minute," Hades replied with a smirk, poofing up a list and checking it. The princes exchanged confused and slightly worried looks.

Frozen

Elsa lay in bed, tossing and turning and moaning in pain. She cried out, thrashing in the bed, and gasped for breath, clinging to the sheets and blankets in agony. "Oh gods!" she exclaimed, body revolting and sending a stab of pain shooting through her.

"Elsa? Elsa, are you alright my dear?" the Duke of Weselton's voice called.

Elsa began to sob. "Papa! Papa, get Jekyll! Now! Something's wrong!" she screamed. "Oh gods!" she shrieked again as the pain struck her a second time. Her body felt like it was burning up from the inside out, and her limbs… They were so cold and stiff she could hardly move them anymore. What was happening?

"Elsa? Elsa, what's happening! Elsa, hold on, I'll be back in a jiffy!" the Duke exclaimed in alarm, pale at this. Immediately he hurried as fast as he could to find the doctor, alarmed for the welfare of the queen and her unborn child.

Jekyll arrived in minutes, racing into the room with the Duke on his heels. Anna was out of the castle with Kristoff, thank goodness, so that was one less bit of drama they would have to worry about. "Elsa!" Jekyll exclaimed, freezing on seeing her, eyes widening. Blue veins were appearing all over her. Like her blood had become ice! He raced to her and threw off the blankets. "Oh god!" he exclaimed, covering his mouth. He could see her belly glowing like a fire was raging inside of her womb. He felt the heat from here!

"Henry!" Elsa screamed, body arching up in agony. "Henry, help me!"

"My dear!" the Duke exclaimed in fear, racing to her and taking her hand. He gasped at the cold, dropping it and looking at his hands. Frost was covering them! He quickly wrapped his hands in the blankets and took hers again, looking panicked. He could _still_ feel the cold creeping through!

"Duke, Duke, papa," she sobbed. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Shh, shh, don't stress yourself dearest. The doctor's here," the Duke quickly said, trying to keep his voice calm and even so as to help her calm down too.

Jekyll tried to get close to the stomach again with a stethoscope, and hissed in pain, withdrawing from the heat. "Dammit," he cursed. He tried to put a hand on her and it began to freeze! "Elsa, fight this! I can't get close to you in this state! If I can't get close, I can't help you or the baby! "Cool your stomach at least!" Elsa, shuddering, suddenly let out a gasp of air and went totally limp. She began to seize.

"Elsa!" the Duke and Jekyll exclaimed together. The Duke covered his arms in blankets and leapt at her, pinning her shoulders so she wouldn't thrash so much. He had no clue how to treat a seizure! He knew he should probably make sure, though, that she couldn't slam her head off of anything, and pinning her seemed the only way to do that at the moment.

Jekyll cursed, frantically trying to find a way to tend her. "Doctor, do something!" the Duke insisted.

"I'm trying!" Jekyll said. Suddenly the glow ceased, and Elsa's veins froze in place. She let out a shuddering breath and went limp and still.

Jekyll and the Duke blinked blankly, then panicked. "Elsa!" the Duke cried out.

Jekyll immediately dove, feeling for a pulse frantically. He couldn't find one. He couldn't find one! "Goddammit!" he exclaimed. He immediately began compressions, trying to bring her back. "Breathe, Elsa, breathe!" he ordered. "Come on! Don't do this! Not to Hans, not to Anna, not to the Duke!"

The Duke of Weselton stared helplessly, tears threatening his eyes. She wasn't responding. "No…" he breathed, choking slightly and covering his mouth. He shook his head. Not like this…

Frozen

The princes waited expectantly, Hades every so often checking the sundial. Death perked up, suddenly, and blinked. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me," he said.

"Problem Thany?" Hades asked.

Thanatos looked quickly at Hades, then at the princes uneasily. Ooh… this wasn't gonna be pretty… "An alert. Not a call, a… standby just in case."

"You know the procedure. Keep it in que 'til we know what's going down," Hades said.

" _You_ know what's going down," Thanatos said, frowning darkly at Hades. "Now share it with me god to god. I have just as much right to the game as you."

Hades smirked. "I said there'd be a price," he sang. He looked at the princes. "But don't worry. They come back in a timely fashion with bident and helmet in tow, she and the brat will be just fine."

"She and…?" Hans began, confused. He gasped, suddenly, going white and dropping the helmet in shock. He blinked blankly. She and the brat… Oh no. "Elsa!" he cried out, bolting from the palace and racing towards the river Charon resided on. "Elsa!" he screamed again, all but throwing himself outside.

He ran to the river bank, full on charged in fact. He darted right passed the shocked Cerberus, who blinked in surprise then promptly lost his heads barking and charging after him to maul him to nothingness. Hans hardly even registered the danger. He threw himself into the river totally oblivious to any possible consequences. Given the souls that were reaching up for him but being blocked from making contact, he assumed some deity had his ear. He looked back briefly and saw Persephone standing on a balcony high above, eyes narrowed and hands outstretched as she kept the things from seizing him and calmed Cerberus. He should probably be grateful, but he really didn't have time to think about being grateful right now. Charon gaped at the prince in disbelief, standing in his boat and trying to comprehend someone had actually been _stupid_ enough to pull a stunt like this… Or desperate enough… He had to say, serious respect to the kid. Most wouldn't have had the guts or would have succumbed to hate. That's what Styx was, the River of Hate. He was probably in the process of hating someone so bad it had literally nothing to overwhelm him with. Charon would go out on a limb and guess it was Hades the boy was in the process of hating so utterly and completely that Styx was having no effect whatsoever on him.

Hans swam the river in record time and dragged himself out onto the bank. He raced towards a path and suddenly slid to a stop with a gasp as Thanatos appeared in front of him. "Get out of my way!" Hans shouted furiously at him.

"She's alive. She'll stay alive, and the child within her, as long as you abide by Hades's rules. All you have to do is bring the bident and helmet back and she'll be alright. Don't be losing your head over this, boy," Thanatos warned.

"Get out of the way!" Hans shouted in fury.

"Be careful, mortal," Thanatos said darkly, leaning on his scythe challengingly. Hans tried to see past him, searching for Elsa, and gasped. There she was… Lying on a bed unmoving! Thanatos looked back and moved out of the way, allowing Hans to pass.

Hans was still. After a moment he tentatively walked towards her. "Elsa?" he asked quietly as he approached. He looked down on her. She was so still… "Elsa?" he asked, voice breaking a bit. He sat on the bed and took her hand… It was so cold…

Her eyes fluttered open. "Hmm? Hans?" she said. "Aren't you supposed to be in Agrabah?"

He swallowed. "Yeah, honey. Yeah," he said. "I am. I'm there now. You're just… you're just dreaming this…" he said.

She frowned. "Why are you so sad?" she asked. Concern came to her eyes. "Has something happened to you or your brothers?"

"No, nightingale, no," he answered. "We're fine. All of us… Just-just go back to sleep, my beloved Snow Queen. Go back to sleep…"

Elsa was quiet, reading him. Unease began to reflect in her eyes. "This isn't a dream," she said. "Is it?"

He was quiet. "It's a dream, my love… It's a dream," he said.

"Then why is the last thing I remember pain and agony?" she asked.

"There was-was an incident, but-but Jekyll was there, and he made it better, okay? He made it better," Hans soothed, trying not to start to sound frantic. He of course didn't know if Jekyll had been there or what had been done for her, but he hoped to the gods the doctor had been near by and had done something. Death had said she wasn't dead, after all… Right…? "It's okay now, Elsa… I'll be home soon, nightingale, I promise. I'll be home soon… Just be there when I come back. _Please_ …"

Her gaze softened and became empathetic. "I will," she promised, taking his hands and sitting up, nuzzling him. "I'll be here." She kissed his lips gently.

"I love you, Nightingale and Snow Queen," he said in a whisper, willing his voice not to break and give him away.

"And I love you, Emperor and Writer of Fairy Tales," she answered with a gentle grin, nuzzling him. "Henry will make sure everything's okay."

Hans swallowed and nodded. "I know," he said in response… Except this time Jekyll didn't have a say… This time it was up to _them_ to make sure everything was okay… The bargain wasn't a hard one, he told himself. Just do as they'd planned. Free Agrabah, bring back the bident and helmet, and she'd be okay… She'd be okay… He drew her near, holding her close. Soon she fell asleep in his arms… He couldn't feel her breathing… He swallowed painfully and laid her back down, staring numbly at her.

"Hans," a voice said. He flinched but didn't turn. "Hans," the voice said again. He glanced back. Caleb, holding the helmet. The others were with him. "Let's go," Caleb said. "The sooner we finish, the sooner we can bring these back, the sooner Elsa will get better, and the sooner we can go home so you can be with her. We just have to get Jafar's shade and we're done here."

Hans nodded. "Okay," he said in a whisper. He rose, slightly shakily, and joined them, walking away from his wife reluctantly…

Frozen

"She's been without air too long," the Duke said.

"Yet her heart still beats, and the infant still stirs," Jekyll said.

"Her heart is beating barely once every five minutes!" the Duke said.

"She's frozen herself inside, locking her body in a state of suspended animation. She still lives," Jekyll said.

"For how long?" the Duke asked, stressed.

Jekyll was quiet. "She'll make it. I'll be certain of it," he said. The Duke wasn't convinced, but if ever he could use some optimism it was now. It wouldn't hurt, right? Oh who was he kidding? It would hurt bad. Still, on the chance Jekyll was right…

"Alright," he relented. "I'll dare to believe you… For now." Jekyll nodded. "I'll have to tell Anna and Kristoff of this."

"Stay with her. I'll tell them," Jekyll said. "I am primarily a science doctor, or was, but I'm also a medical one as you well know. As such, I'm no stranger to having to present bad news to families."

"Thank you," the Duke said tiredly, nodding. "I know you will give her the best care you can." Jekyll bowed then left to find the others, and the Duke sighed and sat at Elsa's side…


	10. Return to Agrabah

Return to Agrabah

( **A/N:** Sorry for the delay. Was on vacation. Finished this story while on it, though, so that's a plus. Made a reference to the movie 'Hook' here. Anyone who's seen it will probably be able to pick it out. **Next chapter** there may be a torture scene, or overview of one. Going to get an opinion of it before I post it here to see whether it should push this story into the **M** rating or not. This chapter may even push it. Let me know if you think it does and I'll change it.)

The princes of the Southern Isles stayed back, watching from a safe distance as this 'Jafar' faced a cool-as-a-cucumber Mozenrath and an agitated Aladdin, who was in a fighting pose ready to go at him at the first sign of a backstabbing. "And why should I help my mortal enemy regain his throne?" Jafar asked.

"Because then he can suffer another whole century while you watch and laugh," Mozenrath replied, smirking.

"I must admit I've been more invested in _you_ , sorcerer," Jafar said, glancing over at Mozenrath.

Mozenrath was quiet. "Then watching Aladdin suffer instead will be a nice change of pace," he finally replied. "And less… distressing, is it? Or are you more amused with my languishing away?"

"My dear boy, I had thought we'd gotten over this," Jafar replied, grinning a sickly blameless grin and draping a bony arm around Mozenrath's shoulders.

Mozenrath glared at the hand but didn't move to shrug it off. "We'll see," he answered, finally plucking it off.

"You have yet to give me a reason to bother," Jafar said.

"The reason's simple really! You come, I might live. You stay, I'll join you sooner than you'd hoped for me to," Mozenrath said.

Jafar was quiet. "When first I saw you lose her, I hoped you would die… I hoped doubly so when you watched your children pass. Then your grandchildren. Then your great grandchildren… Should suddenly you wish to live, my boy, say as much. Then perhaps I will… consider the offer."

"What's there to consider? You get out of the underworld and back to the surface. Smell the fresh air for a bit," Franz spoke up.

Jafar looked over at him, unimpressed. "Your friends leave something to be desired," he flatly said.

"They aren't my friends," Mozenrath said. "I have no friends!"

"Most would hardly brag that up," Jafar replied, smugly smirking. Mozenrath started and flushed as the princes of the Southern Isles began to snicker.

"Would you stop embarrassing me in front of my cohorts?" Mozenrath insisted in a hiss.

"Cohorts now, is it? I suppose it's a step in the right direction… Very well. I shall accompany you and help. For _your_ sake, not theirs or your brother's," Jafar said.

"At least it's something," Mozenrath replied, folding his arms. Jafar smirked.

Frozen

Meanwhile, Olaf and Carpet had flown back to Agrabah and had taken to spying on the situation there. They watched from a nook above the throne room, looking down at the vizier who had taken up a position on the Sultan's throne addressing a crowd of bodyguards and soldiers. "Whoa. He really _does_ have the army in his pocket," Olaf said in a whisper. "I wonder what he has on them." Carpet made gestures to convey across the concept of kissing and hugging a lover, then a rocking motion to convey children. "Well I guess that would be as good a reason as any to bend to him. I mean if he has everyone you love on a short leash…"

Carpet nodded. He held out the lamp and rubbed it with a tassel. Smoke poured out quietly. Genie came out in nightclothes, yawning. "What'd I miss?" he asked. He looked around and frowned on realizing they weren't in the Citadel anymore. "Apparently a lot," he said dryly.

"Shh. We're spying on the evil vizier while Aladdin and Mozenrath and all my friends are in the Underworld trying to get Hades's bident and helmet. For all the good _those'll_ do," Olaf said.

"Oh, snow boy, you've got no clue the power in those artifacts, do you? So naive," Genie said. He sniffed. "It's beautiful." He looked down and frowned. "So that's the guy who's deposed Al, is it? Why I oughta… But I won't."

"Why not? You could do it easily," Olaf said. "Aladdin said it's because you can't kill, but I don't think you'd need to kill them to fix it, would you?"

"Maybe not, but maybe yes too. Even if I did kill though, kid, I probably wouldn't. This is Aladdin's fight, and I'm pretty sure he wants to deal with it personally. Didn't tell you _that_ part, did he? Good ole Al's a real go-getter alright. Pride and all that," Genie said, brushing it off. He looked down again. They stayed silent, listening to the plan. The vizier was sending out the guards to patrol the city and search every house, every stall, every inch, for a sign of Aladdin and company.

"They found the place Aladdin planned to meet the Captain of the Guard in," Olaf whispered. "They didn't go down though. It was weird. Like they were scared to."

"Sadira's lair. She left a heck of an enchantment on that baby, I'll tell you. Sand golems. Not fun," Genie said.

"So, who's the vizier again?" Olaf asked.

"Yahya. Distant relative of Aladdin's. Real distant. Removed and everything. A few times, actually. That's not how he got the position though. Believe it or not, he actually wasn't a bad guy at first, but power corrupts, as the saying goes, and once he got a taste there was no turning back. Gave in to his greed and desires and ambitions and lust… Really did a one-eighty. Al was gonna fire him, but Khalid spoke in his behalf. Probably because Yahya has Khalid in his pocket too. Khalid is actually a really great guy! Can't see him ever turning on Aladdin for anything except maybe family or love," Genie said, shrugging.

"There has to be something we can do," Olaf said in a whisper.

"Well… Take away the guy's leverage, we could do some serious damage to him," Genie said.

"Leverage?" Olaf asked. "That's a great idea! Where do we start?"

"With the haram," Genie answered. "Every one of those women is there because she's trying to protect some family member or other, and a good chunk of those family members are soldiers in the army or members of the Sultan's guard. He threatens the girls in turn, so the family stays in check too."

"Was the haram Aladdin's?" Olaf asked. "He doesn't seem the type."

"He isn't. Jas was the only woman for him. Was never another after her. He wasn't interested in anyone but her," Genie answered. "The harem? That's all Yahya's doing." Carpet tapped Genie's shoulder and communicated with him.

"What's he saying?" Olaf questioned.

"He thinks that if we free the harem, we put their families and loved ones in danger. And he's right," Genie replied, grimacing a bit.

"Hmm… Yahya can't be with them all the time, right? So there's gotta be some place they all stay when he's not using them. The guards have barracks too? And there are probably escape tunnels here? Maybe, if we could get the girls into the escape tunnels, and if the escape tunnels lead to the guard barracks, we can not only free them, but also get the guards that are related to or in love with them out as well, so then we don't risk anyone dying. At least not right away. Then a lot of the army will leave Yahya and maybe we can fix things from there!" Olaf said.

"You're a bright little snowman, aren't you? That's brilliant!" Genie said, grinning. "Yahya usually stays up all hours of the night using them, then goes to bed early morning and sleeps in ridiculously long. Lunchtime or passed. Lunchtime to be safe. We'll have to get them out before then." Carpet saluted in agreement. "Alright, then it's settled! Tomorrow morning, we move. This is war, boys. Prepare yourselves.

"Yes sir," Olaf said, puffing up and saluting, trying to look as serious as possible.

Frozen

The woman, lying on her stomach, softly whimpered as the vizier crouched over her. "Come now, it doesn't hurt as much as that," he cooed to her. She gritted her teeth, eyes tightly closed. She gasped as he moved on her, and buried her face in the pillow, body tense. "Loosen up," he said. "It's less uncomfortable then." Shivering, she did so, and began to weep into the pillow as he tended her.

The others, huddled in a corner far from him, listened helplessly to the whimpers and muffled cries. "We must stop this. We cannot be his playthings forever! Many against one? Why can we not attack him now when he is off guard?" one of the women demanded of the others in a whisper.

"Because if we do, Layla, we will suffer for it. His associates will know, and they will take revenge on all those we love," another answered. "I have three children. I will not risk their lives to spare myself discomfort and humiliation."

"How can you talk of conspiracy anyway? The last time you dared talk sharply to him, he made you suffer so horribly…" another said, shuddering at the memory. Oh the horrible things he'd done to the woman…

"I will not stay his slave!" the girl, Layla, vehemently said. "Hear how he treats our sister! Oh if Khalid knew _half_ of what that man did to his beloved Nira… Nothing, then, would stop him from attacking. Not fear, not worry for her, not anything."

They heard Nira cry out in agony and saw the outline of her body. Her back was arching and she was on her knees now, seated on his lap. "Behave or this will become much worse for you," they heard the vizier threaten. Layla fumed and almost shouted out to the man, but quickly another woman covered her mouth firmly. "Good girl. Now no more praying for salvation, Nira. The gods long ago stopped hearing you."

Layla wrestled the hand of the other woman off her mouth. "Then why are you afraid to let her pray, vizier?!" she shouted out furiously. The other women gasped in horror, staring at her in shock.

Silence. A moment later the curtain was thrown open and a blazing-eyed vizier marched angrily out, heading straight for them. He stopped right in front of the terrified harem. "Which of you spoke?" he darkly asked.

"For the agony you put her through she deserves at least her prayers," Layla boldly hissed at him. She cried out as he struck her so hard it knocked her to the ground. She gasped in pain, lifting herself on her arms. She screamed as he seized her hair, dragging her up and against him.

"You are a thorn in my side, harlot," he whispered to her. "Speak again and you'll _wish_ I had cut out your tongue the first time you dared speak against me."

"I dare speak against you," she said through painfully gritted teeth. She screamed again as he slammed her head against something and dragged her away from the others by her hair, and towards the door to the room. Nira lay broken behind the canopy, and the others scrambled to tend her. There was nothing that could be done for Layla now…

Frozen

Layla screamed and thrashed frantically as the vizier dragged her through the palace and towards the dungeons, eyes dark and malicious. No guard dared step in, though it was apparent many desired to. The Sultan had surrounded himself with the noblest men he could find, but in their nobility lay also their weakness. The needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few. She was the few. Their families and the other women of the harem were the many. She didn't even try to scream for help. She didn't want that on their consciences. She supposed that was where her weakness lay too.

He dragged her into the dungeons when they reached them, pulling her down the stairs. He passed the cells, going straight to the torture chamber that had gone unused for millennium during Sultan Ali's reign, but that Yahya had found use for in the time their king had been gone, first to Europe and now to wherever he'd fled to escape murder. He dragged her to her feet by her hair and threw her down onto a stone table. He flipped her over onto her back and chained her wrists in the shackles, locking her in place. Her breaths came quick and fearful, and she gazed spitefully up at him. She struggled and thrashed against the shackles, but it was a fruitless attempt. He walked away, and she fought to escape, though she knew it would do no good. He returned soon enough holding two items that looked like metal claws. The rippers! Terror gripped her.

"No. No, no, no!" she pled, frantically thrashing. "Stop!"

"You knew this was coming, you little bitch," he growled darkly. He put them in a blazing furnace, letting them heat up until they were glowing yellow, and listening to her scream curses at him as she wept for fear. She didn't beg beyond her initial plea, which agitated him to no end. He withdrew the rippers from the heat and turned, approaching her. She gazed at him in horror and at the devices he held. He smirked evilly, spreading them apart… Her anguished shrieks echoed through the dungeon and into the palace, even outside…

Some time later she lay on the stone slab brokenly, weeping and bleeding severely. He had finally finished the first phase, satisfied she had sufficiently suffered. Now for the second phase… He placed a bit in her mouth, binding it tight, then went to fetch something. It was only a minute or two before he returned, a long box in tow. He unchained her and took her from off the table, laying her inside of it. Her heart began to pound fearfully. He bound her up and blindfolded her. He left then returned with a large barrel. He smirked wickedly at her and tilted it. From out of the barrel poured a mass of scorpions! She shrieked through the bit and shrieked and shrieked and shrieked, thrashing as they swarmed her, crawling all over her. He put the lid on the box and locked it. He chained it up and added weights on the bottom, then bound it to the ceiling with a pulley. He pushed it over a dark pit that led down into a deep well, and let it drop inside, her muffled shrieks echoing through the bit. The box sank beneath the water rapidly until the ropes caught and held it in place. He covered up the hole then walked away. He'd fetch her later. Then, perhaps, she would be more… subservient and cooperative… Considering she was still alive.

Frozen

Olaf, Genie, and Carpet waited patiently for the vizier to finish up with the harem. Finally, sure as clockwork, he left and went towards the dungeons. They watched him go then quickly slipped out and went to the room where the women were kept. Olaf tried the door. Locked. He frowned. Genie smirked and winked at him before transforming into a key. Olaf grinned widely and inserted the genie into the lock, turning it. It clicked, and Olaf giggled in excitement. This was so cool! They were really doing this. Oh he couldn't wait to free them all, then free the guys from the guards who liked them or were related to them, then Genie would help them all hide and the vizier would be that much less powerful and then his friends wouldn't have so much of a problem dealing with them.

Carpet led the way in and little shrieks of surprise echoed out to see it. Olaf toddled in after. "Hi guys!" he greeted, waving. " _Wow_ there are a lot of you. More than I thought. Hey, this room's nice." They blinked blankly at him, hardly able to believe what they were seeing. Finally, one stood.

"Who, and what, are you?" she asked.

"Oh! My name's Olaf the Snowman, and this is Carpet, and this is Genie," Olaf said. "Genie, don't be shy!"

"Shy? Who's shy? I'm just getting a real bad feeling something's going down with the vizier," Genie said, uneasily looking around. He looked at the woman and smiled. "Girls, you need a wardrobe change! Here, try this on for size." Quickly he concealed all of them in modest clothing and was rewarded with their immensely relieved and grateful expressions. Some were near tears like they'd never thought they'd go fully clothed again.

The woman who'd spoken looked back at them. "What is this?" she asked.

"Good question! Nira, wasn't it?" Genie asked. "We're getting you girls out of here, isn't that great?! Bringing you right to the guard barracks where you can grab your brothers or cousins or fathers or lovers or whoever you have there, and make a clean break for it! The vizier won't know what hit him. I'll get you and your families out no problem." That would deal with the harem. That wouldn't, though, convince the guards with families _outside_ the palace to defect, so they'd still have to contend with that. "It's a no brainer."

"Don't worry ladies, you'll be safe I promise," Olaf said cheerily. "Soon the Sultan will be back, and my friends, and you'll all get to go home." They looked unconvinced but also hopeful. They began to mutter and finally turned to the three again.

"Help us," Nira said longingly. Carpet beckoned for them to follow and they did so, slipping out quietly so as not to wake anyone who might be sleeping.

Olaf and Genie followed. Genie soon flew ahead to scan for the escape tunnels. He transformed into a dog and began to sniff around. He stopped, suddenly, and growled, pointing. Olaf came over and tapped his stick hands to his chin, examining the wall. He smiled and reached out, pressing a stone. The wall groaned and began to grind open. "Yay, I did it!" he cheered, clapping for himself in excitement. The girls couldn't help but coo and pat his head, taken by the little snowman.

"Uh oh, detecting someone heading our way. Quick, into the wall girls," Genie said, pointing. Quickly and worriedly they did so, scrambling inside. Olaf and Carpet followed, then Genie, who shut the wall behind them and poofed up some oil lamps for each of the women to hold as they made their way through the tunnel. Nira held back until the others passed, then turned to Genie, Olaf, and Carpet.

"There is another of us. Her name is Layla. She incensed the vizier and he took her away. Gods know what he has done to her. We have to find her. Someone has to find her! If he brings her back and finds us all gone, I do not want to imagine what he will do to her."

"We'll figure that out later," Genie assured. "The Sultan will be back soon enough with his bro in tow and the thirteen princes of the Southern Isles. Then it's _really_ gonna heat up in here."

"I hope you are right," Nira said in concern. "She stood up for me. That is why he took her. If something happened to her…"

"Hey, it'll be okay," Olaf assured, patting her arm. She sighed, unconvinced, but smiled at him gratefully nonetheless and nodded, hurrying to catch up with the others.

Frozen

Khalid stood at a window, gazing miserably out towards the palace. They were traitors, the lot of them he grimly thought to himself. No guard or soldier had said as much out loud, but they all knew it. He almost hoped the Sultan had them all executed for it too, but no. The man had to be understanding. Which only made it feel worse, really, so perhaps Ali rationed that was punishment enough. He looked to the wing in which the harem was locked. Grief filled his eyes. He swallowed, bowing his head and closing them.

 _I'm sorry, Nira…_

"Captain Khalid!" an urgent voice shouted. Khalid turned quickly and hurried back.

"What is it? What's…?" he began. He stopped, catching his breath, on seeing a panel in the floor starting to move. It was thrown off and one of the guards gave a cry as a woman popped up her head, racing to her and dragging her out, clinging tightly to her and kissing her over and over saying her name. She clung tightly to him. Another woman followed, another guard cried out and broke away from the rest to go to her. Three did in fact, two brothers and a husband, Khalid knew. Then with every girl that appeared, more men left. Cousins, brothers, fathers, uncles, husbands… He was left gaping, hardly able to believe what he was seeing. The last one came out and he gasped, knees almost bucking. A comrade had to quickly reach out and steady him.

"Khalid!" she cried out, racing to him and throwing herself into his arms, kissing him with tears flowing from her eyes. He sobbed and held her near, rocking her adoringly and stroking her hair. Some of the girls went ungreeted, their families not being of the army or the guard, and too many soldiers for comfort stayed back looking grieved and pained and a bit jealous, none of their own families being any of the girls in the harem.

"Alright people, back into the hole," Genie said. "The sooner you get out of this place the better. We'll save the Sultan yet!"

"Come on hurry! Before Yahya figures out something's wrong," Olaf encouraged too as they all stared at him like he was some alien creature they weren't sure whether to kill or let alone. They opted for letting it alone.

"Quickly, all of you go. Now," Khalid ordered the men and women who were freed, now, of their burdens. Quickly they did so, pulling along their relatives. Some didn't go, though. These, he knew, were ones who also had family outside the palace in the city.

"We'll find as many of your families as we can," Genie said to the pairs or groups hesitating. "But you can't stay here now that these girls are free. Not like the others." Genie turned to the girls whose families were outside the palace. "And you _definitely_ can't," he added. "I'll sniff them out, but until then _you_ have to be safe." They exchanged uneasy looks but finally got into the hole again. The others who could follow followed.

Nira started down then paused, looking back. Khalid wasn't coming. Concern filled her eyes. "Khalid…" she began.

"I have to stay," he said. "I owe the Sultan at least that… I'm Captain. These men need me… I'll be with you soon enough. I promise. But I can't go now." She looked unsure and a little concerned.

"He'll kill you," she said.

"No. He won't," Khalid answered. "I'm invaluable to him. Trust me… Everything will be okay."

"Nira, clock's ticking," Genie prompted.

"We'll take care of him, don't worry," Olaf said. Carpet nodded in agreement and flew around Khalid like a tornado before returning to the others.

She hesitated a moment more then returned to him, kissing him. "Come back to me alive," she said in a murmur.

He kissed her in turn. "I will. Go. I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said, voice wavering a bit. Turning she hurried back to the hole, disappearing inside. Genie, Carpet, and Olaf followed her. Khalid went to the hole and looked down. He started. They were gone! The genie, he realized, had teleported them away. He breathed a sigh of relief. Then there would be no way to track them to wherever they'd gone… Good.

He looked back at the men that remained. "They're gone," he said. Quickly they raced over to check and exchanged looks before quietly leaving the hole alone. Good. Then they could see, hear, and know nothing when Yahya undoubtedly came to question them as to the disappearance of the girls and their fellows. Just throw it all on the genie who Yahya could do nothing about and couldn't predict.

Frozen

Hans hadn't been able to focus since seeing Elsa. Not on anything. "Hans? Hans?" a brother's voice finally broke in. Caleb.

Hans glanced hollowly over at him. "Why would he do this?" Hans asked in a whisper.

Caleb inwardly winced at the pain and confusion in his brother's voice. "Hades doesn't decide who lives or who dies," he finally answered. "If Elsa was there, it wasn't because he caused her to be. It was because she was already on a waiting list."

"When considering a price to ask of us, he likely took note of her situation. He simply then turned it to his benefit," Rudi backed. "Perhaps without his doing so, Elsa would already be… well, you know. It may well be because of Hades you have this chance to save her at all. And we _will_ save her, baby brother." Hans nodded, but distress was plain in his eyes. How could he hope to focus on this battle when he couldn't… when he couldn't think of anything but her and the possibility of losing her…? He grimaced, closing his eyes tightly. Iscawin reached out and gently began rubbing his back reassuringly. Hans glanced over. He saw the distress and fear in his brother's eyes… Iscawin loved her too… They all did, of course, but Iscawin's affection for Elsa leaned more towards romantic than platonic, so he could likely understand best what Hans was feeling right now. Hans was grateful for that.

"Ah love. How precious," Jafar borderline tauntingly said.

"Shut up Jafar," Aladdin bit.

"Know your place, boy," Jafar coldly warned. Aladdin looked ready to retaliate, but Mozenrath scowled, covering his mouth and glaring at him. Jafar nodded approvingly at Mozenrath. "Now. Enlighten me a little more on your new friends and your situation."

"History is repeating itself. His Grand Vizier has decided to attempt to usurp him and take over his kingdom," Mozenrath said. "He's less than impressive. No magic, no powers, and yet Aladdin was sent running with his tail between his legs, genie and all."

"Hmm… Then no doubt the man had something uniquely dangerous," Jafar said, frowning at this. It wasn't like Aladdin to turn tail and flee from someone who posed little to no threat.

"The army at his disposal, and the royal guard," Aladdin said. "Because _he_ has information, and _they_ have love for their families and friends."

"I can infer the rest," Jafar said. It was simple, really. Love made one weak and vulnerable, malleable and pathetic. There was really no useful benefit to it whatsoever.

Jafar scanned the princes and smirked. "Ah… I sense magic," he said.

"Two of them were cursed with it," Mozenrath said. "That one and that one." He pointed out Lars and Hans. "The raven-haired one has dark creature-based magic that ranges from shape shifting to good old-fashioned attack. He also has a side of seer, it would seem. The red-head is a fire bender, so to speak," Mozenrath said. "Thus far there've been no… overly detrimental effects found with him, but his brother… The magic is killing him. Taking over him. If he uses it too much, he starts to lose control and enters some sort of puppet state, as it was explained to me. Even refraining from using it, it stills slowly eats away at his body and mind. He hasn't got three years left to him. But he may be of use to me, so I intend to rectify that. It was a troll-sprite hybrid's curse." Jafar was quiet, considering this. They soon reached the surface and left the Underworld, coming out back in the Land of the Black Sands, somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

Jafar breathed in the air and chuckled. "Oh it's been too long," he said.

"Try anything, you'll regret it," Aladdin said.

"Dear boy, there's nothing I can try! Nergal was sure of that," Jafar said, a dark and bitter lilt slipping into his voice.

"Knowing you, you'll find a way," Aladdin said. "And when and if you do, we'll be ready. Come on. Let's get back before there's nothing left of Agrabah for me to save."

"I doubt highly Yahya's intent is to destroy the place, brother dear," Mozenrath said.

"I doubt highly the people will tolerate him long, and then things are going to get bloody and ugly and I don't want to have to see what happens to it then," Aladdin replied.

"Want us to play the white demons?" Coth asked, smirking wickedly.

"Tempted, but that would probably really throw the whole political field into chaos. My people know I'm allying with you. You pull a stunt like that and I don't think it'll go over as well as it has so far," Aladdin replied, smirking.

"Boring," Calcas sang. "But fine." Aladdin nodded.

"Man, getting back's going to take a long time without horses," Connyn said, grimacing.

Jafar rolled his eyes and took Hades's bident from Mozenrath before swirling it in the air. Whinnying echoed out and suddenly, from the ground, burst a herd of sixteen eerie horses that looked half decayed! The princes, Aladdin, and Mozenrath gawked in horror at them. "Oh come now, they won't bite. It's only until Agrabah's within sight, after all, then they can all go away, and you won't appear the white demons after all," Jafar said, smirking and seizing the reigns of one. Whose jaw dropped off. Jafar frowned then picked it up and stuck it back on. Kelin-Sel gagged, covering his mouth. The others looked equally disgusted. It took a good ten minutes, and Jafar explaining that they weren't in fact undead, just imperfect recreations, before they could all be coaxed onto the backs of the… whatever horses. Mozenrath seized the bident back, scowling at Jafar, then started off in the lead. The others quickly followed him.

Frozen

The vizier entered the dungeon again and went to the hole where he'd left the woman. He opened it up and hefted the box back up. He opened a hole in it and began to fill it with water. He heard the scraping of panicking scorpions who were trying to escape. They didn't get the chance to. The box soon flooded with water. He waited a moment then removed the lid and reached in, picking up the body of the girl. She was shuddering and hung totally limp in his arms, eyes barely open. She was obviously groggy and extremely ill, poisoned many times over and hardly alive. He brought her back to the stone slab and laid her on it. He removed one of the torture devices he'd used on her from her body, and pulled out a scorpion corpse with it. It had apparently tried to burrow. Oh, how it must have ached… He pulled another from her mouth. She was cold, hardly breathing. He smirked. "Did you rest well?" he taunted in a coo. She didn't respond. He chuckled and began to toy with her. She didn't move. "Good girl," he praised. She gritted her teeth and struggled to kick him. He struck her, frowning. She lay still. "Still fighting? Even now?" he said in a growl.

"Until death," she answered in a weak whisper.

"Hmm… Unfortunate," he answered. "But if that's your wish…" Her body shook with silent sobs as she closed her eyes. "One last time," he said, smirking wickedly. Phase three, she realized, and braced herself. It commenced. Not long into it, her sobs became cries of pain… and then became choking…

He finally finished up with her. She was still and unmoving. He'd crushed her throat during the interlude, but he still heard weak wheezing which meant she still lived, though was no longer conscious. That was fine. It would prolong it all the more. The torture device he'd removed from her earlier he applied again, then went to the box, emptying it of the scorpions and water. He returned to her and carried her back to it. He closed the lid and plugged the hole, but began to cut smaller cracks all over it. It would slowly fill. He chained it shut and weighed it down once more. This time he didn't bother tying it to a pulley. Phase four. Execution. What a waste… He pushed the box into the water pit and let it sink before closing the pit up and leaving.

Frozen

When Yahya came back out of the dungeon, it was to chaos! He gasped in shock. Servants were fleeing, screaming in fear. Fighting and shouting could be heard. He raced to a window, looking out, and his mouth dropped in horror. Filling the city were hundreds of creatures that looked as if they'd com from the depths of the Underworld! Standing high on a flying rock, hovering above the whole place, was a young sorcerer grinning wickedly, holding a dark bident high above his head, gauntlet glowing brilliantly. Charging towards the palace were fourteen horses that looked nothing like horses. In the forefront was the Sultan himself, scowling and riding for the palace top speed. Galloping behind him were the thirteen princes of the Southern Isles, who knocked down any soldier who dared attempt to stop their charge.

A fifteenth horse, he suddenly noticed, was in the courtyard swaying. His eyes widened on seeing the man standing beside it. The man turned with a dark smile, and the vizier felt like he couldn't move. The man began to hum and levitated himself up towards the window the vizier gawked through. He turned tail and raced away as fast as he could with a scowl, planning to find somewhere to hide. Suddenly, though, the man was there in front of him, cobra staff held out! He found himself gazing right into swirling eyes. Suddenly he couldn't move anymore. Cold dread started to seize him. The scrawny man made as if to talk, but no sound came out. He frowned, obviously put out at something, and scowled darkly before putting on an amicable smirk again. He turned and walked away, leaving the vizier frozen in place for however long the hypnosis would hold…

Aladdin fought against a guardsman who was trying to stop him from reaching the palace. He focused intently on the fight. His order had been not to kill a single soldier or guard. That had proven more difficult to uphold than it should have. They'd given Hans the Helmet of Invisibility. He'd been the most adept at sneaking. It had gone about as well as you'd expect. They'd had a subtle plan to get in that wouldn't panic the city. Hans had done the exact opposite of it. He'd gone direct, freaking out the guards who were horrified at the self-opening gate and shouting about a specter. That in turn had plunged the immediate vicinity into chaos and they'd been forced to get a move on and race in after the youngest prince because, unsurprisingly according to his brothers, 'non-lethal' didn't quite register with Hans. Not when he was in a worked-up state over Elsa and fighting feelings of vengeance and hatred. Apparently, he tended to take his wrath out on others. Mozenrath had, in turn, got on Hans's wavelength, and non-lethal stopped registering with him too. They'd managed to catch up with Hans and take the helmet away, giving it to Iscawin instead. His brothers had had to take the time to take baby brother aside and re-train him to understand what non-lethal meant, explaining it as if to a child, and even still Hans tested his boundaries.

Mozenrath, meanwhile, hadn't gotten the same lecture Hans did and now was proving a problem. They were being kept busier stopping the mamluks - and every other undead creature of the underworld the sorcerer could figure out with the bident - from murdering the soldiers and guards and even some problematic civilians, than they were fighting through the guardsmen. Aladdin hadn't gone into this expecting a war on two fronts, he disgustedly complained to himself. There were far less soldiers and guards than he'd expected there would be, at least, so it was easier to keep Mozenrath and Hans in check. Many guards were missing, though. He hoped _not_ because of Mozenrath and Hans. He'd go out on a limb and guess that Olaf, Carpet, and Genie had a hand in the vanishing of so many of them. He inwardly thanked them. He found himself suddenly getting overwhelmed only for the brothers to pour onto the scene, casting down every opponent like it was second nature. They galloped full-tilt towards the palace then leapt off their steeds. Aladdin followed. Mozenrath used the bident from afar, striking the doors and throwing them open as if they were nothing, then soared towards them. The princes of the Southern Isles followed and the whole group poured into the palace.

Frozen

The seven oldest took up positions in the courtyard and main hall, to hold back any resistance coming from outside. The six youngest raced on with Aladdin, which Calcas couldn't help but think was probably a good thing. Hans had been too distracted for them to be comfortable with. More than once he'd missed some obvious and deadly attack and almost lost his life for it. They'd stuck close by him, and a harsh dose of reality from Jurgen had had to snap him out of it. He'd told him Elsa expected him home alive and that for her sake he needed to have his head in the game, or it wouldn't be just him who ended up dead after this was done. It might be her and their unborn child too. Hans had gotten a good deal more focused, but still wasn't at the top of his game.

"Spread out. No killing!" Aladdin ordered. Mozenrath soared in and leapt off the chunk of earth, obliterating it. Aladdin frowned at him. "Am I clear on the no killing?" he demanded through gritted teeth. Mozenrath rolled his eyes. "You know what? Fine. Your job is to find Jafar. Keep him from getting to his lab and figuring out a way to overcome his limitations. That's all. I need to find Yahya. Let's…" He gasped and stopped as suddenly a sword was at his throat. He blinked and looked uneasily up. "Khalid…" he said, tense, staring into the eyes of the Captain of the Guard.

Khalid examined him quietly. After a moment he sighed, withdrawing the blade. "The harem is safe. Every guardsman held under Yahya's control because of them has escaped with them. Their families, though, may be in…"

"Danger? Yeah, no. We dealt with that," Aladdin replied, smirking. "Mozenrath set up a hoard of creatures in each house so Yahya's connections can't get to them. It actually stopped a lot of the guards and soldiers who've come at us already from continuing to attack. They know they don't have to anymore." His smile fell. "But you… Why are you still here?"

Khalid was silent. Finally, he sighed and withdrew his sword. "I stayed to be a buffer between Yahya and the guards and soldiers who remained, and to keep him from quizzing them. Not that he bothered to. He was preoccupied with other things," he said.

"So, every girl got away?" Aladdin hopefully asked.

"Yes. Wait… There was one missing, a girl named Layla," he said, frowning in concern.

"Al!" a voice said, making them all yelp and spin, swords drawn. "Ooh… sharp," the unexpected figure said, grimacing and grinning nervously, touching the tip of one.

"Genie!" Aladdin said, grinning.

"I knew you'd come back when I felt chaos!" Genie said, hugging him tight. "So, I figured I'd come see how progress is."

"It's… there," Aladdin replied. He glared pointedly at Mozenrath who scoffed and went off to keep a leash on Jafar.

"Uh huh, good, good. And Yahya?" Genie asked.

"I'll find him," Aladdin said, frowning.

"Great! Maybe you can figure out a way to save that last girl too. She got bold, started talking back to him, defending her friends… Yeah, he wasn't impressed. Took her away somewhere. The girls have no clue where, but I'd guess torture chamber.

Aladdin turned to the princes. "Who wants to be a hero?" he asked.

"On it," Iscawin said, pulling out the Helmet of Invisibility. He looked to Genie. "Where's the torture chamber?"

"Follow me," Genie said, flying off. Iscawin put on the helmet and disappeared, racing after him.

"The rest of you spread out. Take care of the other guards. Hans, please don't get yourself killed. Or kill anyone in your way," Aladdin said, frowning. Hans started and frowned back, unimpressed. He rolled his eyes and headed off. The other four split up and Aladdin went to seek out Yahya. Khalid followed him. Aladdin happily allowed the presence.

Frozen

Mozenrath knew where Jafar would head. He'd have gone straight to his lab. He had to head him off before he got there, though truth be told he was sorely tempted to let him reach it. He raced around a corner where he knew the lab to be and slid to a stop with a gasp. Jafar was just approaching! Mozenrath scowled, holding the bident and lighting up his gauntlet. Jafar paused on seeing him and frowned. There was a tense silence. Well, tense for Mozenrath. Jafar seemed perfectly calm… Maybe even a bit wistful… "You still remember," he finally remarked.

"You were hard to forget. And this place. And all associated with you… Yes, I remembered," Mozenrath replied.

Jafar was quiet. "Get out of my way, boy," he soon warned.

"No," Mozenrath replied. "You know of course I sympathize completely with your goal to destroy Aladdin, but alas, that task is no longer yours. It's _mine_. And only I have that right anymore. You blew your chance."

"You'll never be rid of him," Jafar said. "You and I both know it."

"I will, actually," Mozenrath replied defensively.

"When he's on his deathbed already, no doubt," Jafar replied, scoffing. Mozenrath was silent. "I thought as much," Jafar said, sighing and shaking his head. "Disappointing." Mozenrath flinched slightly, but held his ground. "You're a sensitive thing, aren't you? I hardly meant you, child."

"I'm over three thousand years old!" Mozenrath defended heatedly.

Jafar chuckled. He smile fell, becoming serious. "Move, Mozenrath," he ordered again.

"No," Mozenrath replied. "You aren't getting to that lab."

"Hmm… Do you miss your familiar, sorcerer?" Jafar asked. Mozenrath tensed slightly. "Let me in and I shall recreate him for you! And perhaps even Aladdin's little friends. Iago is becoming bothersome to me down there, and the monkey will hardly give me the opportunity to make him useful again. They need only a shell. The bident can do the rest… And so much more…"

Mozenrath perked up a bit, intrigued by this. "Oh?" he cautiously asked.

Jafar smirked. "If you so wanted, you could bring back even Sadira," he said. "Perhaps not her body, but her herself in a shell, a new form. Then again, the bident belongs to Hades. Perhaps you could bring her back wholly."

"I doubt he left out a failsafe that ensured such a thing couldn't be done by a mortal's hand," Mozenrath said.

"Perhaps, but that isn't all it can offer, is it? There's still the option of a shell," Jafar said.

"What do you want in there?" Mozenrath asked suspiciously.

"My dear boy, don't you trust me?" Jafar cooed, draping an arm over Mozenrath's shoulders. "I helped you all fight your way into Agrabah. I neutralized most of the threat in the castle. I've been nothing if not cooperative. Come, child. You and I together as one. We could make this all worth it. I promise no harm will come to Aladdin or Agrabah. They're yours. I would hardly strip you of your inheritance."

Mozenrath shifted, thinking. "Go on," he finally relented. Jafar grinned and led Mozenrath to his lab, opening it up and slipping inside.

"Your brother really should have known better than to send you to stop me," Jafar said. Mozenrath was quiet, refusing to admit how right Jafar was. Well, Aladdin had always been a hard study.

Frozen

Iscawin raced through the palace following Genie. Genie had made himself into a little mouse so the guards weren't suspicious. They couldn't see Iscawin at all thanks to the helmet, so they weren't moving to attack. Wow. This whole wing still needed to be cleared out. Jafar had cleared a good portion of it, but he'd either totally ignored this area or totally overlooked it. Genie reached a door. Guards were posted outside. Iscawin knew he couldn't sneak by them invisible or there'd be mass chaos like there had been when Hans opened the gates to Agrabah. He slipped quietly over to them and knocked one quickly out. The other, startled, spun, but before he could call out for help, he'd knocked him out too. He grabbed the keys, which turned invisible in his hand, and unlocked the door, racing inside and shutting it behind him. He ran after Genie into the bowels of the castle, racing by guardsmen undetected who looked entirely too disturbed and guilt-stricken for him to be comfortable with.

They reached the dungeons and began scouting around. Soon Genie squeaked to him and Iscawin came over. Genie became normal again and pushed on a wall that creaked open. They darted inside, shutting it behind, and raced even further down. Wow this was dark. They ran into a room and stopped, gasping. The torture chamber! It was eerily silent. They began walking around carefully. "Uh oh," Genie said. Iscawin looked over and went to him. He caught his breath, paling. The rippers! And they'd been used. His stomach churned slightly. He swallowed and looked towards a slab. It was covered in blood. "She didn't get it easy," Genie said, wincing. Iscawin, worried, scouted quickly around. He noticed a boarded circle and paused. He frowned and went to it, prying it open and peering inside.

"I can't see anything," he said. Genie came over and turned into a torch, floating down.

"A whole lot of nothing," Genie said.

"A water pit? In the middle of a torture chamber? Something's not right. Maybe it's a means of execution. Drown the prisoner or let them die of hypothermia? And if the girl's not here… Genie, quick, dive and search for her, now!" Iscawin ordered.

Genie did so, diving down. In seconds he shot back up. "You nailed it kid! Box down there with cracks all over. Someone's alive in there, but she won't be for long!"

"Dammit!" Iscawin said. He searched around and found the pully ropes. He seized them and dove into the pit without hesitation.

Genie blinked blankly after him, a bit surprised. "Wow. Guy's got guts," he said.

Iscawin swam down to the bottom, squinting through the dark water and barely making out a shadowy shape. He swam to it and felt around. A box chained shut. He attached the hook to the chains and swam back up. He climbed the rope out quickly, and swung onto solid ground, leaping off. He ran to the crank and began to turn it, raising the pulley again. He moved as fast as he could. Finally, it became taught, and he began to strain with all his strength, teeth gritted and muscles screaming in protest. Dammit! Weighted. He strained to try and lift the box, and slowly it was rising. He heard something break the surface of the water. Now the hard part began. Lifting it without the added buoyancy. He'd need every ounce of power to... Genie was there then, helping him quickly. Iscawin started, processing it, then gave him a grateful look. Together they got the box up quickly. Genie held the crank in place. Iscawin ran to the pit and pulled the box towards solid ground. The minute it touched down, he got to work on the chains, fumbling to unlock them. He needed to find keys, he realized. Suddenly the chains disappeared. He looked back, confused.

"You have a genie at your side, kid. Use him," Genie said.

"Sorry. Just… used to having to do everything for ourselves," Iscawin said, wincing. He turned back to the box and began fighting to pry it up. He jammed his sword into it and used it as a crowbar of sorts. The box flew open and he gasped. It was filled with water, a girl laying inside. He pulled her quickly out and lay her on the floor. He gagged to see what had been done to her. Quickly he listened for breathing. There was none. He immediately got to work trying to revive her. Compressions, air, compressions, air… After a minute she coughed and choked. He rolled her quickly over, letting the water expel. He lifted her upper body into his arms, letting her gasp and fight for breath. "Hey, hey, you're okay. You're safe now. It's alright," he quickly soothed.

She began to sob and cry out in anguish and grief. He held her tightly, looking a bit panicked and more than a little desperate to comfort her. He shot a pleading look at Genie. Genie shrugged, equally as clueless, and motioned for him to just keep doing what he was doing. He did so, holding her tight and gently stroking her hair as she wept and coughed and clung.

Frozen

Aladdin glared at Yahya, who he'd caught making a break for it. "You son of a bitch," he darkly said. "I should have had you executed when I had the chance."

"Here I thought you had a no execution policy," the man sneered in response, sword drawn.

"You're just enough a piece of work that I might make an exception," Aladdin said in disgust.

"Give me the order and it will be done," Khalid said, glaring darkly at Yahya, his own sword drawn as Aladdin's was.

Aladdin seriously considered it. "Let me think about it," he said. "Until then, lock him away so tight he'll never get out. Suspend him from chains on the roof for all I care. I'm done with him."

"Majesty, you play a very dangerous game. You know you can't hold me. You know what it would cost your people," he darkly said.

"I _can_ hold you and will. I'll hunt down every one of your connections next, and take them all prisoner too, and I'll make sure you can never hurt Agrabah again," Aladdin replied. "Don't you get it? You're through. Just give up Yahya. This doesn't have to end in a duel. Neither of us wants that."

" _I_ do," Khalid darkly said, glaring murderously at the vizier.

"We have the numbers, we have the ultimate loyalty, we have the power behind us, and we have two items literally crafted by gods and used by them. Stand down. You have no chance. With all these things behind us, this battle is curb stomp. Not even your information can pull you out of this," Aladdin said.

Yahya glared darkly. He knew they were right. He glanced around furtively for an escape. Just then a wall began to grind open. Khalid quickly spun to face it. Aladdin looked quickly over too. Yahya darted to the side, racing down a hall to try and escape. They spun and were about to go after him when… "Aladdin!" Iscawin's voice frantically shouted. Both Aladdin and Khalid stopped, looking over, and gasped, paling on seeing the woman laying limp in Iscawin's arms, badly damaged, bloody, and blue with cold, her black hair falling like a waterfall over his arms. "Aladdin, she needs help fast! Tell me there's _something_!" Iscawin pled.

"Oh my gods," Aladdin said in a breath.

"That's Layla!" Khalid exclaimed in shock. She was one of Nira's greatest friends. Dammit, the extend of the damage… "Yahya," he realized, teeth gritting murderously. Aladdin stared. Finally, he turned to Khalid. "When we catch him and lock him away, he's yours. Do with him whatever you think he deserves," Aladdin said.

"What I think he deserves I don't have the stomach to do," Khalid darkly stated.

"Lars does," Iscawin darkly said, staring down at the limp woman in his arms. "He'll be glad to let you watch and describe what you want done. Especially once he sees… once he sees _this_ …Her. What-what he did to her…" She would be permanently and horribly disfigured and scarred for the rest of her life, and that was probably the least of what had been done. Her very survival hung by a thread! The vizier may very well have destroyed this woman… "Right now, though, I need my brother to save her. I don't know what that freak did to her, but Mael will; and he'll know how to help her."

"Go. I'm chasing down Yahya," Aladdin said.

"And, as always, I'm going with you," Khalid stated.

"Good luck. Make him pay," Iscawin replied, turning and racing off with Genie following and hovering worriedly above the unconscious woman.

Frozen

Jafar and Mozenrath stood in Jafar's lab. Mozenrath watched in awe through the hourglass at what was happening. The princes were just finishing up their tasks. Iscawin was racing frantically to reach help for the girl he carried in his arms, and really at this point all that was being tied up were loose ends. Aladdin and his guardsman were racing to catch up with Yahya, but other than that most of the other issues had been dealt with. Jafar wasn't far off, reading through a scroll and humming every so often in interest. Finally, he smirked. "Ah. Here," he said, picking up the scroll with a grin. He approached Mozenrath. "Your key to retrieving your familiar, my boy," Jafar said, holding it out.

Mozenrath glanced and gasped, seizing the scroll and reading through quickly. "This is it," he said. A way to get Xerxes back without resorting to something else! He moved quickly to a table, laying down the scroll and starting to follow the instructions. He left Hades's bident untended. Jafar looked over at it and smirked, taking it into his hand and grinning wickedly. When he'd told Mozenrath he wouldn't destroy his inheritance, he'd told the truth. It was the same with letting him be the one to kill Aladdin. However, there'd been no rule against _putting_ Aladdin on his deathbed. He tried to see if he could use it only to gasp in pain and drop the item like it burned him. He scowled at his hand, then at the bident. "You really thought they'd left you a loophole?" Mozenrath borderline tauntingly asked.

" _You_ certainly did," Jafar muttered, spitefully glaring at the bident.

"You're totally at their mercy, Jafar. And ours," Mozenrath said, finishing following the directions then lighting his gauntlet. An eel body, some other fish and animal body parts… He used his gauntlet to splice them all together in a shape that resembled what Xerxes had been, only albino given the age of the preserved dead things in this lab. A body. Now he just needed to give it life.

"We'll see," Jafar replied, scowling. Mozenrath rolled his eyes and finished up the spell. The corpse began to glow and he smirked. "Now you must wait," Jafar said. Mozenrath looked a bit disheartened to hear this. "It won't be long, my boy," Jafar said. "A few hours, perhaps." Mozenrath pouted and harrumphed, going to the bident and picking it up, examining it. "You don't know the power you hold there," Jafar said.

"I do," Mozenrath answered.

"If you did, you would never give it up," Jafar replied.

"I wouldn't cross those princes for all the denari in the world," Mozenrath flatly said.

"Afraid?" Jafar asked.

"No. Just not stupid," Mozenrath said. "The wife and unborn child of one is in the balance, and that's not a fight I'm inclined to try and win. He's not like you, Jafar. He won't give up."

Jafar bristled and scowled, then sighed. "We've been through this before. You know all that happened then," Jafar said. "You understand how wrong you are." Mozenrath was quiet, head hung and eyes closed. Jafar shifted. "Come. We have work to do. I have a plan that may very well guarantee your possession of that bident… The family line of the Princes of the Southern Isles has always been drawn to power and what it can bring. Fought for it. At times even over family. They may think their weakness, their addiction, has been conquered and overcome. But weaknesses and addictions are no easy things to be rid of. Those urges will remain with those men the rest of their lives. All it may take is the right… prodding."

Mozenrath perked up curiously. "I'm listening," he said after a moment, holding his chin between his fingers. Jafar smirked.


	11. Moral Debate

Moral Debate

(A/N: Dark Chapter warning. Also, posted a fairly dark chapter **yesterday** for those who missed it. Now, **first section trigger** **warning**. I've dubbed this down a lot, but I might still bump the story up to **M** if people think it warrants that rating. You have to let me know if you think it does, though. There may be two chapters posted today, which I think means the rest of the story. Just this chapter and the next kind of run hand-in-hand, and the next might clear up any possible plot holes left by this one that need to be filled. Might.)

Lars examined the woman gravely while Iscawin lingered near looking nervous. "Gods she suffered… He used the breast rippers and the pear of anguish," Mael said.

"The what and the what?" Iscawin asked.

"The rippers are a metal device with four sharp prongs. Superheated in a furnace, they are then applied to the self-explanatory location and clamped, digging into the flesh… Then torn away… She's extremely fortunate they weren't ripped off," he finished, sighing. "Instead, as you can see, they were shredded and torn. Badly. She'll be scarred and disfigured the rest of her life…"

"Do I _want_ to know about the pear?" Iscawin asked, looking loathingly over at the device his brother had removed from her.

"No," Lars answered, looking at it too. "There are varying sizes. A size for the mouth, a size for the, well…"

"Anus," Franz flatly said.

Lars gave him another glare. "And a size for the…"

"Va…" Franz began.

"Female area," Lars swiftly cut off, nudging Franz hard and making him gasp in pain, biting back a cry with a grimace. "For blasphemers it is inserted in the mouth, for men and women it's self-explanatory… Then a key is used to separate the four sharp leaves…"

"Mutilation," Franz realized with a grimace. He braced just in case Mael retaliated, but he didn't. Just grimly nodded. Iscawin looked at the device removed from her in disgust and unease.

"It's… unlikely reproduction will be easy for her, if it's still even possible. Judging by the pattern of injuries she's sustained, she's also been assaulted," Lars said. "Multiple times. When she awakens, she may… offer more information. Or not. Certainly don't press her."

Aladdin watched, expression dark. Khalid's teeth gritted murderously. "We have the bastard in custody. Do you, prince Lars, have a stronger constitution than I, I wonder?" Khalid asked. "You were the torturer of the Southern Isles, were you not?" His knowledge of these devices betrayed as much.

"I'm of a stronger constitution than you," Mael confirmed, tone dark. "And I should be glad to prove as much to you on that thing that calls himself a man."

"Good. Then when you're done here, come find me. We'll make a day of it," Khalid said, turning and walking away. Right now he needed to think about things. Perhaps find out where Nira was somehow and tell her of this. Maybe she'd have some dark little ideas of her own for how to punish Yahya for all he'd done to her and the other women…

It wasn't long before the woman's eyes began to flutter weakly open. She began to breath a little hard to see mostly men around her. "Leave. All of you," Lars said, looking back at his brothers.

"I'm staying," Iscawin said.

"Me too. In case you need translation for words you apparently can't say," Franz said.

"Leave," Mael growled at Franz.

"Fine. Prude," Franz replied, frowning and turning to leave with the others. Lars rolled his eyes. Iscawin remained. His presence was allowed.

Lars turned back to the girl. "Your name was Layla?" he said to her. She stayed quiet.

"It's alright. You're safe. We got you out. Well, I did. With the help of your Sultan's genie," Iscawin said, looking deeply concerned and afraid for her. "He won't touch you or any of those other women ever again. We won. _You_ won… You're a brave woman. And strong… Good for you."

"Who are you?" she asked, voice hoarse.

"Hmm… He may have damaged her throat and voicebox too," Lars murmured to Iscawin. He'd seen signs of strangulation, just hadn't realized it had been strong enough to crush. He turned back to her. "My name is Prince Lars Mael Westergaard. Your savior is my brother Iscawin Westergaard, the second youngest of thirteen." Her eyes flickered over to Iscawin and remained as she silently read him. He blushed a bit at the scrutiny, shifting slightly. She winced and closed her eyes, laying her head back and softly moaning in pain. "Where does it hurt?" Lars asked.

She said nothing, just opened her eyes and gazed up at the roof. "Give me a mirror," she said.

"My lady…" Iscawin began.

"Please," she pled. He shifted and looked uneasily at Lars. Mael nodded. Iscawin went and fetched one before bringing it back to her. "Turn away," she ordered. They exchanged curious looks but did so. She watched until she was certain they weren't looking anymore, then threw the blankets off and held the mirror above herself, examining her body. "You bandaged me," she remarked.

"Your wounds were… becoming infected," Lars answered.

She was quiet. "Not a pretty sight, no doubt?" she said.

He was quiet. "No," he finally answered.

She hummed and covered herself once more. "Turn," she said. They did so. She handed the mirror back before closing her eyes.

"I applied salves to the burns and did what I could to stitch the gashes and pieces torn out." She shuddered at the memory of what Yahya had done. The rippers placed on her chest and clamped, the scalding spikes digging into her flesh and burning her…

"Twice," she whispered. "He did it twice…"

Quiet. "I know," Lars finally said.

"He liked causing pain… He walked away and left me bleeding and weeping…" she said.

"You don't need to speak, maiden. We can infer what he did to you," Iscawin gently said.

"He was pleasured as he watched me suffer and choke… He sat back to watch me languish and bleed, and when he was satisfied he… he…" She sobbed, closing her eyes.

"Stop," Iscawin softly said. They could guess.

"He put me in a box, and he filled it with-with scorpions and shut it and lowered me into the pit and left me. They stung and burned and poisoned me again and again until I was hardly conscious… They should have killed me… But they were large ones, not deadly. Only agonizing… Then hours later he returned and drowned them and took my body out, poisoned and limp and weak and high… He wanted to see me break… I gave him no such satisfaction…"

"Good girl," Iscawin praised, covering her hand. "Good girl…"

"He spread my arms, wrapping them as far around the slab as he could, even under it. He bound them and chained me in place across the chest. He took me and..." she began, but couldn't continue. Just started to cry. They were silent, heads bowed low. "He crushed my throat so I would stop screaming," she gasped finally. "He lay me in the box once more and cut it so the water would slowly fill it until I drowned there…"

"But you didn't. Was I wrong to save you, my lady Layla?" Iscawin asked uncertainly.

She was quiet. "No," she finally answered. "I was never one to give up." He smirked, amused and admittedly kind of proud of her for that.

"You endured far worse than you should have had to… For that we're sorry," Lars said. "Had we come sooner, perhaps it wouldn't have been so."

"At least you came," she said. "I am tired now… I want to rest…" Lars bowed and left the room. Iscawin covered her in the blanket again. She glanced curiously at him then gave him a small smile. He smiled back, brushing away some hair from her face, then followed his brother out to leave her alone.

Frozen

"She would do better under the care of Jekyll," Lars remarked to his brothers, who'd been waiting. "He's more… experienced in dealing with the female form." Franz gave him a sharp look. "Medically," Lars specified. "And with drastic conditions such as her damaged throat and voice box." He looked to Aladdin. "If she should agree, will you let us bring her back to Arendelle?"

"I couldn't even think of asking her to stay here after the hell she's been through," Aladdin answered. "Go. Find Khalid and make that bastard Yahya suffer. I have to find Mozenrath and Jafar. They've been gone too long. I shouldn't have let them be alone together. What was I thinking? Now I'm getting nervous."

"We'll go with you. He has the bident anyway. We need to get it and the helmet back to Hades stat, or Elsa…" Hans began. He trialed off and winced in grief, unable to say it. He didn't really need to.

"Then search for him," Caleb said. "I need to rest too. My leg is in a bad way now. Too much action, too little rest… It seems it gets worse every few month at times…"

Lars frowned. "Khalid can wait. You, though, I need to examine," he said to Caleb.

"Very well," Caleb agreed, nodding. The two went off together. The rest of the brothers went with Aladdin to search for Mozenrath and Jafar.

"Where's Olaf, Carpet, and Genie?" Kelin-Sel asked.

"Olaf and Carpet are at the place Genie teleported them and the girls and the soldiers to," Aladdin said. "Genie went back too." Kelin-Sel nodded. "Mozenrath and Jafar will be near Jafar's secret lab. Maybe in it. Hopefully they're not another war we're about to walk into."

"Aladdin!" a voice said.

Aladdin stopped and turned. "Mozenrath," he said in surprise. "Where's Jafar?"

"Dealt with," Mozenrath replied, smirking. "I'd like to show you something I'm sure you'll be intrigued by."

"This seems… random," Aladdin answered.

"Can't I be a little random at times?" Mozenrath asked. "It'll keep Chaos off our backs, after all." He looked to Hans. "Fire wielder, can you form animal shapes with your fire?"

"Animal forms are Lars's thing," Hans answered. "I mean, maybe, but you want animal, go with Mael."

"Come on. Give me a parrot. One that looks like, say, Aladdin's old friend Iago," Mozenrath said.

"Iago? Why are you bringing _him_ up after all this time?" Aladdin asked.

"You sent me after Jafar. What did you expect?" Mozenrath asked. "You thought he'd forgotten his treacherous little parrot?"

Hans frowned curiously. This felt like a trap. If he was smart, he'd refuse. But damned if he wasn't curious. He looked around the hall and saw a tapestry depicting a parrot he would assume was Iago. It was sitting perched on a perch, a monkey hanging off of said perch also, and Aladdin and presumably his wife sitting on the throne, Genie behind it and Carpet draped over an arm. After a moment, he began to work fire in his hands until it took on the form he wanted. He let it soar up into the sky and flap there. Sadness came to Aladdin's eyes. He missed the loudmouth…

Mozenrath smirked and raised the bident. He grinned wickedly and shot the parrot with it. It froze in the air, arching back as if screaming in pain… And then it was, and the princes jumped back with gasps of alarm. "Whoa! What a trip!" it suddenly said, shaking out of it and holding a wing against its head. It looked at its wing. "Holy smokes, what the heck happened to me?!" it freaked.

"Iago?!" Aladdin exclaimed in shock, mouth dropping. The princes gawked in shock.

The flaming bird looked over. "Aladdin!" it exclaimed. "Boy its been a while. So, what's new? How's the monkey? The princess?" it asked, flying over and perching. The fire didn't burn. Aladdin could only gawk. "Err, Al? Buddy? What, tiger got your tongue?"

"You-you-you…" Aladdin began.

"Me, me, me. What's your point?" Iago asked, seeming dubious and looking like he thought Aladdin had lost his mind.

"You've been dead around four thousand years!" Aladdin exclaimed.

Iago stared at him. Aladdin stared back, mouth agape. "I've what now?" he finally asked. Aladdin's gaze shot to Mozenrath. Iago followed his eyes. "Ah, it's Jafar Junior!" he exclaimed in terror, leaping up and flying in a panic.

"You-you… but how?!" Aladdin demanded.

Mozenrath smirked. "Simple, really. All I needed was a shell. The bident did the rest," he said, holding it up.

"Did the rest? What are you talking about? What's going on?!" Iago demanded.

"I brought you back! All you needed was a place to be stored," Mozenrath said, smirking wickedly.

"Brought me back? From _what_?!" Iago demanded.

"Death," Mozenrath said. Iago froze in the air and dropped with a yelp.

Aladdin instinctively caught him, gawking in shock, then looked back at Mozenrath. "You-you…" he began. But he couldn't speak further.

Mozenrath disappeared then reappeared with a shocked Lars, who looked around in disbelief then at Mozenrath in surprise. "Mozenrath? Why did you bring me away from my brother? I was trying to attend to him."

"Your brother can wait. I want you to conjure a monkey. One that looks like the one in that tapestry," Mozenrath said. "Then you can go on back to Caleb."

"Why?" Lars asked.

"Do it," Aladdin said, pale and numb. Lars looked curiously at him, then at Mozenrath, then at Aladdin again. He started on seeing the fiery parrot gawking in just as much shock as Aladdin. He shifted uneasily. He wasn't sure how he felt about this. Nonetheless, he did so. It screeched and eeked like it was wild. Until Mozenrath struck it with the bident again, cutting off its manic behavior. It fell into Lars's hands again, wavering slightly.

"Ooh…" it said. It looked up. "Aladdin!" they could have sworn it sounded out with its monkey sounds. It leapt at the Sultan, wrapping around his neck with an excited grin.

"Oh my gods!" Aladdin exclaimed, hugging the monkey automatically back. He pulled it away. "Abu?!" he said. Abu chattered excitedly and looked over at Iago before starting.

"Huh?" the monkey said, scratching its head.

"My beautiful feathers!" Iago was sobbing, seated on Aladdin's shoulder. Iago noticed Abu. "What are you looking at, monkey?!" he demanded angrily. "Eyes to yourself! Not like you're much better off. At least I'm in a useful shell."

Abu looked at his own arms and made a sound of alarm, poking at his black fur. "Huh?" he said.

"We've been brought back to life, dimwit!" Iago said. He looked at his fire feathers. "Actually, this plumage isn't too bad. It was blue and yellow and white and red… All the colors fire could be. It kind of suited him. Abu made alarmed chatters. "Over four-thousand years according to Al." Abu looked over at Aladdin, puzzled at why he wasn't dead yet and just looked the same.

"It's… a long story, Abu," Aladdin said, grimacing.

"There you go, brother dear. Two friends back in one blow. To stay!" Just then a flying now-albino eel thing flew slash slithered around a corner and shot to Mozenrath, wrapping around him affectionately and rubbing his master's face. "Did I say two? I meant three," he said. "Good Xerxes." He looked back at Aladdin. "And we could have more, brother…" Aladdin stiffened, slowly looking at Mozenrath. "All of us could," Mozenrath said, looking at the princes of the Southern Isles, who were stiff and stricken with disbelief…

Frozen

They princes, Sultan, and Mozenrath had all gathered together in the dining hall. Caleb had been fetched to join him now, and while the others looked intrigued, he looked highly, highly dubious and cautious. "You can bring back… bring back the dead…? With that?" Franz quietly said, staring at the bident longingly.

"Partially," Mozenrath confirmed. "There's a failsafe preventing me from reviving the bodies. But the minds… That's another matter."

"Only small things?" Franz asked.

"No," Mozenrath said. He looked at Aladdin. "I could bring back Sadira and Jasmine. This would allow it. All they would need is a shell. A sculpture, a form, anything… I could bring them back…"

"This is too easy. Too good to be true," Caleb said.

"But it isn't," Mozenrath said.

"Who taught you this? Jafar?" Caleb asked.

"And if he did? He's an enemy of Aladdin's, not of mine, and enemy or not, it doesn't mean he isn't right," Mozenrath said. "Sultan, Jasmine, Sadira, our children, their children, their wives, Razoul, your little friends… the power is in my hands, Aladdin."

"As long as you have the bident," Aladdin said.

"If we don't get that thing back to Hades, Elsa dies!" Hans protested.

"Does she, prince Hans?" Mozenrath aked. "If I can bring back the deceased, does she die? Really?" Hans became slightly flustered at the question, and uneasy. "Aaron, the Duke of Cumberland and his duchess…"

"You bring back shells," Caleb said quickly.

"Ask those shells if they feel like shells," Mozenrath said. All eyes went to Iago and Abu, who were busy devouring food. They both froze, feeling eyes on them, and turned their stuffed faces. After a moment they swallowed and grimaced, exchanging looks. They looked back.

"I… kind of feel like this body's an improvement, really," Iago admitted. "Fire doesn't gain weight," he lamely added, grinning innocently."

"It builds in size," Hans said flatly, frowning.

"Will this, though?" Iago replied.

Abu shifted and chattered at Aladdin. "Feo awive," he chattered, looking slightly guilty about admitting as much. Tears threatened Aladdin's eyes and he pulled Iago and Abu close, hugging them.

"Enough with the mushy stuff," Iago said, grimacing but allowing the snuggle.

"It's them. Not their bodies, but them," Mozenrath said. He turned to the princes. "And it can be so for all of yours too. All we have to do is keep it." There was silence.

Caleb looked around in disbelief. "You can't all seriously be considering this!" he said.

Hans frowned. "I'm not," he answered, glaring at the others. He rose, going to Caleb's side. "I want my wife and my child alive and well. I don't want their avatars."

"Hey, who you callin' avatar?!" Iago demanded. "I'm just as alive now as I was then!"

"Good for you. But people don't work that way," Hans said. He looked at Mozenrath. "How can you bring back my wife and child when my child hasn't even had the chance to live a normal life?"

"Eh, has a point. I lived a good life," Iago admitted, grimacing. "Lived a full one, actually. Birth to death of old age. Same with the monkey. Didn't lose or gain a thing being brought back like this."

"Animals and people are different," Iscawin said. He rose and went over to Hans and Caleb. "I'm with them." Quiet. Soon Kelin-Sel sighed and got up and joined them. As did the triplets… But none of the others did, staying put.

"Anyone still figuring it out?" Mozenrath asked. He didn't doubt Aladdin would be. Surprisingly enough, it was Justic who rose and went to the side first. Following him was Jurgen, taking his brother's side. After a time, Aladdin rose and joined them, looking away from his brother and from the princes all, head bowed as he leaned it against the wall. For once he didn't know what to think…

"You can try to apply the same logic to people as you did to animals… It doesn't work like that though, Mozenrath," Kelin-Sel said. "Maybe for Jasmine and Sadira yeah, they'd be okay with it… But would _you_? Really?" Mozenrath was quiet, saying nothing but shifting a bit uneasily.

"If Hades learns of this defiance, will he be so inclined to let you keep them?" Hans asked. "He'll come for the bident. He'll take it… And he'll destroy everything you tried to build with it…"

"Perhaps not everything," a new voice said. They all turned quickly and gasped. Entering into the hall was none other than Jafar. Or rather, Jafar's voice in Yahya's dead-eyed body!

Frozen

The royals gawked in horror and shock. Aladdin was pale, staring at the site in mortification. A whole chill seemed to sweep through the room. "Wh-what did you do?" he finally and hoarsely asked.

"Oh come now Aladdin, as if you didn't plan on his execution anyway," Mozenrath said.

"Hmm, not a horrible looking fellow, wasn't he?" Jafar said.

"Oh this just got _way_ too creepy for me!" Iscawin said, pale. "Nope! Nope, just nope! No! I am _not_ dealing with this. No! No! No, nope , nuh uh, no way, nadda!" Justic looked like he was about to get sick.

"Not half as creepy as this will be," Jafar said. He began to wave his staff around and they watched in horror as the features start to twist and bones began to break and reshape and bend into some amalgamation between Jafar and what was once Yahya. Basically a thirty-something-year-old Jafar.

"Mozenrath, did you…?" Aladdin numbly began.

"Kill him? No. I simply… didn't stop Jafar from doing so," Mozerath said, smirking.

"And this is _exactly_ why mortals shouldn't play with the toys of gods!" Kelin-Sel exclaimed in horror. Holy…

"Do you think much of Layla, Aladdin?" Jafar asked. "Or perhaps she's more to Mozenrath's liking. She'd serve as a good shell for either Jasmine or Sadira."

"Leave the girl out of this," Mozenrath warned, frowning at him. "If she'd died than I would have said by all means gather her body, but it seems she'll live, so leave her be." She'd suffered enough.

"You're going soft for your brother, my boy," Jafar said.

"Bite me," Mozenrath replied, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"If Jafar's in Yahya's body, where's Jafar's body?" Iago fearfully asked, visibly disgusted. Abu was clinging to Aladdin, shivering in fear.

"All that came was his shade. I took his shade and put it in the body. As I did for you and Abu. I summoned your shades from where they'd been kept, and I put them in the bodies Hans and Lars formed for you," Mozenrath said.

"At least that seemed semi-natural!" Iago freaked. " _This_ is just _twisted_!"

"Welcome to reality," Mozenrath replied, smirking.

"Give me the bident," Hans said, gritting his teeth and lighting his sword with a flame. "You have what you wanted out of this… Now give it up."

"I want my wife and children back," Mozenrath said. The princes who had lost just those winced and shivered. "I'm not the only one."

"But _not_ like this, Mozenrath! _Not_ like this!" Aladdin said viciously. "Let sleeping dogs lie. They lived their lives. They had children of their own. We bring them back you'll have to bring their little ones back and theirs and theirs… It's too risky."

"Then we'll take just the wives," Mozenrath said.

"We won't be apart from them much longer," Aladdin said. "Please… _Think_ about this!"

"What of we whose children never had a _chance_ to live?" Franz slightly darkly asked, glaring at Aladdin, leaning more towards Mozenrath. "No complications there."

"What about giving _my_ baby a chance to live?!" Hans asked in despair almost desperately. Franz started and visibly winced, suddenly a lot less certain in his leanings.

"It _can_ live, young prince," Jafar said. "He can reinsert your wife's shade into her body again, she will continue carrying the baby to birth, you will still have your beloved, and you will still possess the staff. The reason avatars must be used for others is because there are no bodies left to reinsert shades _into_. Think about it… She'll never die…" Hans shifted a bit uneasily. There was logic in the argument, yeah, but what _kind_ of logic? He didn't like where this confrontation might be heading.

"Hades will come for it and take everything back," Lars said, finally rising and switching sides, going to Caleb. "Including you, Jafar," he said, turning. Jafar grimaced and scowled over at Mael. "Think about it and you'll see I'm right. This will all be for nothing. All that will come of it is Hans will lose everything. _Mozenrath_ will lose everything… Don't pretend it isn't for him you wanted to live again… I see there is something connecting you two. Something potent… And I see what will come of this decision for all parties involved…" Mozenrath looked quickly at Jafar blinking in surprise, startled at the declaration. Jafar was quiet and tense, jaw twitching slightly as he glared. "At least this way maybe he'll still get to have _you_." Xerxes was definitely there to stay, he knew. He was the one not returned via bident.

"There's a chance we can't stay?" Iago uneasily asked. Abu looked equally worried and uneasy… And a bit scared… Aladdin looked struck at this possibility too.

"Is doing the right thing this time, Aladdin, worth the price?" Mozenrath asked, challenging his brother. His resolve was shaken, though. It was plain to see.

"Aladdin?" Abu chattered, nervously tugging at Aladdin's clothing. Aladdin looked down quickly at Abu and tears threatened his eyes. Abu's eyes widened in concern and his mouth shook. He leapt up, hugging Aladdin. "It's okay."

"Al, do what you promised to do," Iago said despondently. "I mean, neither me or the monkey wanna… go back, but I mean, I'm thinking this might be for the best. You know, getting a god's precious bident back to him and not infuriating him? You can stand to a whole lot, kid, but a god ain't one of 'em. Just sayin'."

Aladdin was quiet, guilt and pain in his eyes. "Aladdin, please," Hans begged. "Please, I can't lose them."

"What about what _we_ can't lose, us and your other brothers?!" Mozenrath shot.

Hans started and bowed his head, swallowing painfully. He looked back, eyes narrowed. "I'll fight if I have to… Even against you and them…"

"Then what hope will here be for your brother Lars?" Mozenrath asked. "Because I'll fight to death, and then there'll be no one left who can save his life," Jafar started and looked sharply at him. No one budged, staring each other down darkly.


	12. Persephone's Boons

Persephone's Boons

(A/N: **Second** up today. Might also post last chapter today. And now another complication thrown into the Jekyll/Louise/Franz love triangle. Another factor to consider in deciding which ship sails. Also, blatant references to Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy in this chapter, for those of you who've seen it. Actually have a series for that too.)

Hades and Persephone sat playing the final game of chess. It would have taken less time, except after each victory they generally ended up… busy. In the bedroom. And each other. She'd won the first game after ending up stripped down to nothing but an undergarment. She'd gotten impatient to see him in less so had finished it fast. What? How was he supposed to focus when sitting across from her like that?! She'd lost the next two, he'd managed to hold out that long at least. Then she'd pulled out all the stops. In the fourth round, got herself stripped to precious little, and taken him out again. Now they were playing the last game, and he was determined to conquer. Except now she was clothed in nothing but a garter and he was next to mindless. Hardly had 'checkmate' left her mouth when he was on her, pouncing over the table half-wild with desire. Each time was better than the last. He didn't even care anymore that he'd lost and now owed her three boons.

They didn't stop with one another until the door was knocked on. Couldn't be Pain and Panic, they would have just burst in, so he would assume Thanatos. He ignored it. Thanatos knew better than to knock again. Hours and hours later, he reluctantly brought the interlude to a close. Unfortunately, he had business to tend to. She was winded and euphoric, grinning madly. He really, really didn't want to leave, but he forced himself to and begrudgingly returned to the throne room, leaving her behind. "Thanatos!" he called.

The Grim Reaper slipped out from behind a pillar looking less than impressed. "Good time?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Hades replied. Grim rolled his eyes. "You've really gotta get yourself a woman. Or guy. Hey, whatever floats your boat." Thanatos grimaced at the idea of either. Like he had time for that nonsense.

"Time is almost up for the princes to return," Death said.

"Hmm… Disappointing. Not surprising, but disappointing. Sephy won't be impressed," Hades said. "Eh, guess that's what I get for putting a little faith in mortals, huh? Least I got _this_ out of it." Would probably be a long, long time before he got anything else. "Get ready to fetch the queen and the baby."

"You won't touch her!" a vicious voice shouted from outside. He started, along with Thanatos, and looked back quickly, eyes wide. Standing there, holding a hogtied Pain and Panic who looked sheepish and guilty, were the princes of the Southern Isles, Aladdin, and Mozenrath!

 _In Agrabah_

Tensions were high, cold sparks starting to fly. Jafar glanced at Mozenrath and the princes who were still tentatively hanging onto his side, then to the ones on the fence, then to those who stood firmly with Caleb. This was what he'd wanted... Why now, then, did he hesitate to give that final push that would start a war between them all?

 _Because you are not certain you want Mozenrath to be the price paid for victory..._

Just then the door opened. All eyes snapped to it sharply and spotted Olaf entering, humming cheerily. The little snowman stopped on seeing the situation, smile still on his face. He felt the tension and shifted a bit awkwardly at the silence, though the smile was still frozen on his face. Tightly. It fell to uncertainty as he processed what was happening. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked uneasily.

The men glared back at one another coldly. "A debate," Justic finally replied.

"Over what?" Olaf asked.

"Whether to return Hades's bident or keep it," Franz answered.

"Oh... Didn't you promise to give it back?" Olaf asked.

"Promises _made_ to be broken," Xerxes said for Mozenrath, scowling from his shoulder. Mozenrath smirked approvingly.

"That's not nice," Olaf said. "What if Hades gets really mad?"

"He'll take everything Mozenrath's accomplished with that thing away," Aladdin replied. "Jafar... Iago and Abu..."

"That would hurt I guess, but I'd think he'd be more angry and Mozenrath and want to hurt Mozenrath specifically. What if he ruins his life or makes him suffer when he finally isn't undying anymore?" Olaf asked. "Maybe Jafar and Iago and Abu won't suffer, but Mozenrath and people who sided with him will."

"Bring it back," Jafar said suddenly. Almost immediately on hearing this, in fact.

Mozenrath started, looking at Jafar in disbelief. He was giving up a fight like this? But he'd seemed ready for it before! "What?!" he demanded.

"There may be a way yet we can turn this to our benefit," Jafar murmured, taking Mozenrath aside.

"How?" Mozenrath demanded.

"Hades and I are hardly on horrid terms, my boy. There may be… arrangements that can be made," Jafar said.

"Such as…? Mozenrath cautiously asked.

"You'll see," Jafar replied, smirking conspiratorially.

Mozenrath was quiet. "Fine," he finally relented. He turned around. "Fine," he repeated a bit louder. They'd play it the honorable way and return the bident. Hans visibly relaxed, letting out a shaking sigh. Thank goodness…

"Great! Now let's all hug and kiss and make up," Olaf said cheerily, spreading his stick arms. They gave him sharp and dubious looks, which he was either oblivious to or pretended to be oblivious to, and grimaced, exchanging looks. For the snowman's sake, though, the Southern Isles brothers made up. Kind of. Hugged at least. Tentatively. "Yay!" Olaf cheered. "You too," he said, pushing Aladdin and Mozenrath together and then into Jafar. They all looked utterly appalled. Aladdin deigned himself to hug Mozenrath for a second, but didn't even grace Jafar with a look. Jafar and Mozenrath both flatly refuse to hug until Olaf pushed Mozenrath into Jafar, stumbling him and forcing the ancient vizier to catch him. Jafar scowled and rolled his eyes, but didn't instantly shove Mozenrath away, so that was something at least. After that awkwardness passed, they got to work.

 _Currently_

"You made it!" Thanatos said, sounding almost ecstatic. Hades gave him a look. "I mean, you made it," he said in a darker and more solemn tone, folding his arms. "Good."

"Hand 'em over boys," Hades said, holding out his hand. They shifted. Finally Iscawin approached with the Helmet of Invisibility, kneeling before the king of the Underworld and placing it in Hades's hands. Hades smirked, examining its condition then poofing it away to its place in his treasury. "And the bident?" he asked. Mozenrath held it and glared darkly at Hades. He glanced over at Jafar's shade uneasily. Hades started a bit to see the change in the vizier. Ah… They'd found a use for it. Ugh, mortals and their issues and desires for control. Jafar nodded to Mozenrath, who uneasily looked back at Hades. Finally, though, he approached the god and held the staff out to him, refusing to kneel. Iscawin, still on a knee, rolled his eyes hopelessly. "Smart-aleck little brat," Hades said, snatching the bident and looking it over for damage. "You had fun with this," he wryly said. Mozenrath was quiet, head bowed angrily. It was obvious he hadn't been… thrilled to give it back. Hades disappeared it and Mozenrath winced slightly, glancing a bit uneasily back at Jafar. Aladdin held a bird made of fire and a monkey made of dark energy tightly. They stared at Hades too, equally frightened.

Hades summed them all quietly up. "What of the bird, monkey, and vizier?" Thanatos asked.

Hades drummed his fingers together. "You're lucky you only went this far," he finally said. "Can't be bothered repossessing a couple animal shades. Keep 'em. For figuring it out you deserve that at least." He looked at Jafar. "You… You're a bit trickier."

"You said we had a plan for this," Mozenrath said, shooting an accusing glare at Jafar.

"I did. The bitter truth is, boy, that I lied... You weren't going to fight to the death for me," Jafar said.

"You lied to me?!" Mozenrath said. "Then you didn't have a way to fix this after all." Xerxes whimpered uncertainly, looking from Jafar to Mozenrath and back.

"Hmm… At least you might live on," Jafar said.

"I didn't want that!" Mozenrath shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, boys time out," Hades said. "I'll work something out. Take Jafar as your prize for all I care. I'll send Thanatos to broker some deal or other with Nergal and co."

"Don't make me deal with Nergal man," Grim said, grimacing.

"Now it's a certainty you will," Hades said.

"Wait, you're… you're letting us keep them?" Mozenrath asked.

"I should only be letting you keep the animals. Less than important," Hades said.

"Hey!" Abu, Iago, and even Xerxes who was only kind of an animal, protested angrily.

"I'm letting you keep Jafar because I don't half mind the guy and because I happen to be in a good mood. A… better-than-good mood. Euphoric, in fact," Hades said, smirking upwards and chuckling in a way that told most all of them what he meant. They grimaced, exchanging looks, and turned back to him unimpressed. "Had you gone further than you did, I would have taken them _all_ back." Aladdin and Mozenrath were quiet, heads bowed. Hades frowned and sighed. "I get your pain, you two, I really do, but order is kind of a thing down here. Not sure you noticed." They stayed quiet. Hades shifted. "Go with Death and Jafar to help broker the bargain with Nergal… Least you can see them one more time."

Aladdin bowed. "Thank you… For letting me keep Abu and Iago at least…"

"Quadruple that for Abu and Iago," Iago flatly said, visibly relieved.

"Yeah," Abu agreed. Neither of them had honestly thought they'd _get_ to stay.

Mozenrath glared and hesitated, but finally graced the deity with a bow as well. "And for letting Jafar remain," the young sorcerer added.

"With you. Not me. I want nothing to do with him anymore, and I don't want him anywhere near Agrabah unless it's a guarantee you can reign him in," Aladdin seriously said.

"Deal," Mozenrath relented. Jafar scoffed, rolling his eyes, but didn't protest.

"I'll meet you soon," Grim said to Aladdin and Mozenrath. They nodded and left.

Frozen

When Aladdin and Mozenrath had gone with their pet in tow, because the princes adamantly refused to grace that amalgamate with a title when he was basically wearing another guy's skin, they turned back to Hades. "They'll be alright now then? Elsa and her baby?" Hans demanded immediately.

"I'm a god of my word, kid. They'll be fine and dandy by the time you return," he said. Hans visibly relaxed.

Persephone, clothed now, came out and smiled sweetly at the princes, sitting at her husband's side. "Hello boys. You made it," she said, pleased at this.

"Yeah… we did…" Franz said, glaring slightly bitterly down. At great personal cost, he inwardly added… For just a minute there had seemed there would be a chance… "Everything for the kid brother, of course." Hans winced at the slight resentment in his sibling's voice, and became acutely aware those who had lost their families, or large parts of them, were tending not to look at him. Hans shifted, bowing his head guiltily. Franz, catching the hurt, winced and sighed. "For what it's worth… for what it's worth at least you'll have Elsa and the child she carries… Even _we_ can take some measure of peace in that." They all loved Elsa, after all. She and Anna had become like sisters practically.

"That's sweet," Persephone said. "I hate to send you away without reward for returning my husband's things in timely fashion. And staying true to your word… And choosing family over power…" They started, looking up at her with wide eyes. They'd… never actually even thought of it in those terms. "It may not be the ultimate test of that, but… time will tell," she said, smirking. "If nothing else it may reign a close second. Or a third."

"It wasn't a choice of power or family, my lady… It was a choice between regaining lost happiness or letting our brother keep _his_ ," Rudi said.

"It wasn't as easy a choice as it probably should have been," Runo added quietly, head bowed sadly.

Persephone nodded sympathetically. "Then perhaps, at least for some of you, I can make that choice a little better," she murmured gently. She turned to Hades. "I wish to collect on the boons you owe me," she said.

He stiffened and sharply looked at her, eyes narrowed guardedly. "What?" he asked.

Persephone held his gaze firmly. "I wish to collect on my boons," she repeated.

Hades was quiet. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" he flatly said, getting a bad feeling about what this would be.

She smirked and turned to the princes. More specifically, Franz and Lars. "I have a gift for you," she said, rising from her throne. "Wait here and I will fetch it."

"Tell me what it is," Hades said.

Persephone frowned then answered, "When I return, I'll say."

He grimaced and sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Fine," he said. "Go." Like he needed her to say anyway.

She nodded and vanished. They waited uneasily, looking around. Where was this going? Suddenly she re-appeared, and Franz's lips slowly parted. In her arms squirmed a small newborn infant, fussing… He let out a gasp, knees giving out on him as he fell to them and stared at her in disbelief, mouth agape. She approached him with a soft smile, wrapping the infant in a satin cloth. She knelt in front of the numb prince, staring into his shocked eyes. "You, young prince, are among the two of you that lost everything… Now take something back… I present to you your little son, Recuerda. Take him in peace and go with my blessing."

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed, covering his mouth in shock. "Oh my god, oh my god," he repeated again, voice breaking as he shook his head, hardly able to believe what he was being offered.

"Goddess in this case, kid. This is against my will," Hades flatly said, rolling his eyes. "And I have the last say in it, Persephone," he warned. She ignored him, slipping the baby into Franz's arms. It began kicking and clinging to the prince's shirt as he gazed down on it, stunned and numb. It made as if trying to suckle, and he gave a cry, drawing it close and breaking down, tucking it under his neck and rocking it as it whimpered and whined.

She turned to Lars next. "And you… You also have lost everything… So now you also take something back…" She disappeared and reappeared suddenly, a premature infant laying in her arms slumbering soundly. Mael gave a cry, holding his head in his hands like he couldn't believe what he was looking at. He shook his head. No. No, no, no, not now. Not when his life span was questionable at best! He couldn't… he couldn't… The baby began to stir and fuss a bit, and his rational thought-process went out the window. He ran to Persephone and seized the babe from her, holding it in his arms and gaping down at it in shock and longing and desire.

"Elias!" he finally managed to choke out, voice breaking. "Oh goddess!"

Persephone seemed pleased with that remark, smirking in amusement. She looked to the others, smile becoming a solemn expression once more. "I wish I could return to you everyone you lost, all of you… But only to those who lost it all may I grant this kindness. I dare not press my luck with my husband further than that," she said. Not for fear of him, of course, but she still didn't want to test his patience more than she had to. This was risky enough as it was, but she had a way to pacify him. The princes looked bowled over, eyes fixed on the two nephews they'd lost. It seemed this, at least, might soothe their broken hearts and give them some measure of happiness again. They couldn't believe it. They _couldn't_!

Persephone turned to Hades. "These are the boons I ask. A child's life for Macaria, a child's life for Melinoe," she said. Not in exchange way, but more in a 'for your love of' sort of way. A symbol, in a sense, of Hades's love for his two daughters in comparison to the love the two princes had for their children. She hardly needed to explain as much to him.

"And for Zagreus?" he finally asked, inquiring after their son.

Persephone smiled. "I'll hold my third boon a little longer, Aides… Just in case," she answered.

Hades was quiet. He looked at the two princes, holding their children so desperately and lovingly, hardly able to believe they were there at all, and shifted, hating the fact her words had cut into his heart like a knife. "Fine," he finally relented. "I grant you your boons. Take the little brats and get out of here. And I wanna know how you convinced Hel to this."

"She's always had a soft-spot for children," Peresephone said, smirking. "I just had to suggest it to her and share my plan, and she agreed in a heartbeat."

"Fickle goddesses," Hades grumbled.

Persephone giggled and kissed his cheek gently. She turned to the princes. "Go home. You won't be assailed on your way our or delayed. Farewell, princes of the Southern Isles." They were too overcome with joy and excitement to even respond. Persephone frowned then smirked, rolling her eyes and teleporting them all back onto the surface.

Hades waited a moment. "What, you want me to release Jasmine and Sadira too?" he bit.

"No, dear. That's Nergal's call to make," Persephone replied, rolling her eyes.

"You didn't go behind my back to him too?" Hades pouted.

"Poor baby," Persephone teased, playing with his flames. He glanced at her then rolled his eyes, allowing the attention. He liked her touch.

"How did I let myself end up such a sucker?" he complained.

"It's only to me, love," she said, giggling a bit. "Well, and the children. But that's understandable." He mimicked her bitterly and said no more. It was only amusing her anyway.

Frozen

Nergal lay back in a throne dismally. "Oh why have I been cursed to be so alone?" he complained to nothing. "Ereshkigal, why? Why did you leave me? What did I do wrong?!" She, of course, didn't answer. Probably warming his brother's bed right about now. He couldn't begrudge her love, he supposed. He should have known better than to expect he be fortunate as Hades had been. Egads, even after all this time he _still_ missed her. It had been centuries! And he was still utterly alone… "Lonely, lonely, I'm so lonely," he sang boredly.

"Get over it man," a voice said.

Nergal started, sitting up. "Grim!" he exclaimed in glee, prancing over eagerly. "How is things old buddy old pal old friend of mine?" he asked, slinging his arm around Death's shoulders.

"We aren't friends, man!" Grim protested.

"Buddies then!" Nergal said.

Grim considered telling him off then sighed hopelessly, throwing up his hands. "Whatever. I come here to broker a deal for Jafar's release."

"I'll let him go without question!" Nergal said. "Just stay for a cup of tea, hmm? Please?"

"Man, you gotta get out more," Thanatos replied, rolling his eyes hopelessly. "Fine. I'll stay for a cup."

"Great!" Nergal said. "Oh Grim it's been so long since last we talked."

"I have a name for this region too you know," Death said.

"Yes, but Grim is so much simpler to say," Nergal said, brushing it off. "Unless you want me to use your name here?"

"I don't care, man! Let's just get this done," Grim said. He looked back and started. Mozenrath, Xerxes, Aladdin, and Jafar were all there, staring at the two of them blankly, not sure what to think. Nergal turned too and blinked. "More friends!" he exclaimed. "Friends, friends, friends, friends, friends. There's nothing better, huh? Let's all have tea!"

"If we promise to visit you regularly, will you give us back Sadira and Jasmine?" Mozenrath asked, leaping on the perceived weakness.

Nergal twitched. It was obvious the offer was very, very tempting to him. "You gotta be kidding me," Grim said.

"You don't know what it's like, okay?!" Nergal demanded, turning on Grim. He looked back at the two. "I'll consider it," he said. "Come one come all, it's ready to go." He walked off practically skipping, humming a tune.

"Uh… what's with him?" Aladdin asked.

"Rough divorce, lack of a social life, total isolation… Need I go on?" Grim flatly said.

"He's more a sucker than Hades," Mozenrath said.

"Get under his skin. I dare you," Grim replied flatly. Mozenrath blinked and grimaced, shifting a bit uneasily. "Nergal may seem like a sap at times, but cross him at your peril. I learned that the hard way. Plenty did."

"Tea's on!" Nergal sang out. Mozenrath, Aladdin, and Jafar all gave Death incredulous looked. Death blinked and winced sheepishly before groaning and going to join Nergal with Aladdin, Mozenrath, and Jafar. _This_ was gonna be awkward.

Frozen

Sure enough, it was awkward. There was silence for a good five minutes, a clock from goodness knew where ticking in the background, Nergal sitting with hands balled and smiling, the others sitting uncertainly at a table, not sure what to do or say. Nergal finally broke the silence. "Interesting shell," he said to Jafar. "Body snatcher special? With a side of warping too. Devious."

Jafar started, unsure what to make of that. "This guy's a few bricks short of a load," Iago muttered into Aladdin's ear.

Aladdin grimaced. "So… Nice place?" he said.

"Do you think so? Really? Frankly I think it's a dump," Nergal said. "It lacks that certain touch. Can't put my finger on it."

"A woman's? Like what we had before we lost them?" Mozenrath bit.

Nergal blinked and gave Mozenrath a curious look. He smirked. "You truly and madly loved them," he said, leaning forward a bit.

"We did," Aladdin said.

"And they didn't rip out your heart, stomp on it, and go sleep with your brother?" Nergal asked. They stared at him blankly. "I mean wonderful!" Nergal said. "True love is truly special, isn't it? And so hard to find." He looked at Jafar. "Did you ever love?" he asked.

"I had no time for such nonsense. Lust satisfied me well enough," he answered.

"Lust. So shallow and pointless," Nergal said.

"I asked for no more than shallow and meaningless," Jafar said. "I ended up with more than I bargained for regardless, though not in the way you might think." Nergal was quiet. He smirked, after a moment, in a way that made Jafar uncomfortable. A way that said to him Nergal had looked into the past and seen what he meant. Fortunately, the deity was being silent.

"When Jasmine died, it felt like my world just… ended… I didn't think it could hurt more… Until our children died…" Aladdin said.

"They lived full and happy lives," Nergal said. "Yours and your brother's… They regretted nothing…"

"And left _us_ to regret _everything_ ," Mozenrath said.

Nergal was quiet. "Your time is only a little longer," he finally replied. "The incarnation of evil to which you've been bound grows… tired. A century more, maybe two… It will pass soon… You're fortunate to have had that mercy at all."

"We know," Aladdin quietly said. "But we miss them… So much…"

"Yeah," Abu chattered sadly. Iago was quiet, head bowed.

"Hmm…" Nergal mused. He was silent a moment then started and smirked. "Persephone. You naughty, naughty girl," he said out loud. Aladdin and Mozenrath looked curiously at him. "Never you mind," Nergal said.

"Ooh… Hades isn't going to be pleased," Grim said. He paused a moment, frowning. "Hmm, on the other hand… Well played, goddess." She had her husband by the leash.

"What are you two dithering about?" Jafar demanded, feeling slightly agitated.

"Never you mind," Grim replied.

"Immortal business," Nergal backed. The rest of the visit was in silence. Finally, they finished. "Well, off with you all now. Thanks for joining me. It's been a long time since I had any decent company."

"If that was decent, what's bad?" Grim asked.

"You don't want to know," Nergal replied, grimacing. "Shoo, shoo, all. We should do this again some time. Tata. Err, Grim, a word more with you before you join them and bring them back." Grim frowned curiously but remained as Jafar, Aladdin, Mozenrath, Xerxes, Iago, and Abu left, kind of eager to get out of there. Nergal sort of weirded them _all_ out.

After a moment, Grim turned to Nergal. "What is it?" he asked.

"Take these," he said, placing two slips of paper in Death's hand. "There are, of course, conditions, but I could hardly let them go without reward for their cooperation with Hades and myself. I know what it is to have loved and lost… She still lives, and it was painful enough. How _they_ must have felt I never really want to know."

Death was quiet, staring at the papers. "To this day I can't understand you," he flatly said.

"Nor I you, so really we're even, you and I," Nergal replied. "Go on now. Do stop by more often." Death shook his head, mystified, and left. Nergal smirked to himself and returned to his job.

Frozen

Franz and Lars held the infants in their hands, totally overwhelmed by the presences. Their brothers flocked around them, all fighting for a look at the infants. "We have no nursemaids. How are we to feed them?" Franz fearfully asked.

"They're hungry. Someone around here must be nursing an infant!" Justic said.

"How am I supposed to take care of it? My life will last five years if I'm fortunate," Lars numbly said. "Who will care for my child then?!"

"You literally have twelve brothers! Any one of them would take it in, in the event of your death," Jurgen said.

"He won't die," a voice boomed out loudly. They spun only to see Mozenrath and Aladdin appear with Jafar and the three creatures. Mozenrath, of course, had spoken. "I told you I'd help him, I'll help him." He approached Lars. "Now, if I give you this chance at life, you have to guarantee you'll come whenever I call you for training or whatever else I might have planned for you as my apprentice, understood?"

"I-I…" Lars began.

"Yes or no, prince," Mozenrath said.

"Y-yes?" Lars answered, still flustered with all that was happening. "But how am I to get there?!"

"Have you not noticed all the times I've teleported you people?" Mozenrath demanded.

"W-well yes but…" Lars began. "Exactly. No matter how inconvenient the time, you come. Am I clear, apprentice?"

"You…" Lars started. He stopped, closing his mouth. After a moment of composing himself, he replied, "Yes master."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that," Mozenrath said. "Good. Now…" He raised his gauntlet, looking at it a long moment. "This has been with me for over four-thousand years… I paid for the power it channeled within me, with my own arm… And all this while it's been part of me… But I stopped needing it long ago… He pulled the gauntlet off and they gasped on seeing the skeleton arm beneath.

"Oh, that's creepy. Just-just nope," Franz said, grimacing.

"It cost me my arm… But _you_ owe it nothing," Mozenrath said, glaring at the gauntlet. "Your powers were a curse. A curse it will now cancel and control and bend. It will be your neutralizing agent, and your curse will no longer have your mind and body for its plaything anymore. It will become the _gauntlet's_ plaything," Mozenrath continued.

"Gauntlet at bay," Xerxes said, slithering over Mozenrath's shoulder.

Mozenrath smirked and tuned to Mael, handing it to him. In awe, Mael took it into his hand and gazed at it in wonder. "I don't need it, but it's still helpful to me to amplify and focus my power, so when you die, eventually, and I undoubtedly still live, it will come back to me. Until that day, though, it's yours… And the evil hybrid will only be able to gape on in outrage and hatred… Your powers will become yours alone with that glove, not his. Use them to your heart's content and feel how powerful you truly are."

"Mozenrath more powerful," Xerxes stubbornly said.

"That I am, Xerxes. That I am," Mozenrath praised, petting it and grinning. He was glad to have him back…

Lars stared at the gauntlet a long moment. Kelin-Sel took the infant from his brother's arms gently. After a moment, Lars slipped it on and gasped, letting out a cry as a splitting headache shot through him. He felt the gauntlet work, he felt his powers screaming in his mind in outrage, protesting the harness that had been slipped on. He heard the hobgoblin's infuriated roar, filled with hatred and disgust... Then the headache was gone, and he suddenly felt… unlike he could remember ever feeling since his youth! He felt-felt freedom… For the first time in decades, he felt like his body and his mind was his again, and everything was so much lighter, and his head no longer ached each day, and he felt no more bubbling of power raging to be unleashed…

"This is incredible," he breathed, staring at the gauntlet in awe.

"Isn't it?" Mozenrath replied proudly. "Enjoy it, apprentice. It's yours for the rest of your life. However long it may be. You're limited in lifespan, now, only by the human condition."

Lars looked gratefully at him. "Thank you, Mozenrath," he said, deeply touched and near tears.

Mozenrath's smug smirk twitched a bit and he shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat and looking away. "Don't get sentimental," he bit, folding his arms and feeling a bit awkward with the gratefulness.

"And thank you, all of you, for helping me regain my kingdom," Aladdin said. He looked over at Jafar, frowning. " _You're_ another story," he bit. "I didn't say Yahya was to die."

"No, you didn't, but there's nothing to be done about it now, is there?" Jafar replied. "And now what was once his is mine."

"He'll remain with _me_. I won't let him into Agrabah without your express permission," Mozenrath said, glaring at Jafar. "Or near you."

Aladdin nodded and turned to the princes. "And now you're free to go whenever you please. We'll bring you to your snowman. Useful little guy. Brave too."

"How could he _not_ be? He was created by Elsa and Anna," Hans replied, smiling at the thought of his wife.

Aladdin smiled back. "I wish the best for you and Elsa, Hans. And your child."

"Thank you, Sultan," Hans said, bowing to Aladdin. "You're welcome in Arendelle any time."

"And the Southern Isles," Caleb agreed.

"Thanks," Aladdin said, grinning.

Frozen

It was the oasis where Carpet and Genie waited. The moment Iago and Abu were spotted, Carpet and Genie were gone, right there at their sides reuniting in glee with them, overwhelmed to see them again and ecstatic. Aladdin beamed. Mozenrath looked bored, focusing on stroking Xerxes who was laying contentedly over his shoulder napping. "Your majesty, the Grim Reaper came and said he had something for you and Mozenrath," Olaf said, tugging at Aladdin.

"Huh? Really?" Aladdin asked. "I wonder what it could be." Mozenrath looked curiously over too.

"He said to bring you into the jungle and he'd show you there," Olaf said. "Come on! I know where to go." He started off and Aladdin and Mozenrath followed.

Some distance into the forest, Olaf left them saying it was as per instruction. They waited, puzzled. It wasn't long before Death approached them. "Sultans," he said.

" _Finally_ someone acknowledges it," Mozenrath said. Aladdin rolled his eyes.

"Nergal tasked me to give something to you. A gift, in return for your cooperation with Hades and Persephone, and your humoring him at his little tea party," Death said.

"Really? Uh, okay? What is it?" Aladdin asked.

"Aladdin?" a voice asked. Aladdin blanched, catching his breath. He and Mozenrath were both frozen in place, unable to turn. Suddenly, though, Mozenrath yelped as he was tackled from behind, thrown to the ground.

"Sadira, Sadira!" Xerxes began freaking out in ecstasy, darting around in excitement. "Master, mistress back!"

Mozenrath gasped and rolled over, staring up at her in shock and longing and disbelief. "Sadira," he breathed, reaching up and touching her cheek like he couldn't believe she was there. She sobbed and kissed him, holding him tightly and wrapping her legs around him, ensuring he wouldn't be getting up without her say so. He didn't even care, just held her frantically back.

Aladdin swallowed and turned, eyes wide. "Jas…" he said. Tears threatened her eyes as she gazed at him in wonder. "Jasmine!" he exclaimed, racing to her and seizing her in his arms, spinning her around and around. "You're here! My love, you're here! You're really here!" he wept, kissing her.

"They're here for one week," Thanatos said sternly. "After which you will not see them again until a specific time I'm not to disclose to you. Suffice it to say, you'll be waiting a while. Nergal wasn't without condition. Enjoy this reunion with them for now."

"At least it's something," Aladdin whispered, stroking his wife's hair with tears in his eyes, grinning widely and adoringly at her. And at least it wasn't the last time. "I love you." She sobbed and kissed him. Thanatos subtly left them to be alone together.

Frozen

The princes of the Southern Isles were preparing the ships to leave. Aladdin, Mozenrath, Sadira, Jasmine, Khalid, Nira, Iago, Abu, Xerxes, Genie, and Carpet had accompanied them to see them off. Well, Khalid and Nira were more there for Layla, honestly. "You will be taken care of, my sweet friend… For everything you did for us and sacrificed for us, thank you," she gently said, holding Layla's hand.

Layla, still not out of bed, grinned weakly up at her. "I did it happily," she answered. "And would again."

"You'll never have to again," Khalid promised. "No one will."

"I wish I could have seen you two wed," Layla said.

"Say the word and I'll bring you back so you may," Iscawin spoke up with a smile, approaching her. He looked down at the woman. "I promise," he added. She grinned gratefully up at him. "The voyage will be long, but Lars will make sure you're as comfortable as possible. Once under Dr. Jekyll's care, you'll be as good as well again… Then you may choose whether to stay in Arendelle, come to the Southern Isles, or return to Agrabah."

"I think I should like to see your Southern Isles," she said, smiling at him gently. He blushed and grinned a bit sheepishly. "I am free, though? To go where I might?"

"I'll see to it," Iscawin vowed.

She smiled. "Thank you," she replied. He nodded and bowed to her before nodding to the men to take her on board.

They turned to face the Sultan again. "Goodbye, Ali," Caleb said. "It was an… adventure. At times a painful one, admittedly, but an adventure nonetheless."

"Every day's an adventure with me," Aladdin answered, grinning.

"Unfortunately," Mozerath bit. Aladdin frowned at him. Sadira nudged him, frowning warningly. He winced and frowned back at her before rolling his eyes.

"May you one day find the happiness you deserved all along, undying Sultans," Justic said.

The rulers bowed to one another one last time then boarded and sailed away, Aladdin and co waving at them grinning until they were out of sight once more and homebound…


	13. The Doctor's Patients

The Doctor's Patients

(A/N: **Third** up today and final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed for the most part.)

Hans entered the palace silently. They'd arrived in the middle of the night. Only a handful of people were still awake. He went undetected by them all. He entered into his and Elsa's bedroom immediately, afraid of what he might see. He stopped, catching his breath. There, sleeping on the bed, was his wife, breathing strong and even. He felt like he could finally breathe. He went to her and sat at her side, taking her hand in his and lifting it, pressing a soft kiss to it. "Elsa?" he whispered gently. She shifted a bit. "Elsa," he repeated again, a bit louder.

Elsa, frowning, opened her eyes curiously and started on seeing him. She smiled softly. "You're home…" she mumbled quietly and weakly as she reached up, touching his cheek gently. She was obviously still exhausted from her ordeal, which meant odds were she'd come out of it not long ago. "I missed you."

He felt like crying. "I missed you too, Snow Queen," he answered, voice breaking lightly. He bent, kissing her lips. "I missed you too… How are you?"

"Tired," she mumbled. She winced. "And in pain," she added. "I feel like I should be more enthusiastic about your coming back than I am, but I don't have the energy."

"Don't worry about that," he said. He smiled teasingly. "I know you're happy to see me." Gently he felt her stomach. She winced, shifting as if afraid to let him touch her. "Shh… It's okay," he said. "I'm not afraid." He felt the abnormal cold and heated his hand ever so slightly. It seemed to ease her a little and she moaned softly in relief. "We had such an adventure, my love. I cannot wait to tell you."

She smiled. "I can't wait to hear," she answered.

"Something wonderful happened," he said, grinning. He bent, kissing her. "Something so unbelievably wonderful," he murmured, nuzzling her. She almost purred at his touch.

"Something wonderful is happening now," she replied.

He smirked and lay next to her, drawing her near. "Rest, nightingale. Tomorrow, should you have the strength, I'll tell you everything." She smiled, nuzzling against him, and was soon asleep. He followed shortly after, gently rubbing her back and keeping her stomach close against his so he could feel any baby movement at all. Considering there _was_ any at this stage.

Frozen

Louise covered her mouth, staring in wonder at the newborn child in Franz's arms. He had just finished telling her, Edvard, and Jekyll about their adventure, and to find herself staring down at this beautiful little creature squirming in his arms… Her heart all but melted. Jekyll was unimpressed with the attention she was showing Franz, but utterly intrigued by the tale and the baby, slipping into doctor mode and examining it for anything wrong. Franz appeared annoyed, but he sensed the gratefulness the man felt for the attention he was showing the child. "Unbelievable," Jekyll said.

"Franz, he's beautiful," Louise said, taking the infant from him, gently bumping and playing with it. "Oh… Hello little darling. Hello." The baby fussed slightly.

"How did you feed him on the way?" Jekyll questioned.

"Desperately," Franz replied. "At every port we stopped hoping there would be someone available to nurse or some supply of milk. Mostly it was a supply of milk. Was that alright?"

"How often did you find a nursing mother?" Jekyll asked.

"Rarely," Franz admitted worriedly.

"Hmm… You need a nursemaid immediately. Milk itself is not enough to sustain an infant this young. It's why it's become so thin. The child, by now, should be twice this weight," Jekyll said. "You did what you could with what you had, but it can't continue. It needs a mother's milk."

"Impregnate me, Henry, and I can nurse it," Louise flirted. Jekyll went red, totally flustered.

"Louise!" Edvard protested in horror.

"Why shouldn't _I_ impregnate you?" Franz indignantly asked. Now Jekyll's flush was more of anger.

"Hey!" Edvard protested.

Louise grinned. "You still wish to despite seeing your dead love?" she asked.

"I promised her, did I not?" Franz asked, smirking. Louise grinned at him then at the baby in her arms once more.

"It would take too long for you to start producing milk anyway," Edvard pouted.

"He's correct," Jekyll confirmed. "But there is no shortage of nursing mothers in Arendelle. Nor, should I think, on the Southern Isles."

"Lars will need one too," Franz mused in concern. "Henry, come with me to check his child, please. It was torn premature from its mother's womb, and so was given to him premature and terribly weak. I fear that the only reason it didn't die on the way was because of Proserpine's bargain with her husband, but I don't think that since we got back that'll hold death away anymore."

"Bring me to it," Jekyll seriously said. "A premature child is at huge risk. The more premature, the worse off it is. How large?"

"About this?" Franz said in concern, spreading his hands only a little bit apart.

"Dammit. That's at _least_ a month, likely more," Jekyll said, frowning deeply. "Let's go. We have no time to waste." Louise, concerned now, handed the infant to Jekyll, who gently took it and handed it to Franz again before following him out and leaving Louise and her brother behind.

Louise blinked then looked slightly put out. Edvard, seeing this, smirked. "What's the matter, sister? Your suitors not paying you attention enough suddenly? Jealous of some little infants?"

"Oh, shove it Edvard," she bit harshly.

"What if they should decide they like each other instead, hmm?" he teased.

"Sod off!" Louise shot, marching away with a huff. Edvard laughed and followed her.

Frozen

Mael hovered anxiously near as Jekyll checked the tiny infant over with a grave expression on his face. "Has it fussed much?" he asked.

"No. He seems to sleep all the time," Lars said.

"That isn't necessarily a bad sign, but in this case, I'll assume it may be," he said. He gave it a little swat. It let out a pitiful sound, but didn't scream. It squirmed, but only managed a tiny little kick and movement of the arm before it exhausted himself.

Lars watched on helplessly, tears threatening his eyes. Even he knew that was very, very bad. "Henry," he fearfully said. Jekyll didn't reply, which didn't sit well with Lars. "Henry, please, tell me what's going on."

Dr. Jekyll winced and sighed, shaking his head. "It isn't doing well. At all. In fact, it's… too weak. Far too weak," he said.

"For what?!" Lars demanded.

"Lars, I…" Jekyll began.

"Tell me. Please! Don't be gentle, don't beat around the bush. Just tell me," Lars pled.

"Were it not a bargain with gods that brought it back, I'd say it was too weak to survive. The odds are against it. Largely. Were this any other scenario, I should doubt it would live through the night. I do even now, but Persephone's bargain gives me a measure of hope. The woman nursing Franz's son is almost done. She will come here next. I want to see how it eats. Or _if_ it will." Lars let out a shaking gasp, falling into a chair and leaning forward, hands balled in front of his mouth and fear in his eyes. He swallowed and reached out, gently fingering the infant's tiny hand. It stirred slightly, but wouldn't grip on. He sobbed, bowing his head and gritting his teeth, eyes tightly shut. Franz swallowed and reached over, taking his brother's hand in his own firmly, squeezing it. Lars looked miserably at him.

"It'll be okay," Franz said. Lars looked back at the child.

It wasn't long before the nursemaid came to feed the little one. Even _she_ was stopped in her tracks to see its small size. She blinked but came nonetheless. Lars, Franz, and Jekyll left the room and waited. It wasn't long before she came out looking concerned. "He won't feed, sir. That is to say he tries, but he's unable to draw much milk at all. His suckle isn't strong enough. He gets only a very little amount. He soon just gave up, exhausted, and went to sleep."

"Dammit," Jekyll said. "It can't be allowed to sleep. Not now. It needs to feed. Hmm… Are you aware of a new practice known as pumping, my lady?"

"Vaguely," she answered. "Isn't it when a device is used to extract milk from a mother's…" She trailed off.

"Breast," Franz supplied, smirking wryly. He got a dagger glare from Lars for that. He winked playfully at his brother.

"Yes. I need you to do it," Jekyll said.

"Doctor?" she asked, confused.

"The infant may have better luck using a bottle. It doesn't require as much effort or strength to suckle a bottle. However, it still needs a mother's milk, hence the breast pump," Jekyll said.

"My god, doctor, you're on the cutting edge of technology," Lars said, mystified, impressed, and hopeful all at once."

"Alright, I'll try," the woman said, concerned.

"Thank you. I'll set you up," Jekyll said.

Frozen

It wasn't long before the woman was done pumping and emerged with a bottle, handing it to Jekyll. Jekyll gave it to Lars, who obviously longed to be useful. Lars gave him an uneasy look. "Go on," Jekyll said. Lars nodded and picked up the infant, working the bottle into its tiny little mouth gently. It almost immediately began to suck, reaching up and holding the bottle and devouring the milk like it was half-starved, which it probably was. Jekyll breathed a relieved sigh. "It's appetite is excellent. A good sign."

"Maybe we won't need the post-mortem photographers after all," Franz dryly said. Jekyll roughly stomped on his foot, making him yelp. Lars, though, had gone pale at the remark, and held the baby tighter, desperately willing it to drink faster.

"Really?! Really?" Jekyll sharply said to Franz.

"What?! I'm stating cold hard truths," Franz snapped testily. "Like it's not impossible."

"Your brother needs your encouragement, not your naysaying," Jekyll lectured furiously.

"Okay, sorry!" Franz replied. Jekyll huffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, and turned attention back to the baby in concern. It had stopped eating now, to Lars's dismay and panic.

"Don't panic, your highness. Let it rest a moment," Jekyll encourage. Lars looked fearfully over at him then back at the infant. After a bit, he started to feed it again. It wouldn't take more. Despair crossed the grieved and fearful father's face.

"Elias, please. Please, you must eat. Darling I beg you, eat," Lars pled. It whimpered, eyes weakly opening before closing again. "Elias? Elias, gods, please don't stop!"

"Lars, there's nothing more you can do tonight," Jekyll gently said. "Try again in another two hours. If it takes more, it's a good sign, I promise it is."

"And if he doesn't?" Mael demanded.

"Try again and again every hour after until he does," Jekyll said.

"What if he won't?" Lars asked brokenly.

Jekyll was quiet, watching the child. "I will do whatever it takes to keep him alive," he finally promised. "I won't give you a guarantee, I can't, but I will do whatever it takes to try." Lars broke down, holding his child close to his heart. Franz shifted and sat next to him, holding his brother gently. Jekyll slipped out and returned with Franz's infant, handing it to him. Franz gratefully took it, nodding. "I'll inform your brothers," Jekyll murmured gently.

"Thank you doctor," Franz replied in a whisper.

Frozen

It wasn't long before the others had gathered in the room with their brother, staying near. Even Hans, reluctantly awakened from Elsa's side, was there, and looked honestly terrified, eyes fixed on the little infant in his brother's arms. Two hours passed, he didn't eat. Three hours, four, five, six, seven, eight… They'd slept in turns. Lars hadn't. Not even a wink. He spent his time cooing to the infant and telling it stories and singing softly to it hoping desperately it would hold on… Morning light was starting to pour in. The infant stirred ever so slightly. Lars tried once more to give it the milk. He had stopped expecting him to take it. To his surprise, though, it immediately began to suckle. He gasped, sitting up straight again, hopeful. "Yes. Yes, that's it my darling. That's it. Eat, Elias. Eat." The nursemaid came in, as she had every two hours to take the fussing Recuerda who ate like there was no tomorrow. Lars turned to her. "When you can, will you pump more? Please? He's eating again finally!"

She started. "O-of course my lord," she replied. Franz, stirring as he had whenever she came in, looked up and handed Recuerda to her automatically before noticing Elias. He started. "He's eating," he said in shock and hope.

"Yes! Finally," Lars said. "Good boy. Good darling. Oh my love, you're doing so well." He kissed the child. "You're doing so well," he repeated in a whisper, nuzzling it. It finished the bottle and began to whine. Lars impatiently waited for the woman to return. Soon she did so, bringing the small bottle with her. He was impressed and thanked her profusely before immediately giving it to the baby, who drank it all in one go. She returned with another bottle almost immediately, which told him she might just be as worried for the child as he was. Perhaps she was spying through the doorway. He was grateful for it. He gave the child that bottle as well, and the infant almost finished the whole thing before deciding he was full. He suckled once in a while until the bottle was empty, but didn't fuss for more. The nursemaid returned, visibly relieved, and took little bottles back.

"The doctor is here, my lord," she said.

"Thank you, Nancy," Lars replied. She nodded and left.

"First name, huh?" Franz teased. "You know, she's a recent widow." Lars gave his brother an annoyed look.

The others were waking now. Lars turned to them. "He's eating again," he said to them, visibly relieved. They immediately started to look more at ease at well.

Jekyll entered the room. "How are the patients today?" he asked, smiling. It was obvious by the bags under his eyes that he hadn't slept much, plainly as concerned for the children as their families were.

"Elias is eating again," Hans answered hopefully.

"He drank two full bottles and the rest of the first one," Lars said. Which yes, had been kept cool and safe.

"Good," Jekyll said. He had survived the night, then. Another good sign. He hadn't been convinced the infant would. He came over to check the child. He took it and gave it a gentle swat. It let out another sound of distress and cried a bit, but didn't scream. Another weak kick, another small movement of the arms. Lars's face began to fall. "He's making a bit more noise," Jekyll said optimistically. "His kick was a little more powerful as well, and the arm movement increased. He seems to be getting stronger." Lars became hopeful again. "Keep teasing him, pushing him to move and squirm whenever possible. The more movement the better. It may help strengthen him. Have him push against your hand, perhaps, and keep prompting him to grip onto your finger. He must build up his strength."

"How will he be as he ages, doctor?" Connyn asked in concern.

"There… is a possibility he will not be a necessarily healthy child. There's a chance he might be quite sickly, in fact, but I won't predict so far ahead. He has a lot of good going for him. Have there been many sickly people in your family?"

"Mother was," Hans said in concern.

"Hmm… But for the most part?" Jekyll asked.

"Mostly no," Hans admitted.

"But there is a chance he takes after his grandmother," Lars worriedly said.

"A chance, yes, but I have little doubt he will be well taken care of," Jekyll said. "I have no doubt you will do that for him, Lars. And your brothers also. Your child has a good deal in his corner. Keep on as you are. I have the patient you brought back from Agrabah to tend to now."

"Might I come, doctor?" Iscawin asked, concerned about her.

"Of course, Iscawin," Jekyll replied, nodding.

"I think I'll take Recuerda for an early morning walk. Before the castle bustles over with activity and his presence is suddenly sprung on Elsa," Franz said.

"Elsa," Hans said. "I almost forgot. I have to get back to her and fill her in on what's been happening. Perhaps we'll go to Gerda's little nursery and inform Anna and Kristoff as well."

"Where's Olaf, by the way?" Franz asked.

"Sleeping," Hans flatly said. "The trip was exhausting for the poor guy. Let him rest. Better _I_ spill the story than him anyway." The others nodded and Jekyll, Iscawin, Franz, and Hans all left.

Frozen

Franz bundled his little one up in blankets. He would need to buy clothes for Recuerda soon. As it was, both he and Elias had gone utterly naked with little more than blankets and cloth diapers haphazardly thrown together to their names. "Really Franz, just blankets?" Louise asked from behind.

He paused and smiled gently before turning to her. "I'm afraid I have nothing else for him at the moment," he said, going to her and gently rubbing her arms. He turned back to the baby, picking him up and cuddling him close.

"He's beautiful," she said, admiring the infant and gently teasing him. Recuerda shifted and gave a toothless little smile before yawning and cuddling against Franz. Louise grinned. "Might I go shopping with you for him, Franz?" she asked.

"I would be honored, Louise," he answered. She smiled at him, then back at the baby. Franz smiled at her gently. "I care for you," he said. "Deeply."

She smiled approvingly at him, a glitter in her eyes. "For Maria's sake or for your own?"

Franz's smile became sad. "I can finally start to let go… Of that life, of her… She's well and happy, and that is enough for me to be content… I was able to say goodbye… Now I might be able to begin to heal… I'd like to attempt to heal with you, so for my own sake I care deeply for you. I haven't been convinced to let you go to Jekyll completely."

She grinned at him then at his child. "I could be his mother, I think," she said, playing gently with the infant. "But I haven't been wholly convinced to you or Jekyll either just yet."

"Louise, I think this game is too much fun for you," Franz said with a rueful sigh. "You torment us both."

"I do. And as long as you and he don't go into each _other's_ arms, I should continue to," she said, pouting.

He blinked blankly then grinned wickedly. Edvard, he'd bet. "I might have to consider it. It never crossed my mind before. He _is_ a very fine man. For an older fellow." She frowned at him, put out. He laughed at her expression and winked, leaving with his child to walk. Oh how her brother must have gotten under her skin.

Frozen

Jekyll and Iscawin went towards the room in which Layla was staying. Another thing Hans would have to explain to Elsa, the poor sap. He had a good deal of explaining to do, really. "How is she?" Iscawin asked in concern.

"Well, considering all she went through," Jekyll said. "The wounds were infected, but your brother managed to keep the infection in check and I've made remarkable progress in clearing it out. Her injuries… elsewhere… I have yet to check. Nor will I try to without her consent. I have given her salves to apply and medications to help with any potential infections."

"And… and her condition?" Iscawin asked.

Jekyll was silent, thinking the question over. "He never impregnated her, as far as I can tell," he said. "She's been adamant she'll keep anything that might have been conceived, after all it wouldn't be the child's fault what its father did, but ultimately I have no immediate concerns on that matter."

"Could she even bear a child given what he did to her?" Iscawin asked.

"That's the question now, isn't it?" Jekyll replied gravely. "No birth would be easy on her, I'll tell you _that_ for a certainty. I hope she weds someone who understands as much, if she ever weds," Jekyll said.

"If she ever weds? She's a beautiful woman. Surely she'd have no trouble," Iscawin said.

Jekyll hesitated, grimacing, then sighed. "The reality of it is, Iscawin, that there is a good deal of shallowness in the world from both man and woman alike. She is permanently disfigured and brutally scarred. There are more people than there should be out there who would reject her on that basis alone. Throw in the fact her fertility is dubious now at best, her 'worth' as a woman is… less than stellar, in the eyes of many."

"That's cruel!" Iscawin protested heatedly.

"It is. But that's how it goes," Jekyll answered. "I don't agree with it, but reality is reality."

Iscawin was quiet. "Does she know as much?" he asked.

Jekyll was quiet. "Yes," he finally replied. "She… wept for it a good deal, in fact. She's battling strong feelings of worthlessness presently. She expressed even a fear that her lot in life would end up as being a whore on the streets. Her words, not mine."

"Wow," Iscawin quietly said. "I'd hoped she would take it better. I knew, of course, that she likely wouldn't, but I'd hoped."

"Hmm… Perhaps you may help her yet," Jekyll said as they reached the room. He opened the door and he and Iscawin entered. She was curled up on a window seat staring in fascination at the unfamiliar land around her, awed by it.

"Miss Layla," Jekyll greeted.

She looked over at him and blinked on seeing Iscawin. "Doctor Jekyll," she replied. "And… Prince Iscawin?"

"You remembered," Iscawin said, smiling. "I'm used to being often confused with my brothers Hans and Keli-Sel. On occasion even the triplets."

She nodded. "Why are you here, highness?"

"I wished to see how you were," he answered.

She was quiet. She looked back out the window. "Are the men here rough? Or on your land, are they?"

Iscawin was quiet. "You will not have to sell your body to the night, my lady. My brothers and I will care for you, give you a job as a servant or maid in the palace, perhaps. That fate won't be yours," he said. She looked back at him, slightly hopeful. He smiled reassuringly at her. She shifted then smiled a bit shyly back before looking to Jekyll.

"What is my worth?" she asked him quietly.

"I don't measure in worth, my lady. No one should be measured in worth. A human life is priceless," Jekyll said.

"Yahya's was not," she said.

Jekyll was quiet. "Was Yahya human?" he asked finally. She snorted. He smirked and chuckled.

"Answer the question doctor. Please," she said.

"I can't know, Layla. Not without a thorough examination. From what I know of… the device used on you, and from what I understand of the damage done… I won't say it's impossible. Nor will I say it's a certainty," he said. "I believe you will be able to have children. The birthing process though… It won't be easy. It will be bloody and painful, and I can't guarantee your survival."

She shifted uneasily. "Your worth is not measured by whether you can get pregnant or not. It isn't measure by whether you want to risk it or don't want to. That's the least of concerns, or should be, and this is coming from a man whose family is infamous for birthing copious amounts of children and wearing it as a badge." They practically based the number of children they had on how many the firstborn did, in fact. Caleb had had nine and so none of their brothers had tried to go beyond that number lest father be incensed at them for their disrespect to his heir. It was something of a medal of honor and authority, in a way.

When Justic had impregnated Lillith with number six, father had actually started to pressure Caleb into producing more still, just to be sure he kept ahead. Justic had gotten defiant when dad ordered him to stop, so father had had him arrested and thrown in prison, and had charged Lars to castrate him to be sure he never reproduced again. Mael hadn't had the stomach to do it _despite_ loathing Justic as much as he did. The scare had been enough to stop their brother regardless. Lars had come quite close to carrying it out before throwing the device as far away as possible and unchaining Justic, who'd clung to him like a lifeline sobbing… Hmm, looking back now, after the incident Lars and Justic _had_ started to seem tentatively closer. Perhaps that mercy had been why.

Layla seemed reassured with his words, so Iscawin took it as a win. He smiled at her. "Fear for nothing, Layla. I'll take care of you. I mean my brothers and I will!"

She grinned, amused as his flustered cover. She nodded a thank you and turned to Jekyll. "I am ready for the checkup," she said. The doctor nodded. Iscawin bowed and slipped out of the room quickly, leaving Jekyll to tend to her.

Frozen

Some time later, Jekyll finished with Layla and went to check on the infants again. After making up a list for Franz of things to buy for little Recuerda and tiny Elias, he checked on Lars's son. Elias was eating more regularly finally, to his father's immense relief, and he seemed to be growing stronger at a good rate. There was hope for him yet, then, but Elias, he felt, would end up a constant patient of his well into the future. He hadn't admitted it out loud, but he did suspect the boy would take after his grandmother.

Finishing up with the little ones, he went to check next on baby Gerda, then onto Elsa to see how she was faring. All of that before lunch, and he still had a private practice to get to in town after he ate. "You'll work yourself to the bone, Henry," a voice said that stopped him in place. He smiled gently. Louise.

Grinning, he turned to her. "My lady," he said, taking her hands and raising them to his lips, pressing a kiss to them.

"You're running yourself ragged, Doctor," she chastised.

He smiled ruefully. "A doctor's work is never done," he said.

"What of your science?" she asked.

"Weekends are devoted wholly to it," Jekyll answered readily.

"How about you devote some of your schedule to me now?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"As you wish," he answered, bowing to her. "Come with me to lunch."

"No chaperone? Henry, that isn't like you," he teased.

"Should we be dining at my place there would most certainly be a chaperone, for propriety's sake, but we shant be and so I feel I might get away with it," he said, smiling.

"Daredevil," she teased.

"Not bold enough for you, my lady? Then what would you suggest?" he asked, grinning at her gently.

"I say we go to your house after all and bullocks to a chaperone," she said.

"Hmm… I'm not entirely sure I like that," he said.

"Do you not trust me, doctor?" she asked with a faux pout.

"I don't trust myself," he answered, smirking. He started at his own words and shifted a bit uneasily as memories of Hyde came back. She seemed to catch on and looked guilty for guiding him into that.

"Henry, I'm sorry," she said, hoping to remedy it.

"No, it's alright. It is," he said. "Hyde's… he's gone… From out of me, I believe. I know? I know." Didn't he? Yes, yes he did. He did!

Louise was quiet. "Perhaps going to your place without a chaperone would actually be good for you," she said.

"Hmm?" he asked.

She took his hands. "It would help you to trust yourself again," she said. "I promise, I will make no advances."

He was quiet, thinking the proposition over. "Very well," he relented finally. "Shall we, my dear?"

She grinned, linking her arm through his and letting him guide her away. "Your devotion to your patients astounds me, Doctor. You truly are one of a kind," she said. "Among the kindest hearts I have ever known."

"Thank you, my lady," he shyly answered. "It means the world to me."

Frozen

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and the Duke of Weselton listened in shock and awe to the tale Hans was excitedly telling them. Shock became excitement as Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff had all started gushing over the wonder of two nephews being given back to their fathers. Excitement became concern when he explained the condition of Lars's child, and vows to help however they could. It became curiosity when he told them about the girl, Layla, and how Jekyll was caring for her. It was quite the tale indeed. He really should write it down. Not for publishing, no one could suspend disbelief _that_ much, no matter how fantastical his works sometimes were, but just so he'd remember the details for every time he might need to tell it. When he was done, Anna and Kristoff went back to taking care of Gerda. The Duke of Weselton went off to conduct business. He and Elsa were left alone to wander the corridors.

She told him of what had been happening with her pregnancy, expressed her fears and concerns in detail, told him everything and every option Jekyll had presented her. He listened gravely and in worry… Then she asked a question that totally knocked him off guard and froze him solid. "If you had to choose, would you pick me or the baby?"

It took him a good three minutes to process the question, during which she was shifting quite uncomfortably, unsure about his utter silence. And all he could respond with was, "What?"

"If it comes down to it, and you have to choose, will it be me or the baby?" she asked again.

He was quiet. "It won't come to it," he adamantly replied.

"If," she repeated, not letting go.

"It won't!" he insisted.

"Hans," she sharply and seriously said. "If."

Hans was quiet, staring at her. "Who do you want me to save?" he finally answered.

"I want to know who you want to save," she said.

Hans was quiet, staring at her stomach and gently rubbing his hand over it, uncertainty and grief in his eyes at the idea that it could very well happen. He sighed through the nose, closing his eyes. "The child," he finally admitted. "I… I would choose the child…" With great agony and guilt and despair. Yes, in part because he believed she would want that, but also because _he_ would… At least then part of her would then live on; but if she lost the baby, there was a possibility _no_ part of her would… He knew that there would probably be no part of _him_ left to live on...

She visibly relaxed, and he sensed he'd answered correctly. Or to her liking, rather. "Good," she said. "Good… Then that at least is squared away."

"I feel you're preparing for the likelihood of some sort of funeral or loss," Hans said. She was quiet, looking away. He turned her chin to him. "If I die before that baby is born, what will you do?" he asked her seriously.

She was quiet, looking up at him. "You won't," she answered.

"You know how this game ends," he said. The same way it did when _he_ tried to insist nothing would happen.

Her jaw twitched slightly. "I'll raise it alone," she said.

"Don't be stubborn, Elsa," he said with a sigh.

She was quiet, looking frustratedly down. "I take it that's not what you'd want?" she asked in a clipped tone.

"I'd want it," he confessed. "But you and I both know it wouldn't be what was best for the child."

Elsa shifted uneasily, looking conflicted. She knew he was right. He would know, really. Caleb had three children left to him, all of which now lived in their palace… He saw them, at best, once every week. If he was lucky. Mostly it was two or three times a month if that. His brothers had been getting more involved with their own islands now, so it was freeing him up to be with them a bit, but it was still hell to make time for his children _and_ keep his country running smoothly. Ultimately, she knew he would choose his children over a job, but ruling, it seemed, was _more_ than a job. At least for him.

"We should have been discussing this long ago," she murmured. He nodded in agreement. She was quiet. After a moment she looked up at him. "For the sake of our little one, I would marry again," she relented quietly. She looked away then back, cracking a weak smile. "Edvard still available?" she asked. He smirked and chuckled, nuzzling her gently. "But only to a certain age, for the child, would I marry again," she murmured to him.

"Fair enough," he replied, smiling gently. "Then likewise for me."

"You'd marry Edvard too?" she teased, grinning. Hans blushed bright red, totally taken aback, and began to stammer over words. She burst into laugher and pulled him down, kissing him. He blinked then closed his eyes, melting into it and holding her gently. For now she was here and alive, and the baby within her was there and alive, and at least in this moment, everything was alright again…

* * *

( **Final A/N** : I hope you all enjoyed this story, for the most part. Next story I promise will be lighter. Certainly less depressing and iffy in its rating, and a safe T. Elsa's due date is drawing near. If all goes according to plan, the story after the next one will be dark again. And possibly the one after that, unless its all one big long dark one. It'll definitely be rated M, so heads up there. Again, hope you all enjoyed. Probably not my best story, but hopefully not horrible.)


End file.
